


Connverse One-Shot

by MusicalRose



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, One-Shots, Other, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe References, Sweet, connverse - Freeform, romantic, steven and connie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 86,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRose/pseuds/MusicalRose
Summary: Connverse fluff and short stories.A.N.: These stories are when they are OLDER!!! Either during future or post future series!! Like between 16-20.I DO NOT NOR EVER WILL WRITE ABOUT CHILDREN DOING SEXUALIZED THINGS!!!!(Even 16 I feel like it’s way too young to do anything more than kiss and affectionate, innocent touches.) ITS GROSS, MORALLY WRONG AND JUST HORRIBLE!
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 17
Kudos: 115





	1. You Shine

The date was May 16th, prom night or it would've been. Since the injector's poison reached her school, it wasn't yet cleared yet by the beach city government. Thankfully school was already out for Connie by that time so her education wasn't too much of a worry. In fact cram school was her next destination once September arrived.

But it was her last dance of year. Ever since Steven danced with her on the beach, she felt more open about going to school dances. In fact she kind of enjoyed and looked forward to them. So when they had announced the cancellation of the biggest night of the year, she felt a bit disappointed. Well more than a bit actually. Still she was thankful to have graduated from her school early at least. That was something.

While reading her favorite book series, she felt her phone vibrate. Putting a bookmark in the pages she closed her book and picked up the phone. A text message notification from Steven appeared and a smile appeared between her cheeks. She opened it quickly to see what he had to say.

**_Hey! Whatsup?! ;)_ **

She giggled while replying back. Trying to keep her hands steady while typing.

_Hey yourself, not much just some reading, you?_

**_Taking a break from Little Home School construction._ **

_Working hard as ever I see. ;)_

**_Well when you have a certain Peridot keeping track of how much we have done, and what we have left to do in percentages, it gets tiresome._ **

_Steven Universe' way of saying annoying._

**_HEY!-....well.....okay fine it's true._ **

_LOLZ!_

**_You wouldn't think so if you heard her reports every. two. minutes._ **

_Okay fair enough, so what are you doing on this break of yours?_

**_Actually that's what I'm texting you about. Are you free for the rest of the night? Or do I have to pry you away from your reading adventure?_ **

Connie laughed and shook her head while blushing. He knew her to well. Though reading was always entertaining, it wasn't doing a good job distracting her from her problems.

_Tough call Universe, but I'm listening._

**_How about a night of fun with yours truly? ;)_ **

_Hm... well I don't know...._

**_I have your favorite strawberry pockyyyyy._ **

Rolling her eyes she sighed in defeat and pouting to herself.

_Deal!_

**_Great! I'll pick you up in about two hours. Oh! and wear something a bit more than casual._ **

_Like non ripped jeans?_

She laughed while inserting laughing emoji's.

**_Haha very funny, I meant like dressed up and formal like, ya know._ **

On instinct Connie looked over to where she saw her prom dress. It was a night sky blue, off the shoulders tulle with small silver jewels accenting the waist, on the skirt and bodice. It was like stars against the night sky.

_Okay okay I promise I will._

**_Great! See ya at 7!_ **

_See ya later!_

With that Connie got up and walked towards her dress. Feeling the fabric between her fingers. _'At least I'll be able to wear this dress for something special.'_ With Steven anything felt like that and he made her heart beat. After telling her mom before hand so she knew just in case of an emergency. Even though she didn't know where she was going, Priyanka knew Steven well enough to trust him. Still warning her daughter about being careful since she was her mom after all. With that she began to get ready.

Thankfully she had washed her hair yesterday so it was still fresh enough to style it properly. After a quick rinse-off, and with her music playing in the background, she did her make-up which was still natural but with a touch of glitter on the highlights and eye shadow. Her hairstyle was similar to her usual one, however she added a few extra curls, pinned it half up with a silver bejeweled hair clip to match her gown and a few curls framed her face.

Afterwords she applied fake nails that had a sticky adhesive(thankful her mom gifted her with a girls day getting pedicures at the nail salon. As a way to say she felt sorry for prom being a "no show"). Then she changed into her dress, low healed silver shoes (which she was still getting used to walking in) and a thin blue transparent shawl like scarf that matched her outfit. It was always a warm evening this time of the year so she didn't think it would be a problem. Making sure she had everything in her fancy over the shoulder purse, she was ready.

Just in time to hear her doorbell ring. Walking down the stairs her mom gasped upon seeing her daughter. Taking pictures of her before she opened the door. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. He was dressed in a very nice suit(though his jacket was still the same as ever. Pink and so much of himself. She didn't mind, to her he was the most handsome guy she ever met. Steven's own eyes widened as his mouth dropped. Taking in all of her beauty as he shut his mouth and cleared his throat, smiling he pulled out a single red rose he was holding behind his back.

"For you m'lady." He spoke while bowing. Connie giggled and took the rose from his hand.

"Thank you" she spoke while curtsying herself. They bursted out laughing together and after Connie's mom insisted on taking pictures, both of them left for a night of fun. Steven opening the door wide for Connie as she thanked him and got in. Once on the road in his Dondai listening to their favorite songs.

"So Mr fun guy where are we going?" Connie asked turning down the music volume a bit.

"Well if I told you now it wouldn't be a surprise." He said with a slight smirk

"Oh not fair! You got to give me a hint at least." He laughed and gently grasped her hand with his, enveloping her fingers against his palm, before placing a gentle kiss upon the back.

"I promise you will know soon." Sure enough she did, well sort of.

"The beach?" She asked as they got out of the car. Suddenly he put a silk black scarf around her eyes. "HEY!"

"No peaking, promise?"

"I promise" She said a bit more calmly. "Though how can I? I can't see anything."

"Well good then this will be easy." He smiled and gently intertwined her hand with his, this time, and began to lead her towards their destination. Her heeled shoes and sand weren't the best mix but he was able to lead her without any trips or falls happening. After a few minutes Connie could hear music and her shoes no longer felt sand but something a bit more firm.

"Okay are you ready?"

"Yes!" she said trying to contain her excitement. As he took off the blindfold, what she saw made her gasp in surprise. There before them was a small area that had a large put portable wooden floor, a fancy set up table on one side and what looks like room to dance on the other. Poles decorated in vines and fairy lights lit up the whole area. A smaller table on the opposite end held a speaker(with smaller speakers also attached to the poles) and a small ipod with a playlist filled with their favorite songs and more. It took Connie a moment to hold back tears at the beautiful site before her.

"Steven you did all of this for us?" Her gaze landed on his eyes as he blushed slightly and smiled back.

"I heard your prom dance thing got cancelled because of...well a certain gem issue and I wanted to make it up to you." Even though it wasn't his fault, she could tell he blamed himself for it. Reaching up to touch his cheek with her free hand she smiled.

"Things happen, you didn't let poison fill the planet. You saved it...again!" They giggled slightly at her last word. "But thank you, for doing all of this even though you didn't have too."

"Oh yes I did!" He stated, a more playful tone coming back into his voice. "Connie I would do anything for you. Including giving your prom night back!" He then pulled her towards the scene before them. Letting go of her hands as he gestured a driving motion. "Now picture this, I just picked you up in my Dondai Supremo." He made a car stopping noise as she laughed slightly.

"Check" She cleared her throat as he realized and pretended to open the door for her again. Then got back into the imaginary drivers seat.

"And you're in your beautiful blue dress." Gesturing to her as he added "You always look great in blue" Blushing she looked down as he continued. "And I'm in my tux and jacket looking like a total dork..." He said as his faced cringed a bit and Connie shook her head no with a smile. "The whole thing is kinda cheesy, but nice." Standing beside her closely to say they had just arrived and now are taking everything in. "And then I drag you out onto the dance floor. Even though you don't like doing it in public."

"I'm alright doing it as long as I'm with you." She added for clarification whilst he brought them to the middle of the dance floor.

"But it's the last dance before you head to cram school." Taking both of her hands in his. "And I'm with you, the most beautiful, intelligent, amazing person I know."

"Me?"

"Yeah" He spoke softly as he felt her grip slipping away.

"Yeah right, you're the amazing one here. I'm just a simple ordinary human girl." Her voice small and sad as she looked out over the waves.

"I mean it, Connie you're beyond extraordinary!" Steven stated taking her hand again and with his other gently placed it under her chin. Encouraging her to look up at him. "You are more than you give yourself credit for." The music suddenly seemed a lot more louder.

_If you could see the_

_Way that you look to me_

_I bet that you'd be amazed at the sight_

"Steven..." Connie said before blushing and looking downwards slightly as he continued to serenade her.

_You'd see a heart that's_

_Fearless and true_

_From my point of view_

_Oh, you shine_

"What about you? Why does everything come to easy to you?" Connie asked looking into his eyes. He sighed and shook his head. Looking away from her gaze this time as he looked back at the temple.

"Things don't always come easy" As if they ever did for him. "Half the time I'm just faking it so no one will discover I'm a complete fraud." Connie grasped his cheeks and he turned to look at her.

"Steven, you're not a fraud. At the very least not to me." She then picked up the song again, this time for him.

_I think you hide so much you feel inside_

_But I know deep down there's_

_A fire burning bright_

Letting go she walked a few steps back to make her point. Gesturing to himself before placing her hand over her heart.

_From where you stand_

_It might not be clear_

_But you shine from here_

Feeling his own heart beating wildly, Steven walked up, pulled her into his embrace as they began to dance. Her hand in his and on his shoulder as he gently pressed his hand on the small of her back.

_No doubts, no more fears_

_I see you shine and the dark disappears_

They sang in unison briefly, he then pulled her even closer as they're eyes met one another's. As if he was singing into her very soul.

_Then I know everything is gonna be fine_

_Because you shine, oh how you shine_

Giving her a twirl then dipping her slightly as she laughed with him.

_You shine_

After he brought her back up, she smiled and moved her arm around the back of his neck, not wanting to break their gaze. The words of the song touching her heart.

_What a surprise, gazing into your eyes_

_I swear that I still_

_Get lost in the light_

She sang while placing her head on his chest, with him now being a bit taller than she was. Enjoying the sounds of his heartbeat as her eyes closed briefly.

_No photograph could possibly show_

_The you I know_

He tightened his grip around her, resting her head on top of hers. Feeling all the love he had for her and more, he wondered what he did to deserve being with someone so...angelic. Little did he know, in that moment, she was thinking the same thing.

_No doubts, no more fears_

_I see you shine and the dark disappears_

_I'll be your mirror and you can be mine_

_Look to me and you'll see_

_Just how you shine_

"Steven" She said lifting her gaze to meet his yet again.

"What is it Connie?" He said feeling a bit nervous as he thought something went wrong. But her bright smile chased all those fears away.

"Thank you...for everything."

"Connie... I love you" A few tears spilled over her cheeks, as she was thankful it was waterproof makeup she was wearing. _'I love you....he never said that before. This is what I will remember most about today.'_ She thought as his thumb brushed away a few tears. Reaching up to overlap his hand, she breathed deeply and gave all her courage, soul and heart into what she was about to say.

"I love you too Steven." As they looked deeply into each others eyes, they closed the small gap between them. Lips touching as Steven placed his hand on her chin and Connie gripped his jacket between her fingers. It was gentle, sweet and full of love. They pulled apart for a moment as their foreheads touched. Taking in another deep breathe, Connie poured all her heart into what she was about to do.

_No doubts, no more fears_

_I see you shine and the dark disappears_

_Then I know everything is gonna be fine_

_Because you're mine_

_You shine_

They kissed once more for a long time, only coming up to breathe. It was still gentle and slow, but full of their love for each other. They stopped when Steven noticed Connie was shivering a bit. The wind from the sea picked up and while he was used to it, she was more susceptible to it. Taking off his jacket, he placed it around her shoulders.

"Thank you"

"Of course, like I said, anything for you."

"Are you trying to turn me into a tomato?" She asked as he laughed and pulled her into his embrace just as before.

"Just trying to make my girlfriend happy." She giggled as they stayed like this a bit more before enjoying the rest of there evening. Enjoying each others company, happy, elated and in love.


	2. Fraternization Playfulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie practices her diplomatic skills with help from Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually created from a request; from my tumblr writing prompt masterlist. I'll be posting the entire thing here. Including the ask itself.  
> If you want to participate, my tumblr is @/moonlightstars16 and here is a link to the masterlist.  
> https://moonlightstars16.tumblr.com/post/619947968860143616/writing-prompts-for-one-shots-you-can-ask-for-in  
> Please ONLY ask me for the prompts on my tumblr ask box, not on the comments here.

**This prompt (and I think pretty much every one I'm going to post) is from tumblr @thepurecinnamonroll (Please follow this account! They are amazing! :))**

**Prompt list #3 Numbers: 31, 32, 33, 36, 42, 51, 53, 57, 60, 61, and 62... Sorry if it's too much, but you wouldn't mind would you? 😅**

**Okay at one point we have to put a limit…maybe ;) Lolz you know I’m up for a challenge :D. Though I can’t match the scene you created while reading these lolz.**

**31\. “I missed you.”, 32. “I’d rather be here.”, 33. “Don’t you ever change.”, 36. “Never stop smiling.”, 42. “Here take my sweater.” (I might alter that a tad ;) ), 51. “No one is perfect.”, 53. “I’m crazy about you.”, 57. “Stop staring at me.”, 60. “Don’t worry about it.”, 61. “We’re stuck in here.”, 62. “At least I’m with you.”**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A beam of light lit up the room as Garnet, Amethyst and Connie appeared. Walking towards the throne room to discuss diplomatic and future events between earth and gem-kind. Steven was already there along with Pearl, waiting for the others. Though half human, he was only a mediator between the ‘worlds’ so to speak. Connie knows and was involved with Gem culture. However fully human. A perfect candidate for an ambassador.

Upon walking up the grand staircase entrance, Connie smiled noticing Steven waiting for her. Gripping her skirt tighter while lifting it up. Trying to keep from shaking. This was formal event, well ‘dressy casual’ so to speak. Of course he worse his usual pink jacket, star t-shirt, red sandals and jeans ensemble. Once reaching the top, he held out his hand for hers. Pulling her in his arms as she accepted.

“I missed you” he spoke softly, kissing her gently on the lips. “And you look beautiful… as always.”

“Thank you” she said with a giggle, brushing her hair behind her ear slightly. “I hope I’m not to late for this?”

“No- well I mean we can always skip and do something more fun.” Steven teased while getting a fist bump to the shoulder from Connie.

“We have important business to take care of. A lot of people need help and I know I can’t just stand on the sidelines and do nothing. Plus it’s great practice for me as I might be doing things like this for the rest of my life.” He faked yawned/snore receiving another slap on the shoulder as he laughed which made her follow suit.

Unable to keep from looking serious while hearing his handsome sound of laughter. “Okay my Liege, I get your point.” Sighing she took his hand/arm, looking into his eyes. “Besides, I’d rather be here with you.” Steven ran his hand through his hair a tad while wrapping an arm around her waist. As both Garnet and Amethyst were gesturing for them to follow and begin the meeting. Connie rested her head against his shoulder as they walked together towards the meeting.

Okay, now picture this. You’re preparing for long periods of meetings with little breaks in between correct? Well what they didn’t prepare for was exactly how long this was taking. Steven snoozed through after a few hours, taking a break from people “needing” him so to speak. Therapy helped a lot with that. It had been almost a full year since he began and he was thankful for it.

In fact he could’ve declined but since Connie was here, he felt like he should be. Of course he knew she could handle herself, still it just didn’t feel right if he wasn’t by her side while on Homeworld. Especially since she saw and experienced a lot of horrible things while here. So he decided to come for her and for the others. Yes he was taking time for himself, but he still wanted to help out when he could. There just was a limit so-to-speak.

Connie couldn’t blame him for tapping out. Especially since it was going on for a long time. But for herself she was feeling physically tired. Melting on the inside as she was reaching a burning out point. Suddenly she felt an arm around her shoulder and under her legs. Lifting her up in his arms Steven sat down and put her on his lap.

“Rest, I’ll take over from here.” He smiled and she did the same. Even if he didn’t know a lot, well compared to her, about diplomatic meetings, he surely was good at the job. “Oh and” he wrapped a familiar pink fabric around her like a blanket “Here, take my jacket.” Snuggling slightly into his embrace she closed her eyes and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

“Thank you, don’t you ever change Steven Universe. We need more people like you in the world…s.”

“And you, never stop smiling, I need that in my universe.” he once again slightly teased, though it was true, in her ear as she slapped, or tapped from the fatigue she felt, his chest before falling into a nice sleepy nap. Steven enjoyed her peaceful state, as he liked knowing that she was safe, content and happy. Holding her gently, he began to take notes on what was discussed now, going forward. Interjecting the best he could when needed.

If it wasn’t for Pearl they would’ve been there for days on end. After explaining that humans need a lot of rest…again, the Diamonds called a break and let them go by night fall. Connie was a bit annoyed and frustrated since she felt embarrassed by sleeping at one point. Yes it felt good, but loosing focus on what she came to do was not cool with her.

“Don’t worry about it, no one is perfect! Connie you did great!” he said while being pulled by said amazing girlfriend of his. Of course he could keep up but on the inside he quite enjoyed this feeling. It was ironically, hilariously pleasing in a sense.

“I slept through a business meeting, Steven! This was suppose to go well. My first trial run on what I could be doing in the future.”

“Well if you want to know the future, I’m sure Garnet is around.” He joked as she stopped abruptly and turned to face him.

“This isn’t funny you know.”

“Of course I do Connie. But nothing ever goes smoothly the first time around right?” He waited as she folded her arms, pulled her lips inward and looked to the side. Shuffling her feet a tad from side to side before speaking up.

“Okay fine. you make you’re point.” Sighing she put her hands on her face. “Why do I feel like I didn’t accomplish anything?”

“You accomplished a lot Connie, a lot just by being here and so much more. Also thanks to our need to rest we proved how much that is important to the human race.” He smiled reassuringly, hands in pocket, gazing upon her as she lifted her head and pulled his jacket tighter around her shoulders.

“Stop staring at me so much.” she mumbled feeling a blush permitted on her cheeks.

“Can’t do that. You’re funding the “I-am-crazy-about-you” foundation and if you leave then all is lost!” He put the back of his hand against his forehead and his other hand against his chest. Tilting slightly backwards in a dramatic motion. Connie rolled her eyes and pushed him slightly. Watching while trying to hide her laughter as he stumbled backward trying to gain footing.

“And you’re a cringy flirt.”

“Oh come on! You love it!” He smiled raising his eyebrows up again and again making her loose all seriousness once more.

“Damn it Steven!” Connie laughed with a playful frustrating sigh. Pulling him close as they kissed passionately. The next day, Connie packed like she was going to space camp again. Meeting Steven at the top of the stairs once again.

“You ready for the next meeting?”

“We’re stuck in there- or going to be. You know that right?”

“At least I’m with you.” He said as she playfully punched his arm and laughed. Hand in hand as they tackled another long day together.


	3. Clarity and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie reassures Steven of her feelings for him and they talk about their future for their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first writing prompt request. If you want more info please check my notes on the last chapter.

**The numbers that are perfect for angst/fluff are: 27, 42, 43, 49, 52, and 66... I can't choose between those... You don't have to make angst for all of them but are you okay with that?**

**27\. “Kiss me.” 42. “You’re always on my mind.” 43. “You have no idea how much I want you right now.” 49. “Who hurt you?” 52. “I wouldn’t change a thing about you.” 66. “Why me?”**

**Bruh I’m taking this as a challenge, IMMA DO IT ALL IN ONE SHOT! ;) And yes I will try to make it angst like. However I might quite possibly fail lolz.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Why Me?” He mumbled between heart-wrenching sobs against her shoulder. With a quick text away she was there. Connie always was there for Steven. Especially after he had physically turned into what he perceived himself as.

A monster.

Though he took on the form, deep inside she knew he was _never_ one. But it hurt her to see that it happened at all. Inside she partially blamed herself for not pushing further. But she couldn’t focus on that, just like she told everyone, he needed them. He needed her, right now. So with arms wrapped around him as he leaned onto her, sitting on the couch in the dark living room, she comforted as he cried all he needed to let out. The emitting moonlight through the windows was all they needed to help ‘see’ right now.

“Because I love you, Steven. My Jam bud for life.” She spoke softly. Gently rubbing his back. Steven lightly chuckled before sitting up and wiping away the remaining tears. Thankful she was there, right now. Sometime’s he would feel guilty about calling her in for things like this, since she was working hard on school and other things. However, through her reassurance and willingness to help, he began to be more open with accepting her help.

Recovery is a process, and with therapy to help it was going just as much as one would expect. The tears he let fall were nothing new. Even during childhood he had his moments, but before his ‘breaking-point’ so to speak, he had grown a tad more self-conscious about it. If it wasn’t for Connie’s patience with him, listening in silence as he would ramble on, he figured he wouldn’t be as open compared to now.

“Thank you, Connie. For everything… I love you too.” Looking into her eyes his heart ached with joy. She was beautiful inside and out. It was a miracle she had stuck with him so far. “I still can’t believe you want to be friends with me. Let alone be my-… girlfriend.” Connie immediately took his hands in hers. Pressing one against her cheek and the other over her heart. Just enough so he could feel her smile and her heartbeat. To know it exists and this wasn’t some distant fantasy. It was real. Warmth and love flowed between them as she slightly moved closer to him.

“I wouldn’t change a thing about you, ever.” She spoke, rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand. He gently caressed her cheek and in turn made her lean against it. Turning her head slightly to press a kiss on the palm before looking back into his eyes. “Steven I have seen it all. And no matter what you look like, I’m always there for you.”

“But how can you even think about touching the hands that-” _‘Shattered…Murder….’_ The look in his eyes made her squeeze his hands tight, before he could retract them. It only took a second before he snapped out of it. Steven had been careful about where his mind went in moment’s like these. It was still what others would call ‘a moral gray area’, however he was coming to terms with that acceptance of his actions. How others responded was up to them. He couldn’t control them and what they felt. Only hope they would see past the flaws and regrets.

“Steven I love you. Nobody is perfect. We all of done things in the past we regret. Some more than others, however, it doesn’t change what I feel for you.” Connie smiled and looked at him, hoping her words had some sort of effect. Steven saw how much she meant what she said and what she was feeling. Moving one of his hands to around her waist and running his other hand through her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You are always on my mind, Connie. Always.” Though it was dim, the light was enough to see the blush appear on her face. It was an adorable thing she did and he cherished. Well in truth he cherished all of her. Gulping she looked down and closed her eyes briefly, before resting her forehead against his.

“People always say what they would change if they went back in time. For me I would make sure you coming into my life stays with me.” Though she saw awful things, got hurt and almost lost apart of herself at times; she would never even dare to think of trading her life for something normal. Especially when it came to meeting her best friend and her, without-a-single-doubt, soul mate. Though they had grown a tad apart, they had reconnected much more as easily as they became friends.

“Even with my- um-…proposal?” She giggled and clung to him a bit more. They both knew they needed to talk about it more. But one thing was for sure.

“I have told you ‘not now’, but that does _**not**_ mean no forever. Steven my answer is yes. But it’s more like a not yet.” She then bit her lip before continuing. “You asked me ‘if we are sure we are meant to be together why not say yes now?’” Repeating his question and paraphrasing a bit. “We talked about being our own people for a bit. Though don’t get me wrong I love being in this type of relationship with you. There was so much I wanted to say, maybe I should’ve pushed it further.”

“I would never want to take away who you want to be. And maybe so but it wasn’t like we we’re recovered from the shock yet.” He spoke with a more softer tone.

“True….Steven?”

“Yes?”

“Have you ever heard of a….promise ring?”

“Promise ring?” By that tone she figured it was a no. But the curiosity was also very present.

“Basically it’s like a promise between two people to always love each other…. and normally given to people who are not quite ready for marriage…. But that doesn’t mean you have to do that!” She began to ramble away the embarrassment she felt from the silent tension. “It was just a thought that came into my head and I thought it was a good idea to know but perhaps that was a bit to soon to tell and-”

“Connie” he spoke snapping her out of her speech. Steven then leaned in even closer. “Kiss me….” With that they allowed their lips to touch as Connie clung tighter. Steven pulled her so close she was on his lap. Leaning them back into the couch, still somewhat of a sitting position, as they slowly enjoyed the feeling. Patiently waiting as they each began to explore a bit more so than usual. After a few moments they both broke for air.

“You have no idea how much I want you right now…” Of course they weren’t ready but it was a nice thought to reveal every once in awhile. In a way it had the opposite and intended meaning affect on them both. While they wanted to do a tad more, they also know it was a good time to stop and just enjoy the moment now. Especially before they take an action either or both could end up regretting.

Steven then suddenly stood up, with Connie still in arms, as she laughed, giggled and clung to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. Watching as he walked towards the freezer, opened it up and revealed the still lit glow-in-the-dark bracelet. Emitting red all around the freezer and now them. Pulling it out he shut the door and looked into her eyes. She had lifted her head up and put her hand over her mouth. Tears threatening to spill over.

“I love the idea of a promise ring… well bracelet.” He spoke whilst setting her back down on the couch and kneeling before her on the floor. Taking her hand in his.

“Connie, you’ve been my jam bud ever since we met. Though we had many bumps I want you to know that I promise to be _your_ jam bud no matter what. Will you be the same for me?”

“Of course I promise Steven!” She said laughing and reaching out to be in his embrace. Pulling apart as he slid the promise bracelet onto her wrist. He paused though upon seeing a round bruise on her upper arm.

“Who hurt you?” He asked as her gaze followed his.

“Oh! No one did. This was an archery accident….and a reminder why I’m better with a sword.” She laughed nervously then gasping slightly upon feeling his lips on her skin. Watching as the bruise faded away until it disappeared. He had gotten control over his healing powers, now only activating them when he meant to do it. Then he pulled her closer once more, letting her head rest on his shoulder again as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“I also promise to protect you. Not because it’s what’s expected of me, but because I want too.” His words held so much weight she couldn’t help but let a few happy tears fall.

“I promise to always be by you’re side Steven.” They held onto each other for a bit longer. Since Connie’s parent’s were out of town for the week and they trusted her(and already had there evening check in), she stayed and laid in his bed next to him, being cuddled as she did the same to him. They talked about everything and nothing. Some conversations deep and others more lighthearted. Connie even brought up the fact once more about how much she loved his song for her. It was the part of that memory they both found pleasant. So before they fell asleep, he began to sing and hum the song for her and for himself.


	4. Nighttime Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie spend a sweet and hot summer day together.

**7 (again) and 59 please?**

**27\. “Kiss me.” 59. “Is this okay?”**

**Okay still answering this as one because it’s fun :)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was a normal summer day. Too hot to even enjoy a walk let alone almost anything outside. Well besides swim but Steven and Connie were saving that for later that night. So far they had played board/video games, baked a lot of stuff(including cookie catch which turned out to be a lot messier than planned), read books in silence and to each other, and we’re in the middle of watching a really cliche ‘Rom-Com’ flick. It was something they did to get the blood flowing. From all the laughing and cringe moments, enjoying just being content with each other.

Connie was sitting in-between her bf’s legs, leaning against him while his arms wrapped around her middle. She smiled as they broke into another fit of laughter over another cliched scene. Steven rested his head on top of hers after catching his breath. Feeling her loving presence was enough to make him happy.

Today was a day he needed apart from all the ‘darkness’ he had felt since he transformed into a beast. She brought out the happiness within him once again. so much so he was relearning to bring it out himself. Suddenly she turned her head and looked into his eyes, smirking a bit.

“Hey, you know how we can make this movie better?”

“Oh yeah?” He replied with a raised brow and smirk of his own. “How so my sweet knight?”

“My handsome prince like this!” She grabbed his shirt collar and brought him closer to her. So close their foreheads touched. “Kiss Me” With that he complied and brought a hand to her cheek. She let go of his shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled apart briefly giggling.

“Ah nice one Ms Knight.”

Later after a light dinner(or snack cuz reasons), Connie went to go change into her swimsuit in the guest bathroom. Steven was already ready and currently waiting with a bag filled with towels and a speaker for music. Soon they were off to the beach. During the night it would become cooler, but this was prime warm opportunity because of the suns hot rays from earlier.

It was easier than going into freezing cold water head on. Steven ran out ahead and watched as his gem slightly illuminated the water beneath him. The ocean floor was beautiful this time of night under a soft glow.

Connie took her time as she removed her wrap and removed her hair from the clip, letting it fall. Then she began walking into the water, the temperature nice and cool, and smiled as the water rose higher and her feet seemed to float upward. Finally she swam towards a very impatient Steven.

“Took you long enough” But he couldn’t complain. Connie’s cute purple tankini was adorable on her. Yes sexy does come to mind but beautiful suited her the most. As well as intelligent. Besides, he was the only one who saw her in this type of swimwear. Ever since she got rudely cat-called last summer it was a bit nerve wracking for her to be in public like this. But overtime it became easier. Besides it was at night and the only people around was her boyfriend.

“So? I’m here now right?” She giggled splashing him and vice versa, giggling at each other. Swimming around the ocean floor, exploring and just having fun. Steven cannon balled off some rocks nearby after jokingly mocking, reenacting, a scene from ‘The Little Mermaid’. Connie laughed, almost choking on water before doing the scene right. Though Steven made the splash effect since the tide was out. They even raced, swimming to one side(of the temple area overlooking the ocean) and back. It was a tie every time, with Connie’s athletic abilities from sword training and Steven’s powers.

Soon they rested upon the sand. Laying on multiple and large towels, trying to calm down there rapid breathing from swimming so hard. Connie laid flat alongside Steven, watching as the stars twinkled in the night sky.

“Is this okay?” The question came out of nowhere. But Connie was used to it by now.

“What do you mean?” She asked gently.

“I mean day’s like today, hanging out with you, swimming, watching the stars… being with you… I just…” he paused briefly before sighing. While she appreciated being mentioned twice in that list, also feeling the same way, it was important that he finished his thought first. So she waited a few seconds before continuing the question.

“Yes?”

“I feel like it’s a dream. Well sort of. I know it’s not but I just… I feel like life is going to wake me up and take me away from moments like these. I want to always find joy within these special times.” He then felt her head on his chest and arms around him. After a brief moment he followed suit and wrapped his arms around hers.

“Enjoy the times you have now. They’ll come again, but only if you truly want them to happen.”

“I do”

“Then I can assure you they will.” she wasn’t a therapist but she did her best. And for Steven that was more than enough. He smiled as they enjoyed the moment they were sharing right now.


	5. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Steven and Connie reminisce about the past.

**Numbers 26, 28, and 40 please uwu**

**You got it ;)**

**26\. “Here, let me help you.” , 28. “I care about you.” & 40\. “I wasn’t lying when I said that I loved you.”**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The Buddwick Public Library was full of helpful guides to ace Connie’s online exams. For a class she didn’t need but it worth it. Some labeled her an overachiever but she didn’t care. Studying was a distraction to keep away the hellish nightmares in her dreams.

Pearl almost pulling her into a cult of knighthood where she didn’t matter.

Fighting off against Blue Diamond and almost getting hospitalized if not dying from the attack.

Seeing her best friend, and hopefully soul mate, forced to cry. Getting apart of himself separated (with her not able to stop it from happening). All the times he turned pink, that she saw. When he yelled out at the hospital, in a desperate plea for help in a sense, that he could be around her. That pierced her heart like a knife. Then seeing him break down and transform into who he preceived himself as, a monster.

Breathing in sharply, she shook her head. Packing up her books, needing fresh air and distractions. Most time studying helps, others it did nothing. While going down the steps on the library entrance, the over-the-shoulder bag she carried (covered in Anime and musical references) strap broke.

Her books tumbled down along with other supplies. A frustrated and annoying sigh/groan erupted from her throat as her head leaned back and her eyes shut tight. Taking a deep breathe she knelt down and began to pick them up. Suddenly a familiar pair of red sandals were right in front of her. Looking up she smiled while blushing from the embarrassing scene she had gotten into.

“Here, let me help you” Steven spoke with his own smile and knelt down to pick up the remaining amount of books.

“Thank you” words finally coming out as she opened her bag wide enough for him to slip the books, paper and writing tools into. Offering his hand for hers to help her up. Then bending down and picking her heavy bag up with ease. “Oh it’s okay, I know it’s heavy.”

“Connie, I can hold my dad in the air, done it twice, without breaking a sweat. Your bag is not heavy for me, besides I want to do this.” He smiled with almost pleading puppy dog eyes.

“Oh alright Mr I-can-carry-everything-with-ease.” Connie teases. Making them both laugh before heading to Steven’s Dondai.

“Wanna grab a drink? I was heading that way anyways.” He laughed as one hand scratched the back of his head and a blush appeared. That’s when it hit her. He had just been to a therapy session. After every one he would grab a nice treat; as a way to reward himself for even going and pushing through the entire session. But they were getting easier to be comfortable with. So he did this more out of habit.

“If you don’t mind me tagging along.” Steven put her bag in the back before sharply turning to her.

“Of course I don’t mind. You’re my girlfriend, my jam bud…my Connie…” She blushed upon hearing that. They knew they didn’t “belong” to each other like items. It was just a sweet sentiment to the mutual feelings for one another. She then felt his hands on top of hers. “I care about you, a lot Connie.”

“I care a lot for you Steven.” Smiling he pulled her into an embrace. Her hands and head pressed against his chest. His arm around her waist and his hand running through her hair.

Sometime after the incident and he got therapy, was when he finally confessed he loved her. In a way he already did with the song and romantic picnic he set up. Though the proposal wasn’t a great idea to begin with. At least not that soon. His therapy helped bring out the more human side to which he needed.

But after a rough night and Connie being right there again the morning after, he knew he needed to tell her. So after a warm breakfast and getting ready for the day, he took her outside on the patio where the sun was rising from the sea. Holding her hands and slowly building up to the point. It was a miracle when she said it back to him.

Steven smiled from the memory before looking back and eyes widening. Connie was crying softly. Clinging to him as if the world could disappear, like his room in the temple, at any moment.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Lifting her head up she wiped away the tears and smiled.

“There were so many times I almost lost you Steven. So many times I thought I would never see you again… never being able to say I love you…. or if you that you would feel the same way.” The guilt from spilling all this made her look down in shame. However he needed to know this, what she was feeling. “I sometimes wonder if this is a dream. That I will wake up and all this would disappear…”

“Shhh” he smoothed and rocked her gently. Glad to be the one helping in this situation. Soon her tears faded and all they could hear was a slight breeze and a heartbeat.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to break apart on you like that.” Taking his hand, he placed his fingers under her cheek and chin. Gently encouraging her to look up.

“I wasn’t lying when I said that I loved you. I did then and I do now. And future vision be damned I’ll continue to love you endlessly.” Placing a kiss on her forehead he pulled her into another embrace.

“And I love you, I vow to keep you in my heart always.” She spoke softly. Then leaning forward for a gentle kiss before heading out in his Dondai to get the green tea matcha drinks. His right hand holding her left all the way. Squeezing it three times to say ‘I Love You’, which she did in turn the entire ride back.


	6. Dedication, Devotion and a Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loyalty and never giving up is what Connie wants to desperately convey to Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ask was actually from someone different! YAY! Thank you @ham4sponge11 (on tumblr)  
> Also Stevonnie is AWESOME! But I want to explore between just Steven and Connie as two separate people. This isn’t anything hateful it’s just something I’m trying out.

**Numbers 27 and 46 please???**

**You got it! ;)**

**27\. “Kiss me.” & 46\. “Dance with me.”**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

It had been a long night which dragged into the morning. Connie had just come back from her house to her boyfriend’s. It was an odd ritual really. But understandable, since Steven was in early-ish stages of therapy and personally needed someone who wasn’t a gem but fully human. Greg helped out some of the time when he wasn’t at the car wash or touring with Sadie and Shep.

Connie was the main one to talk too. Though they had some issues as well. But they both worked it out from time to time. Friends have fights too, nothing was perfect. Because of her parents rules about no spending nights over his house, she would leave only to come back when she woke up. So much so she would take a bag(weekly to refresh) with her filled with clothes, bathroom necessities and of course her studies. This began only when her helping out stretched at odd hours of the night and day.

She didn’t mind in the slightest. Not if it was for Steven. Her best friend and someone she had crushed on since they we’re little. In fact she had hoped one day they would be a couple. But then well things didn’t go according to plan. By this point it was a miracle he even accepted her as a friend again. of course this sort of thing didn’t happen every single day. Just once in awhile. And with Greg gone and this past session (although good in the long run) was beyond hard to get through. 

It was an hour after dawn and Steven was already up, making breakfast for the both of them. They smiled and Connie set her freshly made bag by the stairs. Before walking across the open area of the house to the kitchen. Puling down the plates, silverware, and napkins she set them on the table, before grabbing mugs and making the green tea they both liked. It was soothing and when you add lemon and honey, it’s really good. At least it was for them.

Steven had put the homemade pancakes(he set aside being a vegetarian full time till he had a better grip on things), with syrup and butter on top, on the plates. Then put a bowl of fresh fruit out between them. Once Connie came back with the tea, she sat down with him. They held hands and ate in silence for awhile. After rough nights like the previous one’s, a calm and more quiet morning was needed. Once finished and both did the dishes, Connie set up her study area and patiently waited for him to be done getting ready before taking over the bathroom. 

Once refreshed, Connie went to work studying while Steven did his routine that he did when a hard session came to pass. Sometimes she thought her studying would make it hard on him, since his education of humanity and earth culture were beyond different. But he had calmly assured her that it was okay. However he was honest when he felt uncomfortable even seeing a textbook. Those moments were almost non-existent now. But she was still cautious with it. And being so much ahead for even cram school, it didn’t harm to take the day off or two.

Three hours passed and Steven had migrated upstairs to the couch. Reading a book. Connie followed in suit, just finishing up her studies and needing a break from working hard. Sometimes Steven would rest his head on her lap and vice versa. Or even leaning against one another’s shoulders was enough. Today they did just that whilst holding hands.

“Connie?” He asked softly finally breaking the silence.

“Yes? What is it Steven?” She asked, putting the book down in her lap, marking the page before closing it. He did the same simultaneously.

“I want to start of by thanking you, again, for being here with me.”

“Of course, and don’t worry you’re not holding me back from anything. I want to be here with you.” she reassured him, smiling and squeezing his hand.

“You have no idea how much I appreciate that.” pausing, he took her other hand before looking into her eyes. “Connie I know we talked about what happened on the beach that evening… I know I’ve said this already but I am truly sorry for startling you like that out of the blue. However there is one thing about it that I still hold true in my heart. Ever since we met, our adventures, our friendship…when you kissed me before going to space camp,” he chuckled while she blushed remembering that.

“And even through everything in this moment of time. I can’t imagine anyone else who truly understands me like you do. I mean, you accepted me as both human and gem without question. Sticking by me, even at in my darkest moment. I- I care for you a lot Connie… If I had any dreams, it would be for you to be happy.

Whether it’s in College, having a job you will succeed at, or both, anything, if it makes you happy, then I would be too. Of course I don’t mean that as anything bad. I just, want the best for you. I hope you get the best in life because you deserve it… I say all this because… I love you….”

Tears streamed down her cheeks as a smile appeared. Steven had a worried expression, terrified that he said something wrong. “I didn’t mean that like ‘you ave to be happy so I can be happy’ thing! I just think you deserve the best for you and-” He stopped as her hands left his and arms wrapped around his neck.

“Just kiss me Universe” She spoke softly before they leaned in and let their lips touch. Normally in situations like this, though normally through dance, Stevonnie would appear. And while they both loved being Stevonnie, Steven wanted to control when that happened. Not just because he wanted to be human, but for Connie to be her own person as well.

There will be moments where they both agree to be they, but it was more than enough right now being two humans in love. Once they parted for air, Connie rested her head on his chest while Steven embraced her tightly in his arms. It was a moment they relished, being in love.

“So are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?” he asked, resting his head on top of hers.

“Well that depends.” She teased and pulled away, standing up and extending her hand to a very confused Steven.

“If you dance with me.” He then smirked and accepted, standing up himself. Then he pulled out his phone and connected to a wireless speaker, playing a list of songs they both liked. Then pulling her to the middle of the dance floor, he held her close while they danced till noon. Conversing while dancing and being in each others company and love.


	7. Gem Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another gem issue and adventure for Connverse

**I know it's a lot but... These numbers are from prompt #9 and I feel like 1, 2, 3, 13, 23, 26, 40, and 46 go together very well... Please can you do at least some of those numbers? 😅**

**Action: 35. “They jump into your car, breathless, and tell you to keep driving”**

**Sentence(s): 1. “Stop moving!”, 2. “I’m worried about you.”, 3. “What happened to you?”, 13. “I’m not a child!”, 23.“I’ve got your back.”, 26.“I’m going back to bed.”, 40.“Hey, are you still awake?”, 46.“Hold me just a little longer.”**

**This will be HILARIOUS (well I’ll try to at least)!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You know it’s simple. You get in your car, drive to a gas station, get a drink then leave right? WRONG! Connie was just about to leave when the passenger door swung wide open and her boyfriend scrambled to the seat. 

“DRIVE!” He said, his shield blocking that side of her car. Rolling her eyes, mindset to fighting mode she complied. When it came to gem issues, traffic and driving laws we’re slightly bent. And when it came to Steven, they were almost non existent. Still this was becoming more and more annoying.

“What did you do now?”

“I accidentally let loose a gem experiment from little Homeschool.” Normally people would freak out even more so, but….

“Steven!”

“What it’s non threatening to humans!”

“THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME THIS MONTH!” She paused watching him fiddle with the seat belt. “And stop moving so much! It’s really difficult to keep this car steady with the ground shaking.” He sighed while finally calming down a bit.

“Hey it’s not like I want to chase after experiments.”

“Well I think it’s time to temporarily shut down that lab until these get under control.” Taking in a deep breath, Connie sharply turned a corner. “What’s this one’s story?”

“Corrupted gem shard meets… fire.”

“FIRE?!”

“Hey! At least it’s not like-… yeah you’re right it’s bad. I know these corrupted gem shards need to find peace, like the Cluster. But this one…seemed to have a mind of it’s own. Like the shattered piece was a fresh cut gem. I don’t know….”

“I understand Steven, you want to help. It’s what I love about you….but… FIRE?! HELLO?!”

“Oh well Peridot thought it was a good idea to see how it reacted to different elements. And well it took to it too much…. did I mention it reformed around it.. well loosely reformed. BUT it’s not big! Normal gem sized!”

“Oh that I can see.” Connie adjusted her review mirror to see the on fire gem shard. Almost as tall as an Amethyst. Sighing she quickly made her way towards the Beach City Boardwalk. “Get ready to bubble the car… and please don’t let it sink!”

“Right!” They lead the gem to the ocean. Steven bubbled the car just in time and used his newly found strength powers to keep it afloat. It’s a little heavier than a bolder but nothing he couldn’t handle. The corrupted gem sank to the ocean floor. Once the car was safely back on the shore, Steven and Connie raced and swam to find the poofed shard. Before the tide took it way deep into the ocean.

A few hours passed. Connie had showered and changed at the temple because of the messed up and alge covered hair. Since she took up sword training, a pre packed emergency bag was important. Especially for today. Walking out she sighed and sat on the couch.

“I’m worried about you, sometimes.” She sighed while putting her dirty clothes into a smaller bag before putting that in her emergency bag. Steven came downstairs and began making dinner for them both.

“I know, I really do need to be more careful.” While setting down the ingredients, he sighed and looked over at her. “I’m really sorry for all the danger I seem to put you in.” Connie rolled her eyes and walked over to the opposite side of the kitchen counter.

“Hey, jam buds stick together.”

“Connie I know you mean well but I can’t always get you into trouble like this.”

“I’m not a child Steven! I can take care of myself. And while you’re right about being careful running into danger, we made a promise. No matter what I’m there to be by your side to defend.”

“I know you can, I don’t doubt that. But most of that is in the past now, we don’t need to-”

“Wait hold on! are you saying that we shouldn’t keep defending each other? To stop keeping our promise because the war is over?!”

“YES! Because there is no reason to be needlessly thrown into danger when we can avoid it! The war is over and we did our job.” He said as a tense silence fell between them.

“You really think that is what our promise is all about?” She whispered as a wave of shock and pain flared in her expression.

“I mean…. isn’t it?” He noticed the tears brimming her eyes and immediately felt in his gut something was off.

“What happened to you?” She spoke before running upstairs to the balcony. Wiping away the tears in her eyes. She was beyond happy to be in a relationship with him. But now…. ‘Was that all this promise ever was? Just as to fight and defend?…’ Arms folded on the railing and head down as she tried to stop the tears from spilling

Steven finished making dinner before joining her outside. No words were spoken as he walked up behind and wrapped his arms around her. Connie soon molded her body against his. Turning around and pressing her head on his chest.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overreact like that.”

“In fairness I didn’t explain myself to well.” He sighed before gently placing his hand under her chin, encouraging her to look up. Brushing away the tears staining her face as she did so. “Of course the promise means more to me than just defending here and there.I do want to still keep it. I love you Connie, I want to be by your side always. I hope that still is true for you.”

“Of course it is Steven.” She spoke before kissing him on the lips briefly. Then wrapping her arms around his neck. They stood there embracing each other for a few minutes. Though no words were spoken, just being with each other like this said it all. Like they were sorry, “I’ve got your back”, etc. Soon they went downstairs to eat pizza, drink soda (ice cream later) and watch a comedic movie in the living room.

“Connie are your parents out of town?” she nodded, having already gotten the ‘check-in’ call earlier. They had slept in the same house before. But always in separate bedrooms. After movie number two, they both got ready for bed and went to there sleeping arrangements. Sometime later, Steven went downstairs to get a glass of water. Noticing his beloved girlfriend was stirring a bit. Walking over he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, are you still awake?” a slight groan came from her as she turned to face him.

“I can’t sleep” Sometimes this would happen. It wasn’t because of any health issues, but after being on edge a lot like she was with all the gem stuff, it was hard to return to a normal sleep schedule. Steven knew this, gently picked her up, cradling her slightly and laid down on the couch with her in his arms. Rubbing her back slightly as she listened to his heartbeat. That always seemed to do the trick. After awhile Steven began to feel the fatigue.

“I’m going back to bed.” he whispered before feeling her shake her head a tad and clung to him tighter. Connie really did like being in his arms. Sometimes it made her blush while other times, helped her be more calm just knowing he was alive and right there. For this moment was one of those times.

“Hold me just a little longer…please.” In a sense Steven understood that, he relished the feeling of her breathing in an out, sleeping peacefully and feeling her own heartbeat as well. Knowing she was safe, made him feel more at ease. Smiling he clung a bit tighter and stroked her hair.

“Alright” In the end, they had stayed like that all night. Sleeping peacefully in each others embrace, loving each other and enjoyed just being together.


	8. Healing and Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both take care of one another....and cuddle....:)P

**From prompt #1 numbers: 7, 13, 16, 18, 21, 26, 28, and 33 also they'll be "Bandaging each other's wounds" (from one of the action prompts).... I hope that's not too hard to understand 😅**

**7\. “I’ll keep you warm.”, 13. “I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.”, 16. “I’ve got you”, 18. “It’s late. Shouldn’t you be asleep?”, 21. “We’ll figure this out.”, 26. “Here, let me help you.”, 28. “I care about you.” 33. “Don’t cry.”**

**Scenario: Bandaging each other’s wounds.**

**No problem at all ;) Thank you for the prompts💕 my apologies for it bring kinda short tho.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was perceivable to get hurt during anything athletic or with lots of ‘exercise’ so to speak. Heck, or even a fight with lost corrupted rogue gems if the past! But this one left more of a mark than before.

Sure Connie poofed and Steven bubbled it away for now, but the scrapes, bruises, etc were evident that this fight was a bit more than they expected it to be. Obviously forgetting Pearl’s number one rule about never under estimating there opponent. Especially in battle.

Now with Steven’s healing abilities, they would be fine no problem. Even inwardly for him they already where healed. However Dr Maheswaran was a bit more on edge with magically healing away injuries all the time. The body needed to build up immunity, and learn to recover smaller injuries without any major help involved.

Now if it was a major injury then yes Steven healing both of them would be important to do so immediately. However being so dependent on it all the time isn’t healthy, ironic to think about but it makes sense. Too much of a good thing can turn to be a drug, so to speak.

So they used more traditional methods. Back at the temple, they took out the extreme-gem-emergency kit (designed by Connie’s mom herself) and began to take care if their small injuries. Washing off any infection before using bandaids and other medical supplies. Connie couldn’t help but notice Steven slightly struggling with the extreme sticky bandaid. Not many people knew how to navigate there way around the sticky strength of it all.

“Here, let me help” she smiled as he watched her hold, adjust and placed the bandage where he wanted it to go in the first place. He winced a bit from the sticky residue pulling his skin from the wrong place he had it before. “Don’t cry on me now” she teased as he rolled his eyes.

“Thank you,” he grumbled and scratches the back of his head. “We’ll figure this out.” Laughing hard as he spoke, gently touching his gem.

“Hopefully we can avoid these a bit more of we don’t get distracted.” Connie rolled her eyes and sighed, more to herself than him. It was her fault, they didn’t have to go exploring the world. Which caused them to ignight a trap and awaken the said fore mentioned gem. Suddenly she felt his hand on her shoulder.

“I care about you. I trust you Connie, we all make mistakes sometimes.” With a smile he gently grabbed her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

That evening, as Connie laid on the couch, she heard feet shuffling beside her. A familiar movement she added.

“It’s late, shouldn’t you be asleep?” She asked knowing it was well more into the early hours of morning.

“It’s, cold and your shivering.” He then slid next to her and enveloped her in his arms. “I’ll keep you warm.” Though this was only half true as he knew she had nightmares from the past.

He knew it wasn’t entirely his fault. But guilt in his unintentional part grew more and more. After awhile of them holding each other, silence and just being at peace with each other, Connie finally fell back asleep.

“I’ve got you.” He whispered hoping she knew that in her heart like he did. They were always a team but he will protect her like she did with him. Even if it meant nightmares or a gem problem. He was going to be there for her, just as much if not more, than ever before. “I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me… just like I’m safe with you.” He said before kissing her forehead and falling asleep next to her.


	9. Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Inspired by a couple of beautiful artwork pieces by @_spiraledicon_ on instagram.
> 
> Warning this was a bit on the less fluffy side of things.

They we're right. High school was nothing to make such a big fuss over. Besides being mentally ready for whatever came your way later in life. Education wise that is. Connie pore into her studies. Taking slight interest in journalism and took up a hobby with calligraphy. Watching other's write in study hall. Copying every unique style she saw.

It wasn't like she was ever going to do anything wrong with her talent. But it became more of an obsessive hobby. Still she hid it well and kept doing the best she could to get into Jay Hawk University when the time came. Connie figured this was why she was obsessing so much. Having a sense of calming amongst her chaotic studies. Extracurricular activities were there of course. But even they were becoming more and more like work along with her studies; rather than a break from it all.

But when she was writing, it cleared her mind into a whole imagination. Not so much stories but for the aesthetic of a Victorian style letter; he beauty and artistic style of how it all came together. No one else knew of her secret love for calligraphy, or how deep of a passion she had for it. Until one day a new guy rolled around.

Steven Universe

He was there as a transfer student. A transfer from home school to her public school that is. No one else knew he also lived in a town called _Beach City_. Hardly anyone cared. In fact he had slipped into the background so to speak. However he had an almost ghostly presence. Sitting behind Connie in class, his grades on par with her own, and yet he stayed silent.

Until Connie saw a paper airplane on her homework during study hall. On one flap it said **'Open me'** in huge, black, block like letters. Hardly anyone she knew wrote that precise. It was as if the letters were printed off a copying machine. Hesitantly she opened it up and examined the contents.

**'Surprise!...**

**Turn around'**

Her skin shivered from the cold she felt more intensely than before. She felt a familiar sense of eyes watching her from behind. Complying to what the note instructed her, she turned and immediately saw Steven, watching from across the more secluded area of the library. Sitting while leaning back against the chair. Both legs up on the table. Eyes staring directly at her.

Doubt struck her as she lifted up the note and pointed at it then him. Steven's shoulders lifted up in a shrug, arms raised and hands opened in surrender. Mouthing a simple phrase that confirmed everything.

'You caught me.' His smirk widened into a slight smile. Connie rolled her eyes, gathered her stuff back in the bag, picked it up and walked over to him. Sitting right across from his table. She pulled out a pen and began to write down a simple question.

'Hi, what do you want?' Folding it in half she slid it across. Watching as he read it, sighed and oddly enough took out his phone. Writing something in there note as well, sliding to back to her. Along with his, now unlocked, phone two seconds later. To a page where someone can put in there contact info. Connie opened it and rolled her eyes.

 **'Please?'** Steven's expression turned from a smirk to over-the-top puppy dog eyes and pouted lower lip. Connie smiled slightly, trying to hide it along with her laughter. Biting her lip they continued this exchange.

_'Why?'_

**'I need help with my studies.'**

_'Why me?'_

**'You have the intelligence without being annoying. I respect people like that. Besides.... you are beautiful.'** Looking up she watched as he smiled. Eyes connecting with her own as she froze, unable to write anything. Then the bell rang. Snapping her out of her own thoughts. Shaking her head as she quickly entered her information in his phone. Handing it to him before rushing off to her last class. Not even thirty seconds later a text message popped up on her phone.

**_'See you after school, cutie.'_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normally, her mindset was school first and dating later. But what if you could have both. The first study session was amazing. Stopping by to get slushies and snacks, texting her parents what she was doing (which became easier once they eased up on the rules. Trusting her a lot more since she was college bound soon), and then back to his place. After prepping for a quiz they had tomorrow, Steven went and grabbed a bowl of popcorn and water bottles, setting it on the coffee table before them.

"I say we deserve a break, so how about a movie?"

"Well I think we should go over things one last time-" Connie gasped, cutting off her sentence as he took her hands in hers. Causing her to look up. Blushing as she noticed how much she was falling for him. He was intelligent, funny as he cracked jokes from time to time and he looked exceptionally cute in her eyes. Brushing his hand against her cheek, pushing back a lock of her hair as she leaned into his touch. Gazing into each others eyes, they moved closer until their lips touched.

This was Connie's first kiss. But wanting this so badly, she let his hand rest lowly on her waist. The other running through her hair. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck. It was soft, gentle, sweet. She felt herself lost within it. Allowing his tongue to graze her lower lip, begging for her. Inching forward as a response. With that he grazed inside her. Slowly as Connie dared doing the same. their breathing became heavy as she laid against him. His back against the couch cushions.

This was the first of many special, intimate moments between them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few months since they shared a kiss. A few months since he asked her to be his girlfriend. A few months to where she was in paradise. Until it all crumbled.

Now gems and gem magic was a huge thing. A huge culture in Connie's eyes. However she learned about them in secret when she was little(her parents were rule heavy at the time). But after awhile it faded into the background in favor of her current studies. So it sparked nostalgia for her as she discovered Steven was half gem.

He told her about all his cool healing powers, the different shields he could make, His strength and being able to float/fly when needed. Demonstrating them all to her of course. Lifting her in his arms as they flew above the entire city, giving remarks of reassurance that he wasn't going to let her fall. Still Connie couldn't believe how beautiful the view was from that height. It was amazing.

Unfortunately it didn't stop there.

Once she met the crystal gems, his family/caretakers, things began to be a tad different between them. Instead of studying openingly in his living room, they studied in his bedroom. Which would've been okay, if not for one incident.

It was while they were passionately kissing that things began to turn more intense. Steven had grasp her upper thigh and began to lift her leg up around his waist. Sliding his hand against her skin, caressing every inch. Repeating the process on the other side. Then slowly began to rub her lower back, fingering the hem of her blouse and running his hands underneath. Caressing her skin until he touched the clasps of her brassiere. Making Connie pull back.

"Wait....I'm not..." she began but stopping as they kissed once again. Steven removing his hands from her her top and pulling back.

"Alright... but is it alright if I do this?" With that he pressed his lips against her neck and moving them both too the bed. Connie moaned and gripped his jacket as she felt a mark being left on her skin. Feeling his lips move towards the top of her breasts before stopping. They had laid side by side for a few minutes as he held her close. Both completely out of breathe.

At the sound of her alarm sounding midnight, Connie had hastily gathered her things and began walking out the door. Thanking the stars aligning that neither of her parents were at home that night. On account of working double shifts. If they heard she accidentally slept in her boyfriends house let alone literally sleeping in the same bed; well she would attend classes as a ghost since they would've killed her over this.

"Where do you think you're going?" Steven's voice rang out from amongst the shadows. Connie gulped and began to breathe a bit easier from the sudden scare from before.

"I have to get home. If I'm caught by this, then I'm dead."

"Then let me take you home." With that they we're off to her home. Before she headed inside, Steven gave her an old pink jacket he used to wear. It looked like a varsity jacket a sports jock would have. Still she loved it and wore it often.

Until she saw the broken gem shards in the pocket the next day during study hall.

Eyes widened from the sight of the orange, pointed pieces in her hand. Connie knew the concept of shattering very well from what was told to her. From the gem war his family fought, the battle field where it all happened, the cluster in the earths core, and now this. This confirmed how real it was. Knowing something and experiencing it are two different things. A sort of weight pressed against her hand, as the other reached up to touch the mark. _'No...'_

"Hey cutie" A voice called out, arms wrapped around her frame. Tightening the grip as his voice began to laugh and she began to shake.

"S-Steven-"

"I've been waiting for this day."

"What?" He kiss her lips once more pulling back only to whisper lowly to her alone.

"Now...let's chat"


	10. Illuminating Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Inspired by a beautiful piece of artwork done by @meku95on Instagram. I really hope I captured the ideas and themes of Meku's AU well.

It was a beautiful midnight blue sky. The thundering clouds from storms of the previous nights, calmed into something more gentle and soft. The stars seemed to shimmer all over the night sky so well. Twinkling amongst the cosmos. And right in the middle of it all was the beautiful full moon, illuminating the night sky with it's pure glow.

A certain young woman with black curly hair clipped back a bit, eyes that danced amongst the tiny fragments of light in the sky, stood against the balcony railing. Allowing the cool breeze to brush past her skin. Her long blue skirt billowing with the wind. Her life only began to be more and more chaotic. So moments like these is what she yearned for.

Calm...peaceful...serene 

Taking in a deep breath she let out sort of longing sigh. Wishing for more moments like these where all her troubles would disappear. However her thoughts wavered as she moved her gaze down her arm. Though covered with her long(halfway puffed) sleeve blouse, what lied beneath reminded her of what she set out to do. Caressing her arm she felt the outline of the mark left by a certain demon.

Now should she have expected something like this when making a deal with a literal demon? Perhaps. But it's one thing to learn and have knowledge, its another to experience it first hand. Still it would've been nice to be warned about it. Instead of grabbing her arm outright from the beginning. The memory flashed intruding her quiet moment as she rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation this time.

"Is something wrong M'Lady?"

Connie jumped and turned to face the said demon before her. Still wearing the pink suit he always wore. In a way he seemed handsome.... for a demon. Twin horns protruding, while slightly bent, from his front hairline, pointed ears angled upwards, patches of what appeared to be scales under his pink and black eyes and nails similar to that of an animal's claw. Not to mention more patches of scales all across(from what she could see) his skin.

This was the demon she signed away anything for. In exchange of becoming a witch.

"Nothing's wrong Steven, I'm just enjoying the evening sky." She replied turning her gaze back on the moon. Whenever it was a full moon, she took every opportunity to bask in it's beauty. It was like watching it made all her worries go away.

"It it's a beautiful, night." Steven spoke as he stood by her. Trying his best to hide the fact that he would much rather look at her than the stars. For she was more beautiful in his eyes than anything the universe had to offer. Which was ironic considering that was apart of his name. There was just something about her that ignited a flame deep in his heart.

However that also meant that someone else was watching as well. Someone he wanted so desperately to escape from. To be rid off. A violet glow flashed across his eyes as he groaned and held his head with one hand. Using all of his inward and mental strength to keep something within him locked away.

"Steven? What's wrong?" A faint voice called out, bringing him back to reality. It was then he realized her hand was on his arm. A concerned expression clear across her face. Her caring demeanor was one of the many things he admired about her. With a smile he breathed in deep to regain his composure.

"I'm alright, just a headache." Connie's eyebrow raised up in confusion.

"Demon's get headaches?"

"Er well in a sense. But don't worry about it M'Lady, it's not important." He quickly added before getting an idea. "How about a dance?"

"A- dance? Now?" This was completely out of the blue. Seemingly like he was trying to distract her from what was really happening. However since she was still inexperienced witch, going upfront and demanding an answer probably wasn't the smartest idea. So she decided to drop the matter, for now, and focus on the current question at hand. "But there is no music."

"On the contrary, music is everywhere. All you have to do is open you're mind to all possibilities, clear your thoughts and just listen." His voice grew soft as she breathed in, closed her eyes and tried her best to listen. At first it was quiet, then all of a sudden a faint sound echoed in her ear. Becoming louder and louder. Like a lovely symphony performed by an amazing orchestra. The music flowed through her as she smiled and opened her eyes.

"I can hear it" She whispered, not wanting to disturb it's beauty.

"Would you like to dance with me, M'Lady?" Steven bowed slightly as one hand hid behind his back, the other extended to her. Connie placed her hand in his, feeling his gentle grasp as his fingers entwined with hers. Pulling her close as she felt his hand on her back. Gentle grasping her skirt since it would be in the way because of the length. Then reality struck her.

"Wait I don't know how to dance."

"It's alright, just follow my lead and hold on tight."

"What do you mean hold on t- Whoah!" Connie gasped as Steven pulled them both up high into the air, swirling and moving amongst the wind. Exposed to his floating powers was one thing, but being this high up the ground was something she wasn't used to. Moving closer she clung to his jacket, afraid to look down.

"Don't be afraid, I got you." He smirked as they reached above the clouds. So she could see the moon more up close than before. Her gasp and amazed expression made him chuckle.

"This. Is. AMAZING!" Her eyes lit up, like the stars above, before closing them and leaning backwards. Letting her arms fall back and the feeling of ecstasy overtake her. Steven smiled and soon pulled her back up as they continued to dance within the moon's radiant light.

After awhile it was a toss up of who lead who, but they didn't care. Connie twirled outward before spinning back into his arms. Leaning her head back against his shoulder as she rested her hands on top of his. Which were right against her middle, pressing her softly against him.

Steven wished this moment would last forever. However he was filled with gratitude that he could give her a magical night. Without any worry from the monster that was chained deep inside him. Shaking away those thoughts, he let himself be slightly lost within the moment as well. Letting the music and their laughter be the only sounds that filled the night sky.


	11. Entwined Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Inspired by beautiful artwork created by Instagram @ayellowbob.

It had been only weeks since Little Home School/World was completed and put in use. Only months since Spinel came into the lives of the Crystal Gems. Years since Steven began his journey as a Crystal Gem to Savior of the Galaxy. And four years since he met his best friend Connie. A girl whom he had began to develop strong feelings for. Someone who he can fully trust and give an honest outsider perspective on.

That was Connie Maheswaren. She, who is intelligent in both earth and gem culture and talented with her violin and sword, was the only person he cared for. Like how Greg first cared for Rose or how Ruby cared for Sapphire and vise versa.

So when she kissed his cheek before heading to space camp, that's when hope ignited within his heart. Before he had been slightly oblivious about her affections towards him. Now looking back, not only was she a great friend, but like him for who he was. That kiss confirmed it. He still could remember the soft touch of her lips against his skin. The warmth he felt as her hand rested over his heart. The lingering presence she left once it was over, and the smile on his face because of it.

Since she got back from space camp(after one rather rude interruption in his eyes), he hand longed to see her. Waiting patiently while she rested at home from the trip back, unpacked and settled into her old arrangements once more, and spent some time with her family. After two agonizing days, filled with preparing for Little HomeSchool to open up in the Fall, he got a text from his bestie.

_Hey Steven! I was wondering if you were free tonight? Maybe going to star gaze, tonight is perfect for it, and then maybe watch a movie. Ya know, catch up on things?_

**CONNIEEEEE!!!!! Um duh it's me. Of course I'm free and would love to hang out tonight!**

_Oh my bad mr I-am-running-a-new-school-for-gems-and-might-be-to-busy-for-friends._

**We don't start till Fall.... and you know I'm never to busy for you.**

_........wow_

**What?**

_You. Are. Incredibly. Cheesy. ...But also sweet. So would six work?_

**Awwww I know I'm full of sugar! and yes! Movie first then star-gazing? To let the sun set and the stars come out to play?**

Yes full of donuts that is. Lol and sounds like a plan! See you later Steven!

See ya Connie! 

The night couldn't come fast enough for Steven as he cleaned up in almost record time. Impressing Pearl all the while. Informing the others of her visit and ordering a pizza. Getting specifically her favorite kind, cheese in the crust. Setting up everything for the perfect night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No way! You didn't get sick?! Not even a little nauseous? I mean not like I want you too but still."

"Nope! That speed simulator was nothing. Probably because I've been in space ships multiple times."

"What did I say Connie. I call it!"

"Oh whatever Steven. It was still a great place to discover more about the cosmos. Anyways, the others were so impressed with me, that I was the most popular girl at Space Camp...for the day. It wasn't all that comfortable to have everyone staring and judging all the time. But the support from the majority felt nice. I'm just glad no one saw me leave with Lion for perhaps hours on end. But they were all asleep so I got away with it."

The stars twinkled brightly as the two of them sat up on the large grassy cliff. Looking up to the stars above. Finding constellations and creating their own. All while conversing about other things that happened while they were away.

The evening breeze felt cool, melting away the lingering summertime heat from the day. However on the grass it made Connie shiver. Between that and the ocean making the wind more chilly, it was a bit too cold for her liking.

Steven noticed her rubbing her arms to try and keep warm. Removing his pink jacket and placing it over her shoulders. She gulped, a faint blush against her cheeks, smiling and moving closer to his side. Slipping her arm into the sleeves.

"Thank you"

"Anytime Connie...." Steven hesitated before breathing in deep and just jumping right to it. Hardly having any chance to talk about it since she had to get back to camp. "Um... I have a question for you."

"Yeah? What is it Steven?" Connie looked up at his sudden inquiry.

"Well before you went to Space camp.... um.... do you remember after our hug what you- er what happened?" It was awkward as it could get for any teen. Connie felt it and fiddled with the hem of his jacket sleeves. But unable to hide her smile as Steven looked into her eyes.

"Yeah... you mean when I kissed you?"

"No, when I asked you to tell everyone that space used to be really scary and dangerous but it's great now."

"Oh..." She ducked her head into her pulled up knees, trying her best to shake off the embarrassment.

"Nah I'm kidding I meant the kiss." Steven joked in a nervous fit of laughter as Connie pulled her arm into the sleeve, using the empty area to smack his shoulder.

"Not fair Universe!"

"I can't help it" Steven shrugged, rubbing his shoulder that she attacked noticing she couldn't hide her own smile either.

"Well what about the kiss?"

"I-I wanted to say I liked it a lot... and asked if you truly meant it." He added with a much more softer tone in his voice. Connie moved closer, only inches away from his face.

"Does this answer your question?" Lips touching his cheek once more, the feelings from the first time she did that resurfaced. Even her hand was on his chest once more. This time lingering a bit longer. Enough to let him entwine his hand with hers.

"Yes.... and this is my answer." With that he leaned in and pressed his lips against her cheek. Smiling upon hearing her inhale sharply. Pulling back she looked upon him in shock.

"Did that?-... did you?-.... what?" He chuckled and did it again. This time peppering his kisses as she giggled. Finally getting the point.

Soon they were in this battle of multiple kissing on each others cheek to entire face. Laughing so hard and becoming so lost that at the same time, they briefly brushed each others lips. Within that moment, gazing into each others eyes, they both leaned in closer and began to gently kiss for real.

It was a glorious first kiss for both of them. Sweet, kind, sentimental and innocent. After a short while they pulled back. Connie rested her head upon his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him.

No words needed to be said as they embraced and shared the tender, sweet moment between them. Watching as the twinkling stars seemed to dance in celebration, just for them.


	12. Serenity and Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Connverse one-shot goes to a very special person who needs all the love and kindness (and michael jackson ;) ) in the world. @/thepurecinnamonroll, this one is for you <3.

It was around midnight. The night sky filled with countless stars and a full moon illuminating down upon a very intricate and unique beach house. Waves crashing against the rocks with a sound so calming that one could fall asleep to it's music.

But not for Steven universe.

His thoughts kept him awake amongst the quiet. He loved his jam bud, Connie. Adored every part of her. Her intelligence, beauty, personality, _everything_. However what scared him the most was loosing her. Not just physically but also as a good friend. So when he had the ridiculous idea to propose, it felt like the end of the world.

Still no matter what she was by his side. The next day she called him to see how he was. Took him to a hospital and....left when he needed space. It was heartbreaking to witness let alone be apart of. When he yelled at her, guilt immediately followed. Heck even she called his father to come and be with him(before the lash out but still, he didn't know till after the fact).

The signs were all there. She still cared for him even if it was awkward between them both. His therapist told him it was normal to feel what he felt back then. But the memory still hurt even after they talked about it. Even though Connie apologized and reassured him of her affections. And even confessing her love to him a long time afterwords.

_' "I needed to know what love is to me before I can say it to you and truly mean it. Now that I have an understanding and I feel it in my heart, I know it's real." '_

He loved her then, now and, so far, every day for the rest of his life. But even so, there was just one thing that bothered him. They liked being Stevonnie. It was a thing they shared and it made them both happy. However if he was going to try to be human, then he was going to start controlling his powers. Controlling them in a way were he decided when it was best to use them. Including fusion.

Before he was scared that if he didn't practice it enough, he would loose the ability. But he was growing older now and that fear faded away. Now he had to break the habit of his powers in use constantly. It took him awhile but he understood what Connie meant. To be your own person.

What he tried to do was become like Garnet. In fairness that was all he had as a role model for it besides his dad. He needed to decide what fit best for him. He couldn't be a fusion all the time. Even Ruby and Sapphire miss looking at each other most of the time. Yes Connie has been exposed to, accepted and respected gem culture. However he had to consider her wants as well. She wanted to be unique and not a carbon copy of others around them(and so did he). They were going into this as a team. As a couple.

But even before all that he needed to have the habit of being human. Finding a balance, besides all the necessities like food and cleanliness and basic emotions, between a gem life and a human life. To start he needed to control his magic.

In a way he already has, but every once in awhile he would get carried away and poof, there is Stevonnie. That's where it was getting harder for him. However with lots of practice he was beginning to control the fusion even lost in the moment.With Connie's help of course.

Steven looked down at his sweet Connie, smiling as he watched her sleep on top of him. Feeling her breathing against him as her chest moved up and down gently. She had come over to work on her studies. A new environment to freshen her mind and such. Then they had pizza while watching a movie. Which ended up with both of their lips locking against each others. So intense they leaned against the couch.

_No Fusion_

_His lips parted from her as they trailed down her neck. Leaving a huge mark against her side. Before pulling down her tank-top slightly and moved downwards towards the tops of her breasts._

_No fusion_

_Her fingers moved from caressing his chest to running through his thick, curly midnight black hair. Massaging his head as he moaned. His own hand sliding under her shirt, caressing her back. Being careful around her undergarment._

_No fusion._

_They agreed as long as it wasn't broken or taken off, nor touched beneath or right above those specific fabrics, it was okay. (at least until they were married. Sex was a territory they were hardly ready to explore. Let alone making out without some form of clothing on) And if one felt uncomfortable, they would stop immediately._

_Steven while careful, brushed by quickly and felt one of her bra hooks being loose. He paused feeling like she needed to know in case anything were to happen._

_"Um Connie... you're bra is slightly unhooked. I swear I didn't mean too-"_

_"Oh, thank you for telling me. It did feel it being slightly loose before. Can you help me hook it back up please?" That was a response he wasn't expecting. Still he carefully readjusted and secured the hook in place. Pulling his hands out from her tank-top, and pulled her close to have her lips touch his once more. Her hands moved back to his shoulders and around his neck. There kisses much slower and more gentle than a few moments ago._

_No fusion_

That was a good sign. Afterwords, she got into more comfortable sweats, brushed her teeth and began working at the kitchen table again. Her parents were away on a doctor's convention. They trusted Steven but this was still a secret between him and herself.

Besides she was normally home by this time. However as he walked down around ten to grab some water, he found her sleeping with her head on the table. So he carried her in his arms all the way upstairs. Letting her snuggle next to him in her sleep.

He gently brushed his fingers through her soft hair. Smiling as she gripped the blanket, covering both of them, in her fingers. He sighed and wondered how lucky he was to have someone so amazing as her. So lost in thought he began to speak his thoughts out loud.

"I just want to lay next to you for a while. You look so beautiful tonight. Your eyes are so lovely. ... Your mouth is so sweet. ... A lot of people misunderstand me. That's because they don't know me at all." _'But you truly understand me Connie.'_ "I just want to touch you. ... And hold you. ... I need you ... I need you because-...I love you so much." The music filled the air. The music only they could hear. Growing softer before it built into their own symphony.

**Each time the wind blows**

**I hear your voice so** **I call your name** **Whispers at morning** **Our love is dawning** **Heaven's glad you came**

She was angelic in his eyes. He didn't care how cheesy it was, this moment was for them two alone. A sacred moment they shared.

**You know how I feel  
This thing can't go wrong  
I'm so proud to say i love you  
Your love's got me high  
I long to get by  
This time is forever  
Love is the answer**

_I hear your voice now  
You are my choice now  
The love you bring  
Heaven's in my heart  
At your call  
I hear harps  
And angels sing_

Connie's eyes were wide open, gazing into his as he looked down with eyes wide. Feeling her every emotion for him in every word she sung. Just like he did. 

_You know how I feel  
This thing can't go wrong  
I can't live my life  
Without you_

Steven, with a smile(and tinted blush), gently pulled her up off the bed. Holding her close as they began to dance. A lyrical confession of love for her pouring from his lips. She responded back with all her heart.

**I just can't hold on**

_I feel we belong_

**My life ain't worth living  
If I can't be with you**

Her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands resting gently upon her waist. Gazing into each other's eyes.

**_I just can't stop loving you  
I just can't stop loving you  
And if i stop  
Then tell me just what  
Will I do_ **

_'Cause I just can't stop loving you_

He spun her around until her back was against his front. Head on his shoulder and hands overlapping his.

**At night when the stars shine  
I pray in you I'll find  
A love so true**

His lips right by her ear just so she couldn't misunderstand a word he was singing. Smiling she reached back and gently caressed his cheek.

_When morning awakes me  
Will you come and take me  
I'll wait for you_

Taking his hand in hers, she spun out and back in. Holding on firmly as he dipped her back.

**You know how I feel  
I won't stop until  
I hear your voice saying,  
"I do."**

Her head extended back until her hair touched the floor. Her leg sensually wrapped around his waist. Bringing her back to once again to meet her eyes with his own.

_"I do."  
This thing can't go wrong_

**This feeling's so strong**

_Well, my life ain't worth living_

They leaned against each other, foreheads softly touching each other. Swaying to the music they were composing.

**_If I can't be with you  
  
I just can't stop loving you  
I just can't stop loving you  
And if I stop  
Then tell me just what will I do_ **

**I just can't stop loving you _  
_**

_We can change all the world tomorrow_

**We can sing songs of yesterday**

_I can say, hey farewell to sorrow_

**This is my life and I**

**_Want to see you for always  
  
I just can't stop loving you_ **

_No, baby_

_**I just can't stop loving you** _

_If I can't stop!_

_**And if I stop** _

_No_

_Then tell me just what will I do  
What will I do?_

_**I just can't stop loving you** _

**Know I do girl!**

_**I just can't stop loving you** _

**You know I do  
And if I stop**

**_Then tell me just what will I do_ **

**_I just can't stop loving you_ **

Their lips touched once more. Whispers brushed passed them as they each took a breath.

"I love you, Steven, forever."

"I love you too, Connie. All of eternity."


	13. Caring and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank @ /Ponpasta for allowing me to write this one-shot biased of a beautiful piece of SU artwork. Created by said talented and skilled artist. I hope you’ll enjoy! ;) Here is the link to the fanart: https://ponpasta.tumblr.com/post/617447303584825344/mods-are-asleep-hurry-post-nap

The sun was setting on another beautiful day on Beach City. Some spent there days relax and enjoying the weekend. Some traveled, others shopped and most just took an extra hour or five to sleep in.

But not for Connie.

Cram school was becoming more and more like a job. But she wasn’t going to give-up just because it got harder. She was a straight A student. Earning nothing less than that within her entire education so far. Was she pressured to be ‘perfect’?

Her parents knew she was a hard worker, always supporting and telling her it was okay to just do her best. So not by them. The school emphasized the importance of an education but gave even failing students the benefit of the doubt (to an extent but still). Not there either.

Connie wasn’t pressured by anyone or by anything to be a perfect student. She pressured herself. Why? Well she loved the praise she received when doing a great job. Plus colleges were more open to those who have good grades. She wanted to get into a good one. Jay Hawk university was a tough college to get into. Surely they wouldn’t expect anything less than perfection, right? And she certainly wasn’t going to allow one bad grade on her record.

So she worked herself to the bone. Dark circles under her eyes, Coffee nearby and loads of school work piled up around her. She did take her time to learn and absorb any new information correctly. Reviewing old info over and over as not to forget.

Then exams came around.

Tests were one thing. A simple full day reviewing and getting a jump start of the new material was easy. Exams? ... All hell broke loose. Her room was too small for all the extra desk space. The kitchen in her house had horrible lighting. The living room was too susceptible and cozy for her to loose focus easily. Heck, even the Buddy Budwick library had to many other students crammed in there to study. What she needed was a new place.

A certain beach house by the other side of a cliff.

Now it was stereotypical that girlfriends and boyfriends distracted each other when a certain test came up. However Steven knew how important school was for Connie. A new environment to study in was quite refreshing. So he agreed to let her study at his place. The waves were calming, the gems away on a Little Homeschool field trip and he was alone. It was a good setting for her to focus, from what he had looked up on the internet.

He cleared the table, made snacks and refreshments, a pillow for her to sit on in case the chair grew uncomfortable and even made a playlist for her to listen too. He even had bought extra paper, pens/mechanical pencils, erasers, highlighters and sticky notes just in case. Soon Connie had arrived and was walking up the front door steps. Note cards in hand, pushing them into her pockets.

“Hi Connie, come on in.” Steven held the door wide open for her.

“Hi Steven, thank you so much for letting me study here.” Connie paused and gasped with a blush as she saw the array of snacks and study supplies on the table. “You did all this for me?”

“Of course, I know this is a stressful time for you. So I wanted to make sure you were prepared.” Steven ran a hand behind the back of his head whilst explaining to her. Watching as she smiled brightly and set her bag down. Throwing herself in his embrace as her arms wrapped around his neck. Pecking his lips a couple of times with gratitude.

“I can’t thank you enough!” A second later she was pulling out her laptop, books, notes she had taken, etc. Steven chuckled at the sight and sighed. Looking at her while she set up her workspace. Then walking over as she sat down, cradling her cheek and turned her gently(with permission) so her eyes were on him; placing a gentle kiss on her lips briefly.

“I’ll be upstairs if you need anything. Take all the time you need.” With another peck on her cheek he walked upstairs and began to play some old video games. Taking some much needed “me-time” for himself. Connie instantly began her work. Starting with what she was going over while on her way here.

Hours had passed. Steven only went down once to get a drink, some snacks himself and to use the bathroom. Making sure to be quiet as Connie seemed to be in her own private world. He adored her perseverance, yet hated to see her over-working herself. Some of her behaviors were almost identical to his own when he ran Little Homeschool. It took a snow day with his family, and a good heart to heart, to remind himself to slow down and relax.

Still he didn’t want to break her concentration. This was her exams she was studying for after all. However he didn’t want the matter to slide. So he began to plan out a day for the two of them to relax and enjoy the day. No school, no work, just fun times like they did years ago. Once back upstairs he took out an old journal and began to write a few ideas for what they would do together.

By the time Steven was done, it was around seven o’clock in the evening. It seemed like a good idea to check on how she was doing. Ordering their favorite pizza was another good idea. However what he saw downstairs surprised him. Connie had her arms folded on the table and her head rested on top. Face hidden in her notes.

Reaching out he placed his hand on her shoulder. Only to be met with her head jerking up and a face covered in tears. Eyes swollen red and a bit puffy. It broke his heart to see her like this. Pulling up a chair to sit beside her using his thumb to brush away her tears.

“Connie, what’s wrong?”

“I-I can’t seem t-to retain aany m-more i-i-information!” She sniffed closing her eyes, head bowing in shame as Steven pulled her close. Her head on his shoulder her arms drooping to the floor. One hand on her waist, the other stroking her hair as he felt how much her entire body ached.

“It’s okay Connie, you learned a lot and I know you can pass this exam.”

“No! I need to learn everything! I have to get an A on this exam and be perfect! I have to be prefect!” By the time she had begun venting, fresh, hot tears fell as her arms clutched onto the front of his infamous black and yellow star shirt.

“What do you mean ‘you have to be perfect’? You don’t have to be anyone but yourself Connie.”

“I’ll be a failure!....I don’t-.... I can’t-... I’m so scared Steven! What if I get rejected by Jay Hawk?! What if I don’t get into a good college?! What am I going to do if that happens?! ....I....I don’t want to fail Steven....I can’t afford to fail...” With every claim and question that came from her lips, he only held her tighter.

This was his beloved Connie. His best friend, his teammate, his jam bud. It was only natural for her to feel this way. But hearing it from her right now broke his heart in pieces like a shattered gem. With determination in his heart, he kissed the top of her head before responding.

“Shh.... listen to me Connie. I know you are a very intelligent woman. You can get those A’s because you have applied herself a lot more than anyone I’ve ever seen. However you do not need to be perfect to be who you are. If Jay Hawk rejects you, then it’s there loss. There are so many colleges out there who would love to have you as their student.

Connie, Garnet may know the future, but even she has trouble seeing unforeseen possibilities. It’s okay to be scared, but it’s even better to know you have people like your parents, friends, the gems, my dad, myself and many others. We are here for you like you were here for me. I’m going to do the same thing for you.”

“Will you still love me?” Her voice was so quiet yet he smiled and rested his head on top of hers.

“Of course, silly. I will always love you no matter what. Even if you over work yourself.” He smiled more upon hearing her faint giggling, soon followed by a yawn.

“I love you, Steven...” She yawned again. “I’m so...tired.” With another yawn coming out, Steven picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs. Humming a gentle tune, lulling her to sleep. It didn’t take long for her to begin falling asleep. In fact it was the quickest time he ever saw her doing so. They had so much more to talk about but for now, sleep was more important.

Once in his room he slid himself and her in the bed. Pulling the comforter over them both. Watching as she snuggled into his chest. Himself running his hand through her soft curls. Ending his sweet and serene lullaby for her. Whispering one last thing to her. One phrase he will continue to say forever.

“I love you too, my beloved Connie.”


	14. Pleasure and Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Connie's college graduation, she and Steven finally share the most intimate act they yearned for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EIGHTEEN(18+) ONLY!!!!!!!!! These are going to get slightly detailed.

It was summer break. A time for relaxation and months filled with bliss. However for Connie it meant the beginning of a whole new life. She was graduating from Jay Hawk university. Physically walking the stage as her parents, friends(including the gems, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth), Greg Universe and of course her best friend and boyfriend, Steven Universe. They all supporter (even if some didn't quite understand specifics) and cheered her on for the past two years. Especially Steven, her beloved best friend and hopefully soulmate.

In fact after the ceremony and celebratory dinner, he had promised her a special evening for the two of them alone. Something they had discussed time and time again. Finally deciding the perfect moment would be right after she finished college. She was eighteen after all and he was just barely twenty. And they wanted this desperately. It also worked out well because he was taking her on a year long road trip two weeks from now. But tonight was all their own.

Connie made sure her graduation outfit seemed modest, but sexy all at once. Her hair had grown out a bit longer than before. Resting a few inches below her shoulder. Using a curling want to define them a bit more. Pinning it up into a more elegant form of a half-up-half-down style. Make-up natural and light. Her phone vibrated to a text from a certain jam bud of hers. Asking to make sure he and his family got their information correct about where to go.

_Yes, you got it right. Just make sure to sit in the reserved seating area. My parents will help you guys with that._

**Kk, thanks!**

Another text popped up before she could reply.

**Connie I'm so proud of you!!! Working hard and finally becoming a college graduate. My sweet, intellectual Jam Bud.**

_STEVEN!!! You're going to ruin my make-up if you keep that up._

**That's not all I'm going to do later tonight ;).**

Connie rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she got an idea. Rushing to her bed, she put her leg sideways on the sheets, bending her knee and snapping a picture before sending it to him.

_Sneak Preview ;)_

**...of your knee. While I agree every inch of you is sexy, I don't want to be spoiled.**

_What?! How did you know?!_

**It's the oldest trick in the book. Besides I know you wouldn't ever risk taking a picture of yourself like that; on the off chance it somehow finds itself on the internet. And on that note, that's also why I never asked, nor ever will.**

Pressing the phone against her chest, she sighed and waved her hand over her face. Trying to let tears dry quickly while being grateful to whoever invented waterproof makeup. Lifting her phone backup she replied with millions of heart and kissing emojis.

_Did I ever mention how much I love you? Because I do.... How did I ever get so lucky?_

**Odd, I was about to type the same thing. ;)**

Once ready she rushed out her old dorm room with her cram school to college friend Patrica. Making there way to the large theatrical stadium and backstage. Once adorned in caps and gowns, they found there places in line. Connie was right behind Patrica for when they went inside. But that was not for another thirty minutes. Nerves built up inside her gut as she tried to calm her breathing. Another text popped up on her phone.

**Btw, scale of 1 to 10 how excited are you to being a college graduate?**

Now she was technically already one when her degree came on the mail about two weeks prior. However this ceremony makes it official and it didn't just hit her until this moment. 

_More like negative numbers to my swarming butterflies of nerves._

**Butterflies eh? This is serious.**

_Steven what if I'm not ready?! What if I-_

She typed in a whole paragraph of 'what if' questions. And was in the middle of another before he replied back. This time with a group picture of everyone who came to see her walk across the stage. It calmed her breathing and a smile appeared as she saw Steven with his charming smile, a thumbs up and winking. Her parents smiling and waving along with everyone else. To say this touched her heart was an understatement. But what caught her attention was Garnet in the back, holding her hands together like she taught her, Steven and Stevonnie to do all those years ago. Blinking in thought from it all, she almost didn't notice his text below the picture.

**Keyword: butterflies and swarming thoughts.**

He knew Garnet would do this! Or really Garnet knew for sure and he was hoping she did. That's the representation of painful thoughts and memories. However this time, she knew how to handle herself.

_Thank you, I love you all_

**We, especially I. love you as well. <3**

With that she put her phone in her bag hidden underneath her gown. Before connecting her hands together like Garnet did and closed her eyes. Breathing in and out as one by one the butterflies disappeared and there was nothing left but a calm, peaceful, serenity surrounding her. Opening her eyes it was time for the ceremony to begin. Patrica looked behind her as they exchanged smiles and hushed high fives while giggling with excitement. Then they walked though the doors to the event they worked so hard to be here for.

Unbeknownst to Connie, Steven had found her through the crowd of caps and gowns. Not once taking his eyes off of hers the entire time. Also probably applauded the loudest when her name was called and she walked across the stage with confidence. Well second loudest compared to her parents. After the ceremony finished, they all attacked her in a hug. Congratulating her as pictures were taken and conversations of future plans held as they walked back to her dorm room. Most everything was already packed. Other than a few necessities, and one specific bag for her to take on the drive back. Once everything was moved in Greg's van (which he and her parents carpooled together in for this very reason) and some in Steven's Dondai Supremo, they all headed to the restaurant for a special dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening, Steven drove him and Connie to a special place just for them. His family and hers were set up in a cozy motel for the night. While they had a small suite in a much nicer hotel only five miles away. She had pulled out her make-up remover wipes since already feeling it melt off her skin. Feeling much more refreshed after the fact. Not caring at all if he saw. It was beautiful, a queen to king sized bed, a TV plus stand with a full mini fridge and a luxurious bathroom. What shocked her was a lined pathway of flower petals leading up to the bed. Candles lit everywhere was their sweet scent filled the room. With bags set aside, her high wedged shoes off and tossed to the ground, a 'do not disturb' sign on the door, an no one else around, they were all alone.

Taking her hand in his he took a few steps towards the bed. Gazing at her with love, adoration and ecstasy. She gazed back at him all the same. With a gentle snap of his fingers, music began to play. It was soothing, romantic, them. He pulled her close, hands behind her waist as hers slipped under his arms. Head resting upon his chest, eyes closed as his rested on top of hers. For awhile they didn't say anything. Only basking just being with each other. She felt safe in his arms. Felt loved. Ever since they met, they changed each others lives. They changed when they became a team. They changed when she kissed him, his awkward proposal (now they laughed about since talking about it), and then changed when becoming an official couple. Now they were going to change once more by sharing to greatest act of intimacy they could.

Steven lifted his hand upwards, fingers gently under her chin, encouraging her to look up in his eyes. As she complied, he moved to her cheek, caressing her smooth skin. Watching as she leaned into his touch slightly. The first of many that night.

"May I?" He whispered softly, wanting to make sure if it was okay with her still. She smiled and overlapped his hand with hers. Turning to place a gentle kiss on his palm before looking back at him.

"Yes... if I may do the same."

"Of course..." With that he reached down as she lifted her head up more. Allowing there lips to touch. At first it was slow and gentle. Taking there time as his tongue flicked against her lower lip. Causing her breathing to become staggering and slightly more excited. She deepened the kiss, giving him full access inside. Immediately he swished his tongue all around inside her. Letting her do the same for him. They broke apart for a mere second before continuing their intense kiss. Intertwining their tongues together. Her hands now slipped onto his chest. Feeling the edges of his signature pink jacket. Moving under the fabric where his shoulders were. Pushing them off his frame. Without missing a beat he complied and quickly moved his arms so his jacket would fall to the floor. Leaving only dress shirt and Connie fiddled with the buttons until they were all undone.

Slipping her hands inside as she caressed his bare chest. All while he moaned and moved that piece of clothing off him as well. She was careful with avoiding his gem. Until on accident she brushed past it, while hooking her fingers against the hem of his jeans, and quickly moved up. Now running her fingers through his hair. He smirked and pulled back, pressing his lips on her neck. Sucking and teasing her as his breathe breezed passed her skin.

"It's alright, I don't mind there...." He enjoyed listening to her own sweet moans, like music to his ears. He got the notion as he slid his hand from her back to her upper leg. Lifting it up around his waist, adjusting the weight so she was leaning on him more. Doing the same to the opposite leg, arms right under her bum as they locked lips once more, briefly. Bringing them up onto the bed, he straddled her, hovering above as his hands moved under her back. Finding the zipper and pulling it down slowly. Then caressing her shoulders, down her arms, bringing the straps along with it. Revealing her special surprise for him. The dress came with built in pads. No need for a bra.

Steven's breath hitched in his throat. There they were, soft, plump and full exposed. Almost like the rest of her. Before he could enjoy it, he had slid the dress now off her legs, letting it drop to the floor. The only thing left she had on was her laced panties. No becoming a bit more moist and wet as she bit her lower lip and blushed. Slightly covering her chest.

"I-Is something wrong?"

Blinking, he smiled and kissed her cheek gently. Shaking his head as he grasped her hands in his. Moving them to the back of his neck.

"Nothing is wrong... you're so beautiful.... so angelic..." Once more his lips found her neck, now moving downwards to her breasts. Breathing out flattering words with every kiss. Sliding his hands up her sides before basking in the joy of cradling her breasts. Squeezing, molding and teasing as she missed louder and louder. Torturing her as she gasps and tugged his hair slightly. Being careful as not to actually hurt him. That made him even more excited though. He sucked and bit her supple nipple while pinching the other with his finger. Her quick gasps and squeals were almost too much. He enjoyed teasing her but stopped for a moment to let her catch her breathe as he unbuttoned his jeans and removed them. Nothing standing in his way now except for one small piece of fabric.

Connie had gripped the sheets, eyes shut while feeling him shift on the mattress. But then she felt his lips on her tense middle, trailing to the hem of her panties. Feeling her legs lift once more in the air and around his waist as he moved his fingers beneath her undergarment, pulling them downwards. All the way off before he set her legs back down. Moving back to kiss her lips, then breasts while slipping one...two....three fingers inside her slit. Moaning more and more as he swished around and slid deeper and deeper. Slipping his thumb between her clit and feeling her shake.

Slipping out he moved downwards once more, kissing her inner thigh all the way up between her legs. Using his fingers to spread the slit wide as he flicked his tongue inside. Feeling her sweet cream sliding down from her. Convulsing as he spread her legs apart more and more. Finally raising his head as he looked at her flustered expression. She had felt a bit embarrassed from cumming so soon. But he wasn't making holding it in any easier. Catching his gaze she raised a brow, wondering why he stopped.

"Why did you....stop..." she breathed as he smirked and moved closer to her face. Just that one glance was enough to say it all. Nodding in approval he slowly lifted her hips upwards and protruded inside her. Slowly and surely as she gasped and let out tiny screams of pain mixed with pleasure. Finally they were one together. He moved in and out, going a bit faster every time. She gripped his shoulders and moved her hips as well. Both anticipating the sweet sensation of release.

When it finally came, it was glorious as she screamed out her last and he pulled out and lowered herself next to her twitching, convulsing and aching body. After two minutes he pulled her in his embrace. Allowing her to rest while laying slightly on top if him. Smiles across both of their expressions. reveling in the moment they had created together.

"I love you, Steven" Connie whispered finally, her eyes closed and ready to fall asleep in his arms. He smiled and squeezed her tighter, about ready to fall asleep as well.

"I love you so much, Connie."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning soon came, they lazed in bed for awhile before getting ready. Connie was already a limber women, but last night made her ache so much, Steven had to carry her into the bath to sooth her body, and joining her too as they cleaned each other. Once dry he set her back on the bed with the towel between her and the sheets. Getting some lotion before rubbing it in all over her legs. If she wasn't so exhausted this would've caused her arousal. Instead she closed her eyes and enjoyed the soft touches of him massaging the cream into her skin.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered now rubbing around her chest and arms. Connie sighed and giggled, opening her eyes and caressing his cheek.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's to be expected for our first time. I just hope I gave you as much love and you gave me."

"Of course you have Connie. Every day of my life. However specifically last night, overwhelmingly yes." He smirked kissing her lips. Connie blushed and sighed grabbing the bottle before pulling him down next to her so she could massage his back. Sitting on her knees right between his legs. Gasping as she saw her scratch marks all over him.

"Oh Steven! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have- wait a freaking minute!" Steven tried to hide his laughter before failing, chuckling whilst turning his head towards her. Already knowing what she was thinking.

"Thank you for the marks. I'll wear them with love." Connie sighed and lowered her gaze. Steven caught her hand, lifting it to his lips. Peppering the top of her hand then palm with soft and loving kisses. "I love that you do that to me. Don't worry I'll heal them up soon." Smiling she leaned over on top of his back and kissed his lips with hers. Cuddling close for a few brief moments before continuing to massage his back.

After getting dressed in something more comfortable, ate breakfast curtsy of room service, packed everything in his Dondai and began the long journey home. Relaxing, oddly refreshed and enjoying the time together as sneak peak of what was to come in the next couple of week.

They couldn't wait.


	15. Peaceful Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day Connverse challenge:  
> Day 1 ~ 'Waking Up Together'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a '30 Day Connverse Challenge' biased one this https://moonlightstars16.tumblr.com/post/622489895963918336/30-days-of-domestic-fluff  
> These will be shorter than normal...unless I write them longer on a whim.....which might happen... lolz.

There is something so beautiful about the sunrise. Especially over the ocean. Rippling tides as waves flowed to and fro against the shoreline. The evening sky begins to fade away into colors of pink, yellow, orange and red. The waters reflecting the morning rays of light as the sun peaks over the horizon line. The cool temperatures caused by the sea in the morning, started rising into the summer warmth. The sounds of rushing water, birds waking up and singing and the winds breezes made a serene melody to accompany the peaceful morning view.

A view one only could see if they were awake. However for one certain boy living in a beach house had a perfect view of it all. Right from his bedroom without having to leave his bed. Soft warm sheets and a blanket covered both him and someone whom he loved with all his heart. Looking out beyond the balcony door windows, enjoying the calmness and relishing in the here and now.

Last night was more than a struggle. It became a mental battle from within. One so strong that it affected his ability to sleep through the entire evening. Walking up around midnight in cold sweat and body visibly shaking. Nightmares of his past and the worries of 'What if's' had a chain on him he couldn't break. His mind swirled as he barely remembered calling his girlfriend and forever best friend.

But alas she was there, laying right next to him. Head resting above his heart and one hand resting below his chest. As if making sure he was alive and well. Glancing down he smiled and moved to brush a hand over her cheek. Pushing back the hair that hid her natural, beautiful face.

Connie was always there for him. Always. Even through the most hardest days. At times he worried he was talking away from her life. However, she always reassured him that this was something she wanted to do. Not to mention the countless times he helped her from not overthinking things; and learning to take a break and chill when needed be. They helped each other out and brought out their best and worked through their worst. Not just for them, but for themselves personally. 

Steven caressed her cheek softly. His other arm wrapped around her back, hand rested at her waist. It was slow and awkward at first. then within a blink of an eye they basked in each others touch. Innocent, intimate, friendly, etc. it was comfortable for them. He was patient with her becoming comfortable as he was used to affection of this magnitude. Grateful of her accepting it from him as well as respecting boundaries when he needed space. Not like it was hard but more along the lines of understanding it wasn't her fault when he had his...moments.

Suddenly the bed creaked as Connie shifted around, raising her arms straight to stretch along with her legs. Before settling down against him again. Eyes fluttering open as they laid upon him. A sweet smile appearing along with his own.

"Good morning" Connie whispered, trying hard not to break the silence just yet. Steven leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead with a soft kiss. Hearing her slowly sigh in content before lifting her own head upwards towards him.

"Good Morning" Her lips found his as they closed their eyes. Soft, gentle and pure. Pulling back she snuggled up next to him as his head rested upon hers. Wrapping his arms tighter around her frame. Slipping her hands around his neck. Both gazing outwards and enjoying the glorious, first few moments of the day.

Not another word was uttered for the next hour. They were unneeded as they knew what was unspoken. It was obvious in the sunrise, whilst embracing one another, and spending time together. The words were written in each others hearts.

"I love you"


	16. Routine and Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days Connverse Challenge:  
> Day 2 ~ 'Morning Routine'  
> Reminder that these are much shorter than my usual ones. However I might get crazy with the prompts ahead so be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to step away from adjective and boring titles. I need to add variety in them, UGH!

People have their routine when it came to personal hygiene. When two people have different habits for themselves, but live together(even in temporary situations) they merge into one. If the love between them is strong enough.

For Connie and Steven they had it down effortlessly. It began with waking up with the sun. Sometimes a morning alarm to their favorite song. Other times they cuddled close after rough nights. A way to greet the day with a fresh start.

Afterwords Connie would peck his lips with hers before stretching and moving from the bed to the dresser. Gathering fresh undergarments from the drawers and clothes from the walk in closet. Before entering the bathroom and beginning to take a shower. Music from their soothing morning playlist played out from the speakers. Nothing to loud nor too quiet but somewhere in the middle. Since she had first dibs, she played her favorites first before letting it shuffle.

Steven stretched himself a few minutes afterwords. The melodies that flowed into the bedroom perked him up. Lifting the blankets off himself before walking towards the restroom. Relieving himself with the shower curtain being the only thing separating them. Washing his hands, listening to her softly sing along to the song in the background. Then he removed his pajamas before joining her. Just as she was finishing up.

It was normal and they were comfortable with the arrangement. Not to mention it saved them a bit of water and it was just the right temperature for him to jump into. With passing smiles Connie got out, dried off, changed, dried/styled her hair, washed her face, applied minimal makeup, brushed her teeth and headed out to get there morning drinks.

Coffee was nice for when it was needed. But most of the time they had hot tea. Green tea was there fave. Most found it odd whilst a few of those made fun of it. But they didn't care, as long as it made them happy. Leaning against the kitchen counter as the water heated up on the stove-top, she sighed enjoying the full on concert Steven was having in the shower.

It made her laugh with glee from just how dorky he would act. But also thankful because hearing him be so happy was a sign that he had a good nights sleep. A sign that he was in a more peaceful state and that made her feel relieved. After getting the tea ready, she heard him coming downstairs, fully dressed while hair slightly wet, and slid the mug gently across the counter in his direction. Just in time for him to catch it.

"Morning Connie."

"Morning Steven"

Moving closer, he slipped one arm around her waist and gentle pulled her towards him. Kissing her once more before they took a sip and began making there breakfast. Sometimes they would eat the same thing, others they would eat different things. Whatever they were in the mood for. Steven began to make his infamous 'Together Breakfast' from childhood. Connie rolled her eyes and cooked some eggs and cut up other fruits.

As they plated their food, moving towards the balcony to enjoy the morning. Steven snuck his pink jacket around her shoulders, so she wouldn't get cold from the morning breeze. She blushed and sighed as they sat next to each other. Eating while conversing about the day ahead of them. Finishing up their breakfast, Connie pulled out the book they were reading and held it between them. As it was a ritual to do so before a busy morning.

For now they enjoyed the blissful moments of the day's beginning....until the music blasted out a loud rock n' roll single, jerking them more awake. Steven sighed along with Connie as they looked up and giggled at each other.

"Continue tomorrow?" She asked while putting a bookmark in the pages before closing the book. Steven nodded his head in agreement.

"Like always, love. Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do yall like short, medium or long chapter titles?


	17. Road Trip Sweets And Teases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: One-Shot inspired by fanart created by @/marinara2sauce.
> 
> Basically Steven and Connie on the road together.

A novelty means a quality of being new, original or unusual. As well as a small inexpensive toy or ornament. If you own a really vintage car, their is a chance you might have or had owned a pair of large(mostly fuzzy) pair of dice. Connected by a string that hung around your review mirror. That or you have a dad that gave it to you from his youth.

For Steven, that is exactly what happened. He held that novelty with him since before even learning how to drive. When he had that, it was like everything in the world was at peace. It reminded him that there is good in the world. There is hope.

Of course he didn't have to physically have it on him to know that. Still it was a nice thing to have just in case. As his Dondai Supremo tires rolled and bounced slightly on the gravel road, the dice swayed back and forth. Hitting against itself while twirling around it's own string like a dance. Steven smiled and tried not to laugh at the site that created a hilarious image in his mind.

Turning slightly he watched as his sweet Connie leaned against the door. Head on the seat and laying on the door glass. Arms folded across her chest as one elbow tilted upwards, resting on the slight inner ledge. Eyes were shut as she had passed out only thirty minutes prior. Steven looked at her as a blush tinted his cheeks. She was adorable while she slept. Calm, relaxed and hopefully having good dreams. However he couldn't help but notice she was shifting a bit. Trying to find a more comfortable sleeping position.

The road was empty except for them. The occasional vehicle passed by but other than that it was theirs. Taking one hand off the steering wheel, Steven carefully reached over and grasped her hand, pulling her close to him while he switched back between looking at her and the road ahead. The sleeping young woman moved effortlessly as if wanting to do this from the start. Her head laying on top of his shoulder, one arm resting against his chest and the other around his neck.

He responded with his arm around her shoulder and laying on her back. Gently caressing her side as he looked onward to the road ahead. The sun was setting but it wasn't long before they would get back to the hotel. It was a vacation and a college experience. At least the second part was, for Connie's benefit. A trip to Jay Hawk and the local city village turned out to be a good one(wished they had done so with their drinks. The tiniest of leftover contents making a tiny pool on the dashboard). It had crossed his mind to maybe find something a bit more of a permanent place to live. At least when he visited her, which he planned on doing a lot since they both talked it out.

After the whole 'proposal' catastrophe, he wasn't sure he would ever get a chance like this again. However after she stayed by his side, even as he transformed into a monster, and they sorted out what they felt, everything felt right again. They didn't want to be with anyone else. But they both wanted experiences to help shape them into who they are/want to be. To grow. Then after she was done, and they both are ready, that will be the time they grow together. That was the hope he wanted to have. Hope he wasn't ever going to let go of.

Suddenly he heard the music becoming louder as his glance darted from the road to a familiar hand on the volume dial. The song _'Can't Hold Me'_ by Emily King was on the radio. He chuckled as the memory of being Stevonnie while they skated flashed in his mind. Plus the time she sung in his van on the way to the rink. He loved hearing her voice. Maybe being raised by music he was biased, but she had a voice of an angel. At least to him when she ever sang out loud beyond a hum. But stopped short as the second verse played.

Her hand froze in mid air as the first two lines of verse two were sung. He didn't even need to see her to know how much she was intensely blushing. Already could feel it radiating off her. As a tease he slid his hand that held the wheel, around to where his fingers moved the air conditioning vents. Having all the cold air hitting her as she held her hand over her face.

"Jerk"

"You love me."

"....yes" She mumbled under the breathe. Burying her face in his shoulder as he chuckled once again at her adorable reactions. "Why must you torture me?"

"I'm not the one who loves a song with such _controversial_ _lyrics._ " The sarcasm on those last two words made her groan in anger.

"And you have a whole song list filled with those don't you." Playing off his sarcasm as she turned her head forwards, there gazes catching in the mirror.

"I'm a musician of sorts already. So being a bit biased that doesn't count."

"Cheater, it does so."

"Whatever helps put your mind at ease."

"If you weren't driving I would....."

She trailed as she lifted her head and hand, whispering in his ear that it made him glow a pink tint. He had control over it, around her this was okay. But within this moment he wished he didn't. Inhaling sharply as her lips kissed his neck and ear. Biting his earlobe teasingly before pulling away and resting against him again. A large smirk on her face.

"Touché"

She giggled and sighed as he tugged her closer. The song fading out as a more soothing song came on. Nighttime was upon them. The stars were out and they would soon share more cuddles whilst falling asleep. But they were enjoying the peace and serenity of right now. The dice continuing to dance as they also represented the unusual relationship between them. One they wouldn't dare change. It was unique. It was special.

It was their own.


	18. Sparks Of Joy And Other Intimacies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days Connverse Challenge  
> Day 3 ~ Doing Laundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops no dialogue. Oh well 😂😂😂😂😏 lolz.

Marie Kondo reminds us to find things in life that "Sparks Joy". Tidying up the things in our lives and removing the unnecessary clutter both physically and inwardly. When Steven found her it was a miracle. A pure revelation for him. Connie had showed her series to him when she found her studying from home life had turned into a mess. But she was so inspired that within half a day, she felt more productive and had learned a lot more.

Both kept her folding technique for their own clothes. So much so that when Connie had to wash her own clothes(after a sparring match with Pearl, for old times sake, which turned into a tag team fight against Amethyst and Steven in a mud pit), and thankfully brought a change with her, they got a a chance to use her method together.

Steven had just finished getting dressed from his turn in the shower, after Connie of course. Finding her with a laundry basket full and a smile on her face. Now normally this was a weird thing to bond over. However it was Marie Kondo! With the mess they found in their lives, they needed this. With a towel draped across his shoulders and neck, he laughed and sat next to her. Seeing she already separated her clothes from his own.

It wasn't much, just what they had on earlier before the sudden dirt battle. They didn't care, as long as they did it in person, and not through a small phone screen. Smiling they began and all was well....for about thirty seconds. Steven was already forgetting how to do this method on his jacket. Needing to remind himself every single time. it was oddly embarrassing for him.

Connie saw his struggling and moved over to where her arms slid over his. Right on top as their fingers met and her head next to his. Guiding his every movement whilst whispering in his ear what do to. It was hard to concentrate as she did so.

The close contact. Her body pressed against his as they moved in synchronized motions. Setting the last piece of clothing, newly folded, to the side. Her hands lingered on his. Just enough for him to entwine his fingers with hers. Sliding her off his backside into his lap. Gasps turned into squeals of laughter as he gripped her cheeks and kissed her lips. At first just small pecks over and over. Until, slowly, he allowed them to linger on hers.

Arms around his neck and his wrapped around her waist as the other moved to the back of her head. The intensity of the kiss grew more and more. Leaning back against the couch's back cushions, his hands slid under her top whilst hers caressing his chest. His fingers found her bra, slipping under the hem. One hand slipping around it, brushing past her breasts teasingly so before returning to the back. Feeling her quiver slightly as her hands gripped the front of his jacket in her fingers. A moan escaped whilst doing so.

They respected boundaries. Teasing was okay as long as it didn't go far. Removing his hands from her top, he returned to her waist, gently caressing innocently as her grip released and slid back around his neck and running finger through his hair. Staying like so for a few more minutes before pulling back. Resting within each others embrace, laughing slightly with glee.

What sparked joy for them was each other. It was something that would never change. But would grow overtime.


	19. Evening By The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days Connverse Challenge  
> Day 4 ~ Night In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall if you love Steven Universe, then please read the comic where Steven goes to school for like a day with Connie. It's AWESOME! It's called 'Too Cool For School' (I know it sounds totally 90's but like the comic is amazing and funny! You can find it online with a google search(just be careful where you search please. Internet safety is important). I'm explaining all this because the plot points in that comic will be evident in my story. So slight spoilers if you haven't read it yet.
> 
> Also I'm cheating a little bit here. I say the part of the beach in front of the temple is apart of their land. SO it counts as still staying 'in'. Within the perimeter that is.

When it comes to education, there is one word to describe it. Stressful. Caused less by the subjects and more about how it's taught and the enormous amount one has to gather in a short period of time. Steven remembered it all from his...one day of public education. It was supposed to be for a week. But after an accident involving a certain gem issue which caused the school to be destroyed, he got himself banned (However his education continued to grow thanks to Pearl and in a sense, graduated being a home schooler).

Almost getting Connie suspended as well since she helped in containing the slimy creature (Convincing the principal that Connie deserved to stay in school, receiving a much better grade than he did by one question, and was allowed to continue her education). However she continued to work hard and was currently getting accepted by multiple colleges. Steven was proud of her. Although always feeling a twinge of guilt from ruining her chances long ago. So he made every opportunity to help her study and relax when she became too stressed.

Tonight was a relaxing date. No stress, no learning, just simple and easy. Starting with a walk on the beach, a picnic on the sand, dessert in his home while ending it watching a favorite film of theirs. She was coming from the library with a huge pack of books in her hand. Looking as beautiful as ever in her skirt, blouse and hair pinned back, like always. He smiled then frowned upon seeing her struggle against the weight of her pack. Obviously much heavier than normal.

"Hi miss I-took-too-many-books-and-now-my-bag-is-crushing-me." Taking the bag out off her shoulders, whistling for Lion as he appeared through a portal and grabbed the bag in his mouth, heading for the beach house.

"HEY- er...thanks" Connie tried to interject but felt the ache in her shoulders ease a bit. Unable to counter that she could handle it since it was a bit much. Raising her right hand to her left shoulder, rubbing it with a painful moan in her voice.

"Here, silly" Walking behind her he began to rub her tense shoulders as she sighed in content. Allowing him to lead her, whilst doing so, towards the shoreline. Grasping her hand before removing his sandals, her following in suit with her own shoes, holding them in their free hands. Letting the ocean waves rush over their bare skin. Walking along the soft sand, careful of broken shells and rocks, and swaying their linked hands with the wind.

"I'm so glad I'm able to spend time with you tonight."

"Upcoming test right?"

"Exams and such. Pretty important. Two days after tomorrow, i'll be in study mode the entire time."

"Fifteen minute study breaks?"

"Ten if I'm lucky." His lips sarcastically pouted as she giggled. "I'm sorry Steven, you know how much of a study freak I am. Besides all those minutes will be spent talking with you."

"Connie, first of all, you are not a study freak. Determined, focused and motivated? Yes. You've got this. I know how intelligent you are. Secondly, you better believe I'm going to talk to you for fifteen and not ten."

"Steven I swear." Hiding her laughter was almost impossible around him. Letting a few giggles slip out she nudged her shoulder with his. "Thank you, but I need to continue to apply myself if I- HEY!" He had snuck splashing water on her as soon as he saw the study look in her eyes.

"No more school talk. Have fun!" He did it again as their hand unlinked and she shielded her arms over her face, letting out a slight scream amongst a fit of laughter.

"Oh you're so on!"

The water battle began as they waded slightly further into the ocean. Each trying to get the upper hand splashing each other. Not caring about their clothes becoming wet as laughter along with the sound of waves crashing filled the air. Connie pushed almost a full wave of water towards Steven before beginning to run back and away from the shoreline. Smirking he chased as they ran around the cliff to the view of the picnic. He gained speed thanks to his diamond powers(being able to control them more and more), and reached her within a matter of seconds.

"Gotcha!"

Grabbing her from behind, arms locked around her own and above her stomach as he lifted her up in the air. Standing firmly on the ground. Connie squealed again, gasping and trying to escape, feeling her own feet being swept off the sand.

"Cheater!" Steven spun her around once before setting her down. Arms still linked tight around her. Leaning closer to whisper in her ear.

"Say I'm the master of tag and I'll let you go." Connie struggled to break free. Ending with them kneeling on the sand.

"Never!!!"

"You asked for it!" With that he began to tickle her sides as she cried out in fights of laughter, almost unable to breath. Taking advantage of this moment he pushed her playfully to the ground with her on the bottom. Right hand gripping her wrists pinning them down above her head. Legs pressed around hers so there was no kicking. Her struggling began slowing down as she sighed and laid back in defeat.

"Okay, fine! I yield to you master of tag....and cheater" That last part, mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" He whispered while tickling her stomach with his free hand.

"Nothing! Please...s-stop!"

Deciding he was torturing her too much, he let go and pressed his lips against hers. She complied running her fingers up his neck and through his hair. A few minutes afterwords, they sat on the picnic blanket, having already eaten their dinner. Steven laid his head on her lap as she played with his hair. Sighing as they enjoyed the sunset and calmness of the waves. A bit tired from their impromptu chase and water fun.

Connie smiled as her eyes landed on his expression, eyes shut and lips curled slightly upwards while he rested. Leaning down carefully, she pressed her lips on his again gently. Feeling his hand on her cheek. Eyes finding each others.

"What was that for?"

"Do I really need a reason for kissing my boyfriend whom I love with all my heart?"

"I suppose not, girlfriend who I love with all my entire being." Connie glanced up with a blush, watching the waves go back and forth. The breeze was picking up and the brisk cold burst of air made her shiver a bit. Steven instantly sat up, slid his pink jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders(fully dry from the spontaneous water game). Gently rubbing her arms in an attempt to keep her warm. Lifting her up from the ground once more. One arm lifting her legs and the other holding her backside. Carrying her in his arms towards the temple.

After each taking a shower and changed into a fresh change of clothes (having packed extra in her bag in case of emergencies) they sat down on the couch, covered in blankets, curling up with ice cream and an assortment of movie candy and watching a movie. Connie had moved from her seat to his lap and leaning against him since she was still a tad cold from before. Not sick but still a tad chilly.

He was like a natural(or perhaps magical) heater and she loved that about him. Not didn't mind the least bit as she snuggled close in his embrace. Letting his warmth radiate off himself for her. Secretly loving the closeness they currently shared.

"Thank you, Steven...for everything."

"Anything for the one I love." She blushed and playfully slapped his chest.

"You are the most cheesy person I ever met."

"And yet you love me for it."

"Yeah yeah" Giggling, they pecked each others lips before continuing to watch the film within each others embrace.


	20. Loves Surrounding Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is biased off @/stevenquartz 's beautiful artwork:  
> https://stevenuniverse.cf/post/614044810130669568/big-galaxy-brain-steven-having-scars-on-his-back .  
> Thank you for allowing me to write a one-shot for this beautiful piece.

It all happened so fast. Everything seemed to be in a blur. But Steven was already in a fog of uncertainty for awhile now. The pink glow illuminating himself, the diamond pupils in his eyes, and the denial he had ever since he _shattered_ Jasper.

His family was right, running away wasn't the answer. At the time all he asked for was space and time to think. Figure out the answers he was desperate for. Instead he had hurt someone. Wrapped up in his own anger and darkness that he couldn't comprehend what he had done. Trying to correct his mistakes as he realized he had become what he had despised for so long. Not just a Diamond....

....but a monster.

He ran away to space, he ran away to the life he tried to have again, ran away from the mistakes he had and was making. He ran away from his family, friends....and ultimately was running from himself.

Deep down he new the truth. He had done awful things and needed to face up to that fact. Shame and guilt kept building up inside. He wanted help. For the first time in his life, he wanted to _be_ helped. Not the one helping others.

That was easier said than done. It didn't feel right to accept help. Especially after what he had done. Although that didn't stop him from finally pouring out all he had hidden within himself. Seeing how much his family and best friend having an intervention with him finally broke him. Also, the broadcasted subconsciousness he had really gave himself away.

He spilled it all.

The fight with his dad.

Wanting to bust White Diamonds head(and gem) into a stone pillar.

And finally shattering Jasper.

The gasps he heard were too much as he tried to convince them that he fixed that and almost anything else he might mess up. Unable to convince himself, finally breaking down.

Head in his hands, kneeling with his elbows to the floor. Shouting who he claimed himself to be "I'm a Monster!" A burst of whatever he had buried deep down began to surround him. The pain made him cry out in agony. Not just the physical, but the emotional pain. The guilt that swallowed him whole. Darkness blackened his vision as he fell back deep into despair.

He heard nothing.... he felt nothing.... His mind was in a haze.

The only thing he was certain of was being corrupted. Not wanting to hurt anyone else, he pushed everyone away from him. But they kept fighting for him. A war raged between himself and everyone he ever loved and cared for. Even his enemies from beyond tried to help, but only made things worse. It seemed like all hope for him vanished.

Suddenly he heard her.

A wave of warmth flooded through him instantly within the next few moments. Making out a sound just barely then more clear as it grew louder and louder. All the comments of love and not ever abandoning his side ever. A promise to be there for him. He felt their hugs of affection and love deep inside as a dimmed light appeared.

His eyes saw a portal light flash, a pink lion jumped and a young women leaped off his back. Landing right on the bridge of his monstrous form of a nose. Walking towards his forehead, hands pressed softly as she leaned against him. Her words brought tears in his eyes. He wanted so desperately to hug her. To hug them all.

"You know what? I may not have your powers but..." Her soft lips pressed against him and a tear fell down into the ocean. More and more flowed over his face as the waters turned into a familiar pink tint, a bright glow of light overcame all of them.

The next minute he knew, he was wrapped in a blue blanket, surrounded by all he cared and loved. Lion nudged his head and Steven smiled, reaching out to hug him as his small laughter turned into a huge cry. The tears he felt released all the pain he hid inside and it felt wonderful for him to let it all go.

Hours had passed, he was drained of so much energy that Lion carried him back to his house. Another blur passed over as he retained bits and pieces of what happened. His family surrounding him as he slept (also keeping distance just for him to breath and not feel smothered). Food and lots of water was brought to him. At one point he had cleaned up and changed into fresh clothes before laying back in bed. A certain best friend also was by his side. Rubbing his back and reading comforting stories to ease his mind. Reaching out he held her hand, taking note of her hesitant pause before continuing to read whilst gripping his hand tightly.

Days had passed. Steven was feeling a bit better from before. Physically and somewhat on an emotional road to recovery. Seeing a therapist and easing himself back into a routine.

One day as he was getting dressed, he saw corrupted scars on his back from when he had first began to transform. Sighing he sat down on the bed for awhile. Connie knocked on the wall that lead to his room. Before turning the corner as a way to let him have some privacy.

"Steven?"

"You can come up Connie." As she did, she blushed and rubbed her arm. She saw him shirtless when swimming countless times. But in his bedroom? that gave off different vibes. Instantly she pushed them away upon seeing his sober state. Sitting beside him she saw the mirror before him and the scars on his back.

"You holding up okay?"

"I'm slowly getting there I guess....I just have to accept the fact that this is apart of my life now...." He lifted his head to catch her eyes in their reflection. "People will stare...."

With a soft smile she scooted more behind him, placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed her lips against his scars. Peppering his entire back, slowly, with her kisses. Letting them linger a bit on every scar. Before wrapping her hands around his torso and resting her head on is shoulder. Leaning slightly against his own.

"What matters is you and how you feel. I still care for you all the same." Steven reached over to place a hand over hers where they rested above his gem.

"Connie...about before when we were on the beach... I didn't- I mean... I'm sorry."

"It's okay Steven. I know you meant well.... I still care for you a lot. In the same way... I'm sorry for not explaining myself better."

"I'm just glad you didn't run away," He said with a slight chuckle as she sighed and moved even closer, embrace just a tad tighter.

"Never. Besides, who else will read you the unfamiliar familiar and bring you food biased on the story." They laughed and sighed. Enjoying the peaceful moment together.

"Connie?"

"Hm?"

"...Thank you... for everything..."

This was the third time he had thanked her within a few weeks. Now he was ready and already accepting her help, she was happy to have him back in her life fully once more.

"Always, Steven. Always."


	21. Needy Snuggles

College dorm life is like entering another dimension. One student is going to class, passing by another who is crashing down the hallway. People were having a party while others studied. The stench of anxiety, desperation and alcohol looked over every inch.

Connie had a different experience. Her dorm room was off to a more secluded area of the building. The main window in her apartment like living area overlooked the entire campus. The sunshine flooded through the glass like a warm blanket. She kept her area as clean as she could. Her study area overflowing with papers, folders and a mix of caffeine with beer. Only on important test days was that beverage needed.

Shewas visited by her sweet boyfriend who crashed there from time to time. They practically lived together since she moved into her single dorm room. Just the two of them being together. Steven has given her a promise ring months ago and that is where it all started. After talking about the proposal from long ago and officially conversing about what they wanted to do together in the future.

It was a hard topic to think about, but they overcame it. They were already inseparable before, now they were fused without actually fusing into Stevonnie. While he was there, he helped her focus on her studies, cooked her food and made sure she was relaxed. 

One evening as they finished their dinner, Connie stood up to get back to studying. Only to be caught by her loving boyfriend, hand grasping her upper arm whilst his other setting down the dishes.

“No studying. Not on your spring break.”

“But-“

“No buts.” He pulled her in his arms, entrapping her inside. So tight that Connie could barely move an inch let alone break free, even with all her training from long ago. Eyes widened before a disapproving expression appeared.

“Cheater! Using diamond powers against me?! Traitor!” Her lips pouted as he stood his ground with a smirk.

“It’s for your own good. Now you promised me that by tonight you will not go off studying and getting lost in your work. Besides you have already completed a few extra assignments for post spring break. Take it easy. Don’t you want to visit beach city with me?”

His puppy dog eyes went wild as guilt slowly crept in. Gulping as she remembered the promise to him. Heck the reason why she completed extra assignments was to spend more time with him. So he was justified in doing this. Sighing in defeat she let her head droop, bouncing it slightly up and down in agreement.

“I remember. .... I’m sorry sweetie.” Placing a kiss on her forehead he loosened his grip.

“Please don’t be sad my sweet knight. Let’s go watch a movie to kick things off for your break.”

“Whatever you want.”

An hour later they were laying beside each other on the couch. Steven laying right behind Connie as a blanket wrapped them up together. He enjoyed the scent of her freshly washed air, strawberries and cinnamon per usual of her favorite brand.

Before settling in on the couch, they had prepared for bed. Wanting to be extra cozy for cuddling and such. While she took a warm shower, Steven washed his face in the sink. Swapping after they were done. Connie rubbed lotion on her body then changed into fresh pajamas. Letting her hair air dry.

Then walking out she prepped an ice cream dessert for the movie along with popcorn. A can in whipped cream in hand as she made a mountain of it. On each of their bowls filled with delicious cold treats. Placing a strawberry, chocolate syrup and sprinkles(not in that order) on top and a spoon inside. Two glasses of water as well to wash it all down with napkins just in case.

Setting it down on the coffee table before selecting a film they both liked. Just as Steven stepped out in fresh clothes as well. Looking more like sweats than pajamas but nobody complained.

“Looks beautiful miss Knight. But there is something missing.”

“What?”

“You”

“Huh?- STEVEN!” He wrapped his arm under her legs and lifted her bridal style to the couch. Jumping backwards and slowly floating down into the cushions. The blanket pulled over both of them. “You’re such a drama queen.”

“All hail queen Steven Universe!!!” He whisper yelled as she tried(and failed) repressing a giggle. After a couple movies, teeth brushed and more cuddling, a yawn escaped the both of them. However once again he didn’t let Connie go.

“We need to sleep.” She groaned as he held his arm around her middle tighter. The other wrapped around her upper arms and shoulders.

“I agree so close your eyes and do so like me.” Placing a kiss on the top of her head, pulling her close as the sounds of soft snoring came from behind. Or more like fake snoring.

“You really don’t trust me that I won’t study.”

“No...I trust you....but me taking no chances.” He mumbled burying his face in her hair. His childlike tendency’s taking hold whilst she rolled her eyes.

“Geeze, you’re more needier than lion.”

“Shhhh, sleep. By the order of your queen it shall be so!” He whispered a tad louder than before. Giggling she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“I love you my queen.”

“I love you too my knight.”

Both bursted into giggles. Connie’s hands gently grasped his arms, resting as he ran a thumb over her bare skin on her shoulder. Enjoying the silence and being in each other’s arms before falling into a deep sleep. Deciding to ignore the huge pink sphere entrapping them inside together while the night passed on.


	22. After The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a beautiful piece of artwork by tumblr's @suf-fering

When you jump into a large body of water, like the ocean or a pool, there is a splash, the feeling of being under the waves and when you reach the surface; you feel tiny bubbles all around you. Slowly fading back into the waves. But you feel them on your skin. You hear the tiny popping almost soda fizzing type of sound the loudest. Afterwords there is a sort of calmness as you adjust to being in the water. Keeping yourself afloat above the surface. Or to slowly sink into it’s depths, submerging your entire body, pulling you down. That is where Steven and Connie were. Sinking down into the depths of the waters.

At first all seemed calm. Talking about everything and nothing like they had since they became best friends. But a dam can only hold so much back. Emotions overflow if kept bottled up inside. Or explode to the point where you feel drained. What began as a simple debate turned into a roaring fire of mixed feelings. 

The pink glow and swelling.... his mental break down and what lead up to it.... the proposal...

It was hard to talk through. Hence why it all bursted out in anger. It was there second huge fight of their friendship. Both made their points about things. But also mentioned things they regret. Not for what was said in the moment. For what they didn’t do during those times.

The balance shifted from blaming each other to blaming themselves. A ‘who was worst best friend’ so to speak. Minutes had passed into the hour. By that time all the energy spent in anger and frustration, were all gone in the blink of an eye. In fact it also took away even the strength to stand up after doing so for that extended period of time. So they both laid down on the floor.

Nothing was spoken as they arranged themselves together effortlessly and without thought. Steven laid down first, Connie following suit with her head on his stomach whilst laying in the opposite direction from him. Arms folded across her middle. He had absentmindedly began to stroke and run his hand through her hair. The other laying down sort of limply so.

Both of them staring into the distance as they let their minds wander. Her gaze up towards the ceiling, his own to the side of the room. Moments passed for who knows exactly how long. Breathing deeply as they rested their voices for awhile. The waves from the ocean outside raged on as the sound flooded through the house. Along with the words previously spoken echoing in their thoughts. Until the silence was finally broken.

“Do you still like me as a best friend?” Steven asked in a sort of hazed state. Connie responded feeling the same.

“Yes, of course I do. Do you still like me as a best friend?”

“I do. ... Do you still like me as...more than a best friend?”

“Yeah.... I like you a lot Steven. Do you-”

“Yes- uh sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

“It’s okay...” A sort of smirk appeared between her cheeks. “We cool now?”

“I think we are.”

“Same here... Let’s talk things through more often so we don’t do this again...I’m so tired.”

“Agreed to infinity, because..yeah....” He turned his head to finally look at her with a smile. Happy to see her doing the same. They giggled and sighed, continuing to lay for a few more minutes before getting up and grabbing a couple popsicle’s before sitting on the couch. Resting and enjoying each others company like the best friend(plus more) they always were and will be forever.


	23. Unexpected Trip Plus A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days Connverse Challenge (***Special Chadverse Appearance***)  
> Day 6 ~ Shopping(For Needs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a crack one-shot that might not make sense...but it's chadverse so... *cue Gollum voice* it's my crack-shot freebie! MINE! Muahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
> Also if your wanting to look into the lore of my own version of Chadverse, check out the Chadverse book on my account.

"Um....Steven why is the fridge completely empty?" Connie stood there confused and dumbfounded from the sight before her. By empty she meant even the door and drawers were empty. So was the freezer which was usually full of ice cream and other frozen delicacies. All she wanted to do was make a simple sandwich, for her and her jam bud as a surprise when she got there.

"I can explain..." Closing the door with a slam, Connie turned around to face her Bf's two halves. One standing calmly, though his eyes revealed an uneasy feeling inside. The other, hand behind the head, scratching whilst looking down at the floor. Sighing she leaned her back against the fridge and rubbed her temples with her left hand. Not even bothering to look up at her two bozo's before saying anything.

"I just want to know one thing.... What happened?" 

"We, Steven, needed to clean the fridge since Amethyst left her three month old pizza burrito to rot. So simply put he took it out, thankfully still wrapped up and without any mess and threw it out."

"Okay but where did the rest of your food go?"

"Well that's when 'night-light' here-!" Thorn paused and flinched, gulping at Connie's unamused and frowned expression before calmly continuing. "I mean after Steven went to bed, that's when the split happened. Though he initiated it this time." Directing his thumb towards Ember, who had crossed his arms in a sort of dislike fashion.

 **"The air was contaminated with the spoiled contents scent."** Both Connie and Thorn blinked in confusion as she finally spoke up.

"Let me see if I got this straight. You went to clean the fridge because it smelled bad from whatever you threw out?" Ember nodded still retaining his composure. "But I thought breathing and air didn't affect you?"

**"I can't heal it using my powers."**

"It was that bad that you felt like you had to take care of it?" Connie looked with a more empathetic look at Ember. Her tone shifting from firm to something more gentle.

"The smell was pretty awful now that I think about it." Thorn spoke up rubbing his arm. "But it's not like it was out of the ordinary here."

"But it did bother you both. Ember just took action to try and take care of the problem. However all this doesn't answer my previous question."

"Right, well I came down a few minutes later all the food was in the garbage. The problem wasn't so awful, that it would've contaminated all the rest of the stuff!"

**"I did what I had to do."**

"Yeah real smart getting rid of Steven's nourishment and nutrients here. Wasting all that was necessary for survival! We still are part human here!"

"Enough!" They turned their gazes back on Connie. Who had her arms folded and eyes narrowed on them both. "Okay, here is what we all are going to do. We are going to go to the grocery store and get what is needed. No arguments, no complaints, nothing. And you both are in the wrong. I mean my gosh! Talk about you two acting like children."

_**"What?"** _

"You know what. Each of you are in the right and wrong here. Look, you both have to be considerate and take care of each other here." Walking forward, she took a hand in both of hers. Pressing a soft kiss on them both before continuing. "Steven did the right thing throwing it away. Ember if you wanted to make sure the fridge was clean then okay. Nothing wrong with that. But You don't have to fix everything. Not all problems rest on you.

Thorn has a point. Not everything was going to be spoiled. Most things are safely wrapped up or contained. Although you probably could've helped to remind him. You guys are a team. Yes I know you can't tell each other what to do all the time. This is just another example of a learning experience. However when you can help each other, it might be good to just try... without arguing." She added quickly before suddenly bursting out into giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh man... It's just... of course you would do that! Even the freezer-...oh gosh... The freezer is empty too!" A roaring fit of laughter escaped from her lips as she leaned against both of their shoulders. Trying to balance and not fall over. The two boys looked at each other with a blush before beginning to laugh with her.

A huge glowing light brightened and consumed the room. Dimming a few moments later as only Steven remained. Holding her gently as they begin to calm down from their giggling fit.

"Yeah I overthought about things and I suppose went a little overboard... well my two halves really."

"Yeah but you learned an important lesson here right?"

"What's that?"

"Don't let Amethyst use your fridge."

"Oh way ahead of you." Steven added chuckling with Connie. Pulling out his phone before ordering a new one

About a half hour later they were in the main store, switching off between pushing the cart and grabbing things from the shelves.

"Are you seriously going to check _every_ label?"

"You have no say in the matter. Perhaps it was a good thing Ember threw everything away."

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad!"

"You had literally nothing but fruit, nuts and _junkfood_! Seriously I thought you of all people as a claimed vegetarian would have oh I don't know, maybe _veggies_?!"

"Hey I stopped for a little while because of emotional issues to work out. Besides fruit is still healthy."

"But not enough to sustain you. Now I told you no complaining."

"I thought that was for-"

"That includes you too dummy." She set down a loaf of bread in the cart before leaning against him, pecking his cheek with her lips. "I love you no matter what. But I care about your health too."

"I know, I know." Steven sighed "I can't rely on my powers all the time. I'll try to be a bit more healthier again, for you." With a smile he kissed her lips briefly. "Let's finish things up here."

"I'll try to be fast and not look in depth at the labels."

"What luck!" He teased as she rolled her eyes. Suddenly a sharp pain appeared right below her stomach, making Connie bend over wincing. Eyes closed, one arm across herself while the other leaned on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Fudge... Ugh why now." Connie moaned taking a few deep breathes and grabbing her bag. "I'm okay Steven. I just need to use the facilities right now. Go ahead and pick up the rest on the list, I'll meet you at check up." Without another word spoken she ran towards the bathroom leaving a concerned yet confused Steven in the isle.

Then it hit him. His father told him a lot of things, preparing him for what to do or say in this situation. Pearl filled in all the technical details. A few minutes later, Connie was back to the front of the store. Seeing Steven had already paid for everything. She had an aching feeling all over and had a water bottle in hand, downing all the cool liquid. A blush all over her face, but also didn't seem to care about it.

"Sorry it took me awhile, you got everything else okay?"

"No worries, how are you feeling?"

"Stable. But never mind that now. Let's go home."

Once everything was in the car, Steven reached in the back and handed her a bag. Connie looked at him with a narrowing expression, but took it anyways.

"What's this for?"

"I think you're going to need this."

Looking inside it's contents she gasped. A bottle of aspirin(the kind her mother approved of), lotion, her favorite movie, popcorn, an assortment of candy and loads of chocolate. Below all of that was a package of pads and small box of tampons. Upon seeing that, she felt her blush grow more and more. Biting her lip as she smiled looking up at him.

"Thank you... but you really didn't have too."

"Connie I want you to be comfortable at least. I know I could've healed it all away. But I know how you feel about wanting to build up your immune system and have my powers for emergencies only when I'm around and willing. Which is always. So this was the next best thing. I also got ice cream along with all the veggies and such from before." He placed a hand on her knee gently, looking at her with a smile and concerned yet loving gaze. She wiped away a few tears that fell while groaning.

"Man I hate when my tears come out like this." Immediately Steven pulled a packet of tissues from his jacket pocket and handed it to her with a smirk.

"My knight deserves the best."

When they arrived back home and everything was put away. Steven sat down with Connie's head in his lap. Blanket over her and a heating pad across her stomach. Watching there favorite movie as he stroked her hair and rubbed her back over and over as they spent the evening together.


	24. Flexibility, Agility and Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days Connverse Challenge  
> Day 7 ~ Exercising

Summer days are hot enough as it is. Especially when you're living near or literally on the beach. Add some body workouts and a huge icebox filled with cold water bottles; then you got yourself a full day of intensity.

Hours prior in the morning as the suns rays were shining through. Connie was already wide awake. Wearing a purple yoga outfit and a soothing pattern mat to match. Taking deep breaths to ease herself into the routine. Hair back in a braid, and earbuds connecting to her calming playlist. Beginning with some basic stretches she went through her entire routine.

Her legs crossed into a lotus position. Eyes closed as she listened to the music and cleared her mind. Similar to what Garnet had taught her about those horrible thought fluttering in her mind. In fact, that was the reason why she took up yoga. While not needed a therapist like Steven or anyone else who went to one. She did need to find ways to not overthink or get to stressed because of her studies. This seemed to do the trick.

Her breathing was deep and consistent. After a few minutes she changed her position from sitting to standing. The 'tree pose' so to speak. Bringing her arms from above her head to over her chest with both hands pressed together. Today she was able to keep that stance for at least a minute and a half. Longer than her previous record.

Then she lowered her leg back and went into her favorite pose, 'The Warrior'. Switching off side to side. Moving her arms down to her lower calves. Both hands to one leg, pausing, then moving to the other to do the same. slowly reaching down till her hands reached the mad. Legs spread to the sides as wide as she could get it. Wrapping her arms around her ankles.

Sliding her feet all the way down till she did the split. Breathing as she adjusted herself in that position. Breathing a bit more heavier than normal. Trying her best to regain that steady feeling before swinging her legs together behind her. Hands on the floor as she went from upward to downward facing dog. Then pulling her knees under to her chest as her arms reached forward parallel and her head down. All while laying on the mat.

After a bit she moved back into other different poses before going to her original one. Laying on her back, arms and legs fully straight. Opening her eyes from the breathing cool down and gasping as her gaze landed on Steven. Whom was sitting, in his own workout running gear, on the couch. Elbow on his knee, head in his hand and a gazing upon her.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"About five minutes since you started." Getting up he extended his hand for hers as she accepted and got up, adjusting her top a bit whilst rubbing the back of her neck. "I love seeing every curve in your body." He teased as she slapped his arm with her lips pursed in a line. Doing nothing as he chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close.

"I wish I could hold my tree pose more." Admitting sadly whilst rested her head in his shoulder as he held on tighter.

"You'll get there one day sweetie. Now how about we start our morning jog?"

"I have to get my shoes on dummy." She replied with a giggle and began to walk away upstairs. He followed suit and sort of raced her to the top. Smirking as he beat her too it.

"Man you're slacking Ms Knight."

"Shut up, you know I don't have the proper foot ware one right now."

"Whatever you want to think." That deserved another slap on the arm as he groaned and rubbed against where she hit.

Thirty minutes later, they were standing near the far end of the beach. Racing the entire perimeter of the temple, the cliff, around Beach City and back to the start. Loser gives the winner a massage. They did this sort of competitions at least once to twice a month. This time the gems were at different points of their path to be the check points. Pearl was near Beach City, Garnet was by the bottom of the cliffs and Amethyst was right there at the beginning. Even Lion was overlooking everything at the top. Well because he wanted to that is.

"Are you ready to get down and run the race of your life?!" She yelled in a sort of goofy fashion. Both Connie and Steven rolled their eyes while suppressing laughter. "I can't hear you!"

 **"YES!"** They both shouted at the same time.

"Then on your mark, get set, GO!" With the wave of a small red flag, they were off. 

Connie pulled ahead instantly. Having a bit more flexibility when it came to the sand. Steven rushed through taking deep breathes as his stomach bounced slightly. That was natural and normal for him. Still he wore sandals his entire life, not being used to these running shoes of his. But he managed all the same. What he struggled with more was keeping his powers away from the race. Knowing full well it was cheating if he used even a small bit of it.

Connie passed by Garnet with a high five and sliding around the rocks before adjusting herself. However it was in that moment that Steven had pulled ahead of her. Groaning she shook her head and picked up her pace again. Within twenty minutes Steven had reached Pearl first, Connie not to far behind him.

"GO-! Wait! your shoelace Steven!"

"Huh?"

Looking down he groaned and slid to a stop. Kneeling over and quickly tying his laces back up. Connie had slowed her pace passed him. Giving him a fair chance but getting back from earlier. Then quickly retaining speed as she heard him move again.

"Why?" He asked catching up with her, being neck and neck at this thing.

"Because I'm nice."

"Ah you would throw the race for me?"

"hm...nah!"

With a burst of laughter she pulled ahead a few seconds ahead, just in time to win the race. Both slowed to a stop as Amethyst blew her whistle and waved her flag.

"We have a winner! Connie!!!"

With a double fist bump in the air she fell down on the sand. Steven collapsing right next to her. Neither expecting a huge gallon of water poured over them. Laughter and squeals escaped them as the rest of the gems arrived on Lions back. Hours later, after a cooling dip in the ocean, Steven had Connie lay on her stomach across the couch cushions. Massaging her sore back, arms, neck and pretty much all over.

"This feels so good. ....mmm..."

"Maybe you should give me one after." He teased while sliding to her lower back. Releasing any tension from before.

"Yeah... maybe...." She groaned enjoying every second of his fingers rubbing into her skin. Through her clothes that is. Suddenly she gasped as she felt his hands gently massage her bum, sliding to her legs and back again. "Okay... I will- oh!" She moaned as he smirked and moved his hands back to her neck.

"I'll hold you do that." He, getting lower to whisper teasingly in her ear.

"Easy tiger I'm still recovering from the run." She groaned with a hidden smile. Feeling him turn her around so she was laying on her back. Leaning forward to kiss her lips. Arms slipped around her waist as she wrapped her legs around his. Arms linked behind her neck.

"I will be, don't you worry about a thing." He whispered before squeezing her bum and another squeal mixed in with her moans erupted from her.

"Tease!"

"You love me"

"I do" She smirked and dug her fingernails into his skin. Smirking against his lips as he moaned as well. Payback never tasted so sweet. 


	25. Two Stars, Two Minds & One Love Shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day Connverse Challenge  
> Day 8 ~ Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: It has come to my attention that I had forgotten to say this here. All one-shot's with Steven and Connie are when they are older. Various degrees of that but older. Please know that I do not ever, EVER, condone any intimate act when they are children(innocent hugging and hand holding is just that, innocent.). It's disgusting, immoral and just plain wrong, period. If you want specifics I tend to think this is after 'I Am My Monster' and before 'The Future'(and sometimes post series). But again my apologies for not bringing this up sooner. I hope this clear things up for any future stories told on here.

A phone alarm went off, playing a calming Anime song that didn't jolt Connie awake. Rather slowly ease into the waking hours of the day. Sighing she reached over, across her boyfriend's sleeping form and grabbed her phone off the side table. Laying slightly on top of him while turning off the music. Gently pushing off, she stretched her arms high in the air. Entwining her fingers together as they popped whilst a yawn escaped her.

Sliding out of the bed and pulling the sheets off, she saw the contents of her (non-study) bag all over the floor. Rolling her eyes she picked up every piece and put them back. A groan emerged from her lips, knowing full well who did this. Thankful there wasn't any vomit or other animal fluids on her stuff. However looking over she noticed a top she had brought to wear today was missing. Searching all around the floor, a gasped echoed out as she groaned in frustration.

"Damn it Lion!" She whisper yelled, walking down the stairs to where her now torn apart top lay. It wasn't even wearable and her other from yesterday wasn't clean enough to wear again. All that sweat soaked into it disgusted her.

"I have an idea." Two arms encircled around her middle as her back pressed against his front. Head laid on top of her shoulder, kissing her cheek as she leaned into his embrace.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No need to apologize. It was your alarm that woke me up anyways." Steven chuckled as Connie buried her face in her hand. 

"Why does he always go after my stuff?"

"At least he never threw up on your bed multiple times."

"Ugh, gross. Sorry that happened to you,"

"Eh, it's no big deal. He stopped after awhile. But I have a theory about this." Taking the torn fabric from her hands he held it up slightly, examining it so. "Oh yeah he did."

"Did what?"

"Do you remember that 'Lion Lickers' ice cream? From The Big Donut?"

"Yeah I remember seeing them. They are so popular even years la-" Stopping immediately upon noticing his frown and annoyed glance in her direction. "They will never be worthy to the glorious that is Cookie Cat." She quickly added with a small smile. He nodded in agreement since, though getting over it, that ice cream will always hold a place in his heart. Especially when he was trying to recreate it himself as a personal 'quest' of his.

"Anyways, they have a new ingredient called 'Smile Dip' that was added because of a merge between the two companies. I know Lion loves these ice creams-"

"Can't imagine why." Connie teased, covering her mouth, quieting her laughter. Instantly turning into squeals when him tickling her sides as payback. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry please stop!" Smirking he lead them back into his room continuing explaining from before.

"Ever since they added the new ingredient, he has gone a tad crazy. More lion like than normal. At one point he had me transported to the middle of the dessert, an island and back home within seconds. Also destroying my own bed sheets, knocking the table to the side and circling on the beach. Just walking in a circle. I don't get why but after that he collapsed in exhaustion."

"Is he okay?! What the heck is in that smile dip?"

"I don't know what exactly other than sugar. But whatever it is obviously is making him crazy."

"No duh." Connie sighed and sat down on the bed. Steven walked over to his dresser drawers and pulled out one of his yellow star shirts and tossing it to her. Quickly going downstairs to change in the bathroom giving her privacy. Coming back his heart dropped at the sight.

The neck are was way to big and ended up laying slightly off her right shoulder. Showing off her bra strap a bit. Though sitting, it was obvious that the hemline on the bottom reached just above her knees. Currently it laid sort of scrunched up around her waist, revealing the jean shorts she wore.

With her legs pulled to her chest and head down, Connie was enjoying the feeling of his scent surrounding her. Even though it was just a t-shirt, it was his t-shirt. Iconic, black and all around himself. Glancing up she gulped and stood up from the sheets. Hair falling slightly over her face and blocking her view a tad.

"Is it that bad?" She teased with a smile, biting her lip a tad as her fingers rubbed the soft fabric between them. Steven blinked and shook his head.

"Uh...- Oh no! No it looks p-pretty good on you..." Hand on the back of his neck, scratching his hair, clearing his throat and smiling as the pink glow tinted his cheeks. Walking over to where she stood and brushed the locks that hid her beautiful eyes, pushing them back behind her. "You look beautiful." A smile spread across his face as she blushed and nodded back. Her hand rubbing her left arm.

"Thank you"

Hours later as they read on the couch, hands locked together as she sat with her legs crossed and himself laying directly across the couch. Breaking away to turn the page, she felt a cold shiver from the air conditioning down her spine; ignored it and focused on the story in her hand. Lost in her concentration Connie didn't even notice the feeling and sounds of the cushions slightly moving and footsteps walking across the floor. Until a sensation on her shoulders knocked her back to reality.

"What the-?" Glancing she saw Steven hands firmly on her shoulders, the pink jacket he wore on top of her shoulders and around her arms.

"Might as well look more like me today." Rubbing her arms with the jacket being the only thing separating them. Connie leaned into his touch and stretched her neck backwards to kiss his cheek. Sliding her arms into the sleeves while he was distracted. Snuggling herself inside and sighing in exasperation.

"Look at me I'm Steven Universe! I have this whole new jacket and it matches my powers color!"

Laughing at her 'joke' Steven rolled his eyes with an malicious glance in her direction. Moving his hands from her arms to her middle. Pressing a hand against her stomach.

"Oh but no gem! Whoops! No way to defend yourself now!" A loud erupted laughter later he tackled her and began to mercilessly tickle her once more. Connie cried out in her own giggles and did her best to fight back. A war raged on between the two for awhile. Until they grew tired and thirst from it all and had to get some water. She laid on the couch as he went to the fridge. Inhaling his scent and imprinting it in her mind. The loving feeling of being in his own clothes made her feel special.

"Hey Connie look!" What her eyes saw made her verbally gasp out loud.

"Wha- Steven!" A giggle she couldn't suppress bursted through as she spoke. 'The biggest dummy award goes to Steven Universe for putting on my old top(now lions new toy) around his neck like a scarf.' "That's gross it's covered in dried Lion slobber!"

"Yeah but I look good!" He posed like in a fashion show as she picked up a pillow and threw it at his face.

"Off. Now!"

"Oh you want to help me with that?"

"You stay far away from me-AH!" Laughing she squealed as he entrapped her. Reaching up quickly swiping off the torn used fabric off him and too the floor. Like a drama queen he gasped and placed the back of his hand on his head.

"How could you? You will pay!"

"Ah is that so? Well then, make me." Sipping underneath his legs she ran around the coffee table as he chased after all. Running around and around as the drinks were quickly forgotten. Suddenly she slipped on a napkin that fell on the floor. Thankfully caught by her dummy boyfriend as he lifted her up off the ground.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks"

"No problem, and one more thing." With a villainous smirk he lifted her up higher off the floor. So much so that to balance she had to wrap her legs around his waist. With all the excitement and both gasping for breath, they relaxed as he lifted her onto the kitchen counter and handed her a bottle of water.

"Thank you."

"Of course, anything for my twin." She almost spat out her water.

"Twin?"

"I mean you're wearing my clothes and we both are pretty awesome when it comes to fighting. Even playfully so."

"Well you do have a point there." Getting down she grabbed his hand and lead them back to the couch. "I hope you don't mind me wearing this home later."

"It's nor problem, I got like a lot more in my closet."

"Oh gee, I wouldn't have guessed." Her voice full of sarcasm as he nudged her shoulder.

"Whatever, you love me for it."

"Well I love you for you but sure let's go with that." Narrowing his eyes on her, he took the bottle from her hand and set them it, and his, down on the coffee table. Scooting closer to her leaning in closer. Not taking his eyes off her own as she watched in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing, just this." Instantly his lips were on hers as her gasp turned into a moan. Moving closer his slipped a hand around her back, pulling her on top of him as they laid against the cushions. She gripped his shoulders to steady herself as his hands slipped around the jacket and under the shirt she wore. His fingertips caressing every inch of her back and sides before slipping out and pulling back. Watching her dazed expression from the warmth of the moment.

"What was that for?"

"Because you look sexy and beautiful no matter what you wear. I love you for you as well, Connie Maheswaren."

Her blush returned as tears brimmed her eyes from his words and a smile appearing as such. He smiled back as they pecked each others lips once more. Loving every moment of just being together. Connie planning on stealing his clothes and Steven secretly wishing she would wear it again just for him.


	26. Aching Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days Connverse Challenge  
> Day 9 ~ Nursing The Sick One

It was just one day after her final exam for the year. Connie was already doing her prep work for the coming year ahead. Studying so much she actually got the entire summer off. However she planned to keep up her education even on her 'break'. Thankfully she had her family, friends and of course her best friend/boyfriend, to keep her relaxed and calm during her "time off".

Later that evening, hours into the night she was pouring over her schedules and organizing her summer reading list. Waiting patiently to get her test scores back. Glancing at her phone and laptop every few minutes to see if there was an email notification from the school. The time between now and then was agonizing for her. So much so that she hardly ate or slept. Drinking only the smallest amount of water.

The fan in her room was higher than normal. Already feeling the summer heat from outside. At one point she did fall asleep on her desk. Only to wake up feeling strangely aching all over her. Stretching out her arms and legs from the uncomfortable sitting position, to see if that would help. Nothing. A ding from her phone caused her to quickly look up, brushing off the small headache she felt, and gasp from the notification alert.

Rushing around her room and bathroom, getting ready for a special terrain sword-training day. Having already grab and stuff one last thing into her bag, she ran outside only to be met by Lion. Standing there and waiting for Connie to climb on his back and take her to the temple. Complying instantly, she gripped onto his mane and tried to focus her breathing. Her heartbeat pounding all over her faintly. Lion turned his head to look at her. Though without much expression at a glance, his eyes told it all.

"I'm okay Lion I promise. Now let's go just in case Steven needs you there." 

Lion had become sort of Steven's support animal. Helping him cope with all the therapy sessions and facing the reality that it is happening. It didn't seem to be a big deal. But it made a huge change to his life and things were becoming a bit easier. In fact, he only showed up when he sensed something wrong or 'off' with Steven. Teleporting himself right over to his side instantly no matter where he was.

Those visits became less frequent as of late. Because of that, he snuck in a few visits with herself and most likely more Lion adventures. Narrowing his eyes, he faced forward and roared out the portal, jumping threw and landing inside the infamous beach house. Sighing, she jumped off and patted his soft fur.

"Okay, but remember we can't barge into someone's home like this." Glancing up she gulped and bit her lip upon seeing the newly constructed wall. With a passing look, it seemed like it was unaffected by the past events. To herself, she could see it coming a mile away. Shaking her head she turned upon hearing the temple door opening with Pearl stepping out. Her mentor, her friend and, in a way, extended family.

"Oh! Hello Connie, it's good to see you."

"Same to you Pearl, how are you?"

"I'm doing okay, just busy with the school is all. However I'm pleased to have days were I only focus on one person." They giggled as Connie nodded in agreement.

"I hope you don't mind me continuing these lessons. It just helps me de-stress and keeps up my stamina for self-defense. As well as my own health."

"No worries, I'm honored to still be your teacher... Even after everything I did." Pearl smiled weakly as Connie set her bag down, sword and scabbard around her waist, and walked towards her. Placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I already forgave you long ago."

Moments later they were warped to a special arena. Pearl explained it was an earth terrain battle training area with ever changing scenarios and places to battle in. Originally used for the Gem War since it took place on earth as well as among the stars. Connie could barely focus as her sword seemed to grow heaver and heaver against her hip. Already sweating a bit from the long walk to the very center of the architecture.

"I also have a surprise guest for you." Pearl spoke while opening the secure doors to reveal the amazing arena and a few gems she recognized sitting in the stands. Garnet, Amethyst and Steven all sitting together to support her. Instantly whatever she was feeling seemed to disappear. Though upon seeing her boyfriend, her legs almost buckled down from beneath her. They all waved from their high positions as she waved back. Turning to face Pearl, her sword instantly pulled out from her seethe.

"I'm ready."

Connie jumped from a high bolder and landed on the sand. Changing the terrain from the forest to the dessert instantly while in mid-air. Rolling over to where her feet were back onto the ground, she ducked while moving out from her spot. Pearl, the real one, attacked mercilessly. Not even giving Connie a second to think. However it was hard keeping up with her as she young knight moved quickly with every second. Finally she landed a hit on Pearl's sword.

Advancing forward with metal clashing all over. So focused on the fight Pearl didn't seem to notice the change, when a more rocky terrain came into view. However as soon as she felt the rocks beneath her, she broke her concentration for a slight second. Leaving Connie only so much time to attack. Within a few swings, Pearl's sword left her hand, as Connie had her fall backwards with her own sword to the gem's throat. That ended the entire match.

"Alright, I yield." Connie smiled and helped her up. Suddenly a huge wave of pain seared through her head as she gasped and raised both her hands to her head. Heat radiating off her more and more. "Connie! Are you okay?"

"I'm f-" Another groan escaped her lips as she found herself unable to stand on her own two feet. Falling backwards and on her side as the arena itself began to spin. Pearl leaned down to her left side as darkness clouded her vision. The only thing she could remember before blacking out was a flash of a pink jacket and words spoken.

"I got you, Connie."

Hours passed as Connie laid in her own bed. Covers pulled over to her chin, a diffuser of gentle and calming senses surrounded her and sitting right by her side, was a concerned boyfriend. Dabbing a wet cloth over on her forehead and gently around her face. Watching over her sleeping form as she breathed in and out.

_Instantly, Steven picked her up in his arms and sprinted towards the warp pad. Lion was waiting on the other side, licking his paws until a beam of light appeared. Standing up quickly as they jumped on his back._

_"Take us to the hospital quick!" He held her close the entire time. Feeling the radiating heat from within. Now normally he would give her a kiss and heal her instantly. However it was important to know what affects the human body and the build-up to it's immunity. He had a hunch of what was going on as her and Pearl's sparring match occurred. The movements she had were a little sloppy and uncoordinated. It was obvious something was up. If only he could recognize it sooner._

_It was also better for her mom to know what was medically going on, with her daughter especially. After knowing about all the fractures to his skull and bones, the recoveries he made physically were good....for those moments. Had he known more about them, he would've been more careful about it instead of magically healing it all away_ _._

_After two hours with Connie in the examination room then intensive care alongside her mom, both came out to where he was waiting. A common case of overworking herself to being sick. Plus her sword-training exerted all her energy and caused her to collapse and faint. After apologizing multiples times and Dr Maheswaren being understanding, yet firm, she asked him to take her home and watch her until she was off work._

Guilt overtook him once again as he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He knew it wasn't directly his fault. But that didn't take away the twinged feeling of pain in his heart. Hating to see her like this ever. Blinking back tears he focused on what was more important. Cooling her off. Another hour passed before she finally was awake.

Blinking she focused until she saw him more clearly. A weak smile on her face as he gently grasped her hand. Leaning closer with a cup of water. She placed her lips on the rim and slowly drank every bit of it. As he held it for her. Afterwords, while setting it down on the side table she sighed.

"I suppose this is because I overworked myself?"

"Adding in that you physically fought for a long period of time." He filled her in on the rest before helping her lean forward against his shoulder. Adjusting the pillows so she was sitting up more. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"That my studies had me overworking myself?"

"Why didn't you come to me? How could you not come and talk to me about this?"

"How could I? After all you've been through? I-...I didn't want to be a burden." She blinked back tears and looked down at her hands. He placed a hand over hers and his other under her chin, encouraging her to look up.

"I am going through things myself, yes I admit that. But that does not ever mean I don't care for you or not wanting to at the very least listen. Connie I love you. I care so much for what is happening in your life. I want to be there for you too. Just like you wanted many years ago. I want to be apart of your life." He smiled reiterating her words from when they were kids. She smiled and nodded wiping away a few fallen tears as he did the same. "No more hiding from each other, promise?"

"Promise" She giggled as they hugged each other. Steven being a bit more careful while feeling her entire body still limp and weaker from before. Pressing a soft kiss on her forehead, she began to spill out everything. He listened to every word as he allowed her to lean against him. Stroking her hair gently to help ease her mind and worries.

After a long talk together, he helped her walk to the bathroom and put together a calming bath in her surprisingly fancy tub for her home. Leaving for her privacy as he made some hot soup for her and grabbed more water. On account of her parents both unable to be there for a bit longer than expected. He didn't mind staying by her side. Enjoyed taking care of her actually.

Finding her already dressed in her pajamas and refreshed, he set the tray down by her bed. Leading her away from the bookshelf and back into the cushy mattress. Pouting as he was firm (and teasing) with her. They took this moment of peace just to be in each other's presence. Well as one can be while their sick and the other taking care of said sick person.

"I think I already feel a bit better." Connie confessed with a smile and an all to innocent twinkle in her eyes.

"Really? So soon?"

"You kissed me a few minutes ago and my headache was instantly gone." She giggled as he froze in place. A blush tinting his cheeks a bit. Knowing the rule of using his powers, which he had control over, for emergencies only.

"Technically this was an emergency of sorts."

"Which is why I'm not going to hold this one over you. But to simply say, thank you." With a flirting wink he chuckled and shook his head.

"You're welcome. But what do you mean by 'holding this one over me?'"

"I was going to do this." With a small portion of her regained strength and energy, she gripped his shirt and pulled her over to kiss his lips. She was low on energy, not contagious after all. His eyes widened in shock before closing them and falling more into it's intensity. Holding her gently against him once again as they shared the most strange, yet loving of intimacies between them.

"You're lucky your parents aren't around." He spoke in between their kisses as she giggled herself against him.

"Exactly"


	27. Unspoken Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Inspired by a beautiful piece of artwork by @/suf-fering on tumblr.

The late hours of the evening turning into early hours of the morning. Steven has Connie over for the night since he didn't feel like being alone. And her parents were away on a weekend trip so she didn't have to worry about that.

This became a normal routine. Since getting therapy, he felt like a new form of himself. Still him just changed with growth. Glancing over at his sweet love, his eyes widened in confusion.

Just above a whisper was the sound of soft sniffles as if she had been crying. Her hand gripped the sheets tightly as more whimpers and short breathing became more and more apparent. It was unusual for her to have nightmares. But tonight the tables were turned.

"Connie?" He whispered before hesitantly teaching out and grasping her hand. Instantly she entwined her fingers with his own. A pink glow illuminated between them as his vision became more blurry.

A sigh and the tapping sounds on a phone brushed past his ears. Blinking he looked around and saw Connie. Only she- they were in her room. Herself laying on the bed with a pillow beneath her and a blanket on top. The backlight on her phone brightened the room. And her face as he saw tears brimming her eyes. Biting her lower lip and looking a bit nervous.

Walking closer, once again hesitantly so, he leaned down and saw the contents of what was on the screen. A text between himself and her from long ago. Back when he was beginning to build Little HomeWorld/School.

'Wanna see a movie later?'

'Sorry, can't. LH is keeping me busy :('

'Aw, Bummer.'

A week later

'Hey, how's LH?'

'Text Me!'

Her thumbs typed up what would&rsquove been the next message. But he never got anything like this.

'I miss you'

That was never sent. Instead she snuffled while her breathe was shaking, glanced out the window where the stars twinkled. Then groaning, head buried deep in her pillow as the message she typed previously was erased.

He stood straighter, clutching his gut and shirt as the guilt began to grow. He knew they grew apart briefly with her studies and all. But he never imagined it was he who drifted away first.

'Steven?...'

A bright glow surrounded him as he blinked and was back in his room. Connie sitting up beside him with tears staining her cheeks. Hands still linked together.

"Connie....I never meant to pry-"

"It's okay Steven. It helps that I don't have to tell you with words anymore." She giggles nervously before sighing and inhaling deeply. "I knew it was important to you.... I didn't want to be in your way. But I won't lie....it hurt Steven.

Gosh it hurt so much to be apart and not be able to just talk to you. For months I was worried I lost you as a friend. But I never realized I would do the same thing to you." Tears were pouring over as they clung to each other tightly. "I'm so sorry!!!!!"

"Shhh it's okay Connie. I'm sorry too. I'm glad to finally know now. In a way I guess were even?" He chuckled trying to lighten the mood as it worked with herself laughing along.

"Yeah"

They stayed close together like that for the next few hours. Talking about all they had missed and finally feeling like they were jam buds once again.

.......

But maybe a slight more as they both stole kisses from one another along with their laughter. Basking in each other's love.


	28. Tangled Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days Connverse Challenge  
> Day 10 ~ Hair

Everything they did fascinated them both. Down to the most basic of actions. Absorbing every little piece of information pertaining to each's own habits. Connie loved the way Steven fluffed out his jacket every time he put it on. It was adorable how much effort he put into that one motion. That alone allured her as all her attention was on him as he did so. Even the slight smug look on his face after the fact as he glanced at her with a wink. Teasing her as she in return rolled her eyes, a slight smile appearing across her face.

Steven loved the way Connie would brush her hair. Though noticeably shorter than when they were younger, she had grown it back a bit more. Where it touched a couple of inches below her shoulder. Starting from down below going higher and higher, he loved the way she looked while doing so. Now she was always beautiful to him no matter what. But the fact her expression was calm and focused was especially attractive to him.

One morning, Steven went downstairs to find Connie still at the table with multiple books surrounding her. Obviously had fallen asleep there since her cheek was tattooed with her own inked writing from the paper. Eyes dazed over with fatigue, her body seemed to be aching from the uncomfortable position. Placing a hand by her shoulder, she jumped in shock.

"You need to take a break."

"I slept for a few hours, I'm fine."

Those last two words would've been a trigger for him. Instead he used the energy to remain calm. Sitting beside her, beginning to stroke her hair. Running his fingers through her locks as she inhaled sharply. Moaning as he soothed her. Caressing all the way down her back as her spine shivered in delight. This was a weakness of hers and he knew it oh so very well.

"N-..no I must...f-fin-... Oh!" He hit the right spot. Just above her lower waist. Smirking as her pen fell out of her hand and she leaned into his touch. Standing up, he lifted her in his arms. Setting her down on the couch before leaving momentarily to grab a specific item. Connie had her eyes closed the entire time. Basking in the feeling she had every time he caressed her back. Coming back Steven positioned himself so that he was right behind her.

Her side leaning against the couch cushions, her body enjoying the more relaxed position than the tense one before. Opening her eyes the moment the bristles of her brush touched her hair and skin. Opening her eyes she giggled, shoulders moving up and down a tad. Steven was already fully focused as he began stroking through her beautiful locks. Being careful with the tangles in her hair. All before he was trying to get her to a more calmer state. Now being able to fully, and hopefully, have her relaxed. Taking things easy for awhile so not to hit burn out.

"Thank you..."

"Of course. I need my Connie relaxed and well rested. Besides I figured I owe you one after you styled mine long ago." He teased, whispering that last sentence in her ear. Causing her to gulp and have her hand cover her face. Mumbling through her fingers.

"I said I was sorry."

"I know you are. It wasn't that bad anyways."

"With only scissors, I cut off all the sides on your hair leaving only a small bushy top."

"Yeah, The look gave me mushroom vibes like in the Mario games." He teased as she buried her face in her hands more.

"It's my fault I know."

"Connie need I remind you that I asked you to change up my look?" He spoke, leaning closer to press his lips on her cheek. "You did you're best during that time. I also asked you during the study hell week before exams."

"To help me take a break. But I shouldn't have been so blind before. " Groaning she turned to look at him while he paused on the brushing. "I would understand if you blame me for it."

"Me? Blame you? Hm..." He placed a hand under his chin as she frowned from the obvious tease. "Nah too much work." Chuckling he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Besides it honestly wasn't that bad. Plus you and I both know that hair grows back." He winked , entwining his fingers in her lock of hair. Connie sighed with a giggle, nodding in agreement.

"I do like this bushy, curly hair you." She added reaching behind to fluff his already grown out hair. "Though there is one thing...."

"What is that-?" Gasping as she turned and pushed him down on the couch so quickly. Hands pinned his wrists against the cushions as an angry look formed.

"TWO DAYS! You're hair grew back in two days!!!!"

It took her almost over two years to get her hair back to where it is now. One third of what it originally was when they first met. But he can go back to his old style in just a short amount of time. To say this was unfair would be an understatement. Her face was so close to his, eyebrows furrowed and all in anger, that he pecked her nose with a kiss. Causing her to blink back and sit up as her blushing tinted her cheeks. A smirk forming on his smug expression. Not a word was spoke, but their eyes said it all.

_'You're cute when your mad'_

_'I-..shut up!'_

Laughing while sitting up as well, pulled her on his lap and turned her around so her back was against his front once more. Steven, brush in hand began to brush through her hair once more. As there was still a few tangles left from all the stress of her education.

"Now sit still and be good while I finish." Messing with him, Connie wiggled a little in her sit which in turn made her receive his hand firm on her waist. Making her pout but secretly enjoying all the affection he was giving.

"Fine..." Her voice returned to a more gentler tone with a sincere smile. "Thank you for helping me relax."

"You're welcome, strawberry."

"Strawberry?"

"Jam buds for life." He whispered gently as she giggled once again.

"Jam buds for life."


	29. Jam Buds Pocky Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days Connverse Challenge  
> Day 11 ~ Coffee and/or Tea
> 
> I stan Green Tea! I love it soo much!!!💕💕💕💕

It was rare for either of them to have a day off. Especially at the same time. So the mornings were a bit more lazy. Getting up around 8 instead of 6 am. Having breakfast in bed while watching videos before doing various activities throughout the day.

Connie woke up patting the empty sheets beside her. Groaning she sat up with a stretch and looked around with a yawn. Seeing she was alone in the room, she walked got up and changed into something more comfortable. sweat-shorts, a cozy tank top and a silk bathrobe. Brushing her hair and washing her face then walking downstairs. The scent of pancakes, waffles, eggs, fruit and their favorite drink, green tea with a bit of lemon.

"Morning Steven" Her soft voice made him turn around from the stove with a spatula in hand and a smile. A hand holding out for hers as she accepted. Pulling her in for a gentle kiss briefly.

"Good morning Connie. I assume you slept okay?"

"No more finals, all classes canceled for a teacher event and having time to spend with you. I got the best sleep of my life." A hand over her heart as she looked up in a dramatic fashion, like she had tears in her eyes. He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good to hear."

"What about you?"

"Well I am looking forward to have a break from the gigs at the restaurant." He flipped over the batch of pancakes on the pan. Revealing the golden color of one side.

"Really? It's only been a month."

"Well as much as I love performing, I can't continuously do the same thing over and over. Especially with the little time I have to work on new music."

"Ah well I know the burst of inspiration will come out soon enough." With a smile she walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a couple of mugs. Pouring out the hot tea and grabbing the plates and tray. Connie snuck in pocky treats on the side and a couple on the tea itself. Some called it weird, others claimed green tea was like drinking grass. Well they were half right. But both Steven and Connie loved it so they drank it. No matter what others thought.

Once everything was arranged, Steven picked up the huge tray as they walked back upstairs to the room. While Connie straightened the blankets, pillow and comfort, Steven set the tray on the empty side table. Sitting right against the bed frame while Connie sat right between his legs. Leaning back so his front and her back touched together.

Setting the tray on top of her lap as he turned on the tv and flipped to a streaming service. Putting on a favorite show of theirs, 'Under The Knife'. With all they seen and battled against, there stomachs were strong enough to hold against whatever is on the screen. Connie moved a bit so that Steven could eat a bit better. Or really so that she could feed him easier.

Once cooled down they each took a sip of their tea with a satisfying 'ah' afterwords. Steven swirled the pocky around his drink a bit before eating it in two bites. She rolled her eyes and took her time, licking off the sweet coating on one end before eating it in reasonable bites.

"How long has it been since we began drinking Green tea?"

"Hm.... I know I drank it ever since I could have tea. My parents were surprsied I liked it as much. You however" She glared with a smirk "took your sweet time finally getting around to taste it."

"Hey! I was just a kid! I mean the whole concept sounded weird but interesting."

"You pretended to not like it as much! Before I caught you drinking it with a smile on your face instead of a cringe look."

"Oh right! Oh-... you were pretty upset back then." He confessed with a nervous smile.

"Only because you never told me you were trying to get use to it. Ultimately finding a liking for it."

"Well I also wanted to like it because-..." a pink tint appear on his cheeks as he glanced down at her beautiful eyes. "Because you liked it." Connie inhaled sharply as tears brimmed her eyes. He never told her that before. With a hand over her pounding heart, she smiled.

"Oh Steven, you didn't have to do that. You know we can have different interests."

"I know that, but at the time I wanted to have more in common. Being half gem and half human... I'll admit at times I felt disconnected with everyone. You had school and I had missions....with homeschooling on the side. I just wanted to be be more human. I know it's silly." She reached up and pressed her hand upon his cheek.

"You have a unique experience growing up. But that doesn't make you any less human. Or really any less of you. Who you are. Besides I think it's more sweet than silly." Taking her hand in his he pressed his lips on the top of her hand. Smiling against her soft skin eyes closed briefly before gazing at her once more.

"I'm so lucky to have you."

"Same here." With that she put a small stick of pocky in her mouth and had the other end towards his face. "It's okay to be silly too." She mumbled between her teeth. He laughed and bit the other end, meeting her in the middle as they kissed. Laughing together at their odd, unique and special relationship.


	30. Could It Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days Connverse Challenge  
> Day 12 ~ Cooking Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These prompts are so basic ugh! Okay at times it’s endearing and good to be simple, but now? I want something a bit more complex. Or maybe this is just telling me to write my own one-shot from scratch again.... Also I’m not a chef but I know the basics so I hope conveyed this the best I could 

“We’re making tacos instead of ordering out why?” Steven asked as he brought in the last bit of groceries up the stairs. Connie set down her load-full of bags. Sighing with a mixture of relief from not carrying that much weight; and the annoyance of explaining something was was suppose to be fun.

“Because for one, I think it’s fun trying things like this. Preparing it all makes it so much more enjoyable in the end. Tasting the fruits of our labor, ya know?”

“But....the tomato is the only classified fruit that we have for this dish.” Steven said with a weak smile and holding up the said ingredient. Connie just rolled her eyes, turning her back sharply with a huff. Beginning to stack up all the food that wasn’t necessary for this meal. The cans landed on the shelves with a loud bang that you would’ve thought it was broken. Or at the very least dented.

Seeing how upset she had become, he walked over to her slowly. Sliding his arm around her waist and holding her close. She held her ground firmly while stacking, however easing into his soft embrace. His gentle caresses down her sides, waist and middle. Pecks softly on her cheeks and upon her head as he whispered in her ear. When it wasn’t so upsetting she was more willing to give in. However he would have to do much more than this to get her to cave if she was full of frustration.

“Hey, I’m sorry strawberry....” His other hand slid down her arm and over her’s where she had just placed a can. Moving away from the cabinet and entwining her fingers with is. With her other hand firmly gripping the edge of the counter, she closed her eyes and leaned back a little. Her face from anger to wincing from not letting herself enjoy this feeling.

“I know you mean well and I would love to spend time with you any way I can. Even cooking.”

“You didn’t even let me finish my other reasoning.” She whispered back suppressing the urge to moan in satisfaction from this comforting affection.

“Please tell me what your other reason is then my sweet.” Connie turned around and wrapped her arms around his torso. A smirk appearing on her expression.

“It’s not tacos were making exactly.”

“Pardon?” 

“We’re making the very special dish I wanted to try so much from my childhood. One I wanted to make every time I saw my favorite characters consuming it’s contents. The one and only amazing dish from _‘Kim Possible’_ ” she paused for effect. Taking the bag of chips and tortilla behind him and waving it before his eyes. “The Naco!”

“Y-...you seriously want to make the Naco? _The_ Naco?” Steven asked with his eyes widened to the point anyone can see the excitement and hope from a mile away.

“The one and only! Though a bit modified for our reality.” She giggled while pulling away and beginning to turn on the stove. “Now, let’s get cooking!”

“ ‘Let’s get cooking?’ “ With a chuckle in his voice she slapped his shoulder and arm.

“That’s what I said, now are you going to help me or not?”

“Ow, Okay okay I will.” Raising his arms in surrender as she smiled innocently before getting to work.

They soon got together prepping the food. Connie took over browning the meat and adding the taco seasoning plus water. On another pan, she cooked the beans and on another small pot, warmed up the cheese. Steven took to cutting up the onions in small dices before sliding it into the meat pan to cook. Being careful around his beloved strawberry and the heat. Healing powers or not, he had to be cautious.

Then he continued working on dicing the tomatoes and shredding the lettuce. Getting out bowls and cutlery. Tapping his fingers against Connie’s bum teasingly as he brushed passed her. Her sighs were an obvious giveaway that she got the message. It was made aware that she disliked having her butt slapped, ‘playfully’ or not. So he made sure to arouse her in different ways.

She got him back with pressing her lips on his back and spine. A groan escaped him, getting her idea. They did this constantly whenever they cooked together. Next Connie poured the cheese, meet and beans into a separate bowls. A cup of sour cream and chips each to the side. Steven took the tortilla’s and toasted them lightly on the stove with lots of butter.

Soon it was all laid out and ready to assemble. Folding the tortilla into a bowl shape, they added the meat, chips, another layer of meat, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes and sour cream on top. The perfect Naco. After they tapped their dishes like a wine glass, they each took a huge bite.

Both overflowing and a bit too much as they laughed and tried hard to chew it all down. Grabbing water and downing it all. Connie rubbed her chest feeling the pain from feeling it all go down. while Steven slapped his chest though not feeling it much. They laughed and laughed afterwords leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Let’s not to that anymore.” Connie stated calming her laughter before taking another sip.

“Never, I agree. I don’t know how Amethyst does it.”

“She can morph her mouth bigger I guess?”

“So can I but-” He sighed and shook his head.

“Maybe it’s best not to think about.”

“Yeah, true.”

A while later they found themselves on the couch watching, what else ‘Kim Possible: So The Drama’. Plates and bottles of water empty as they leaned against each other on the cushions. Shoulder to shoulder, her head on top of his. It was near the end when the song _‘Could It Be’_ began to play. Whether by coincidence or design, both thought how they were best friend turned couple/lovers too. Connie smirked and stood up with a hand extended to her biscuit.

“Come on, please?” She didn’t need to do her puppy eyes to make him say yes instantly, but he enjoyed the effort.

“Always.” With that they swayed to the music. Her arm around his torso, the other in his left hand. As his wrapped pressed against her back. Letting the music flow through every step they took.

The moons soft light illuminated them both through the window. Like a spotlight on the stage as they danced through the song and the rest of the night away.


	31. Cleansing Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days Connverse Challenge  
> Day 13 ~ Washing Dishes

It's a chore most people don't like doing. It's gross, it feels weird but it has to be done. Steven sighed and began washing off the crust on the plates. Pulling out the trash can and dumping out the leftover food before putting it in the sink. Turning on the kitchen faucet and waiting for the water to be hot before continuing.

Now some things had to be hand washed carefully because of the quality and sometimes for the design on the plates. Setting those aside he added some soap and now had a full layer of pure white bubbles covering the top. Only the space between his arms, rolled up sleeves and all, was where he could see below the surface.

Within a moment he felt a warm hug from behind. A familiar touch around his torso and head upon his back. A smile appeared on his lips, continuing to clean the plate. Allowing just a few moments of peace while she clung to him. A sigh escaped her a few times but not a word was spoken. He knew she needed to give her mentality a break fro studying. Since before she had worked herself to being sick. The only sound that was allowed was the water running from the sink.

Once he was finished putting the dishwasher safe dishes in the machine, putting in the soap, shutting the door and started running it. Then began to hand wash the rest. Connie moved to the side and grabbed a towel on the dishwasher handle. Wiping off what was washed before putting it in the drying rack to dry completely. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her tired expression. Sighing as he remembered the promise she made to him awhile ago.

_"Connie, if you feel like you're at your limit, take a break."_

_"I will Steven. I just need to-"_

_"No, like now Connie. Look at you." He spoke gently lifting her head up to meet his. "I love you and I will always find you beautiful no matter what. But you're eyes have been straining and dark circles are under your eyes. Not to mention how your body is starting to shake from all the aches you've been having." Kneeling to her level he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Please take a break. You know how worried I get when you get like this." Brushing her hair back as she closed her eyes and nodded._

_"Okay... I promise to give myself a break whenever I reach my...'limit' as you put it." With exchanged smiles he kissed her forehead before she could peck his lips with hers._

_"Steven...._ Steven..... STEVEN!"

"What?"

Water spilled over the skin as Connie turned off the faucet. Quickly he grabbed a couple of towels and started mopping the water off the floor. She knelt to his level helping before placing a hand on his shoulder. Causing him to pause and look at her curiously.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...Just remembering something... what about you? Feeling a bit better than earlier?" His tone was soft as she nodded and stood up dragging him as well. Putting the wet rags across the now empty sink.

"I....I hate asking you this because I don't want it to seem like I'm using you at all."

"Connie, you can ask me anything? I'm here to help you in any way I can, especially being your boyfriend. As far as I'm concerned that door is wide open for you always."

"Same here Steven, same here." She smiled weakly, sighing as it disappeared into her somber expression. "I know I need to build up my immune system on my own. I also know we promise your healing powers would be used in an emergency but.... I can't stand this throbbing pain in my head." Her voice cracked a bit as tears brimmed her eyes and a hand pressed against her temple. Immediately he pulled her close and was about to kiss her forehead before pausing and pulling away.

"This wouldn't be because you want to get back to study right?"

"I don't even want to think about studying right now, let alone do it." She groaned glaring up at him before wincing with a sharp intake of breath. Wasting no more time he pressed his lips against her skin, allowing his healing powers to flow through her. In a strange way he can target where the pain is and sense it. Her pain was nothing she could've slept on overnight. Even if it took only a couple days, it seemed unbearable. They stayed like that for a few moments before he pulled back with the glow between them both dimming.

"How do you feel?"

"Better now, thank you." With a smile she hugged him tight and kissed him back showing her gratitude. Later, they took a relaxing break just doing nothing but laying on the couch together and listening to music. The lyrics and melodies filling up the house with it's creativity and allowing their imaginations to wander.


	32. "Your Order, Universe"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days Connverse Challenge  
> Day 14 ~ Homework and/or Job work

It was a busy day in the diner. Customers came in for the lunch rush and Connie was literally skating past them, making sure they got everything they ordered in a more sufficient amount of time. This was only a part-time job to help her with funds for things to do and such. Her parents already got her college tuition covered, but that didn't leave much for her to spend on. Which was okay, rather earning money than begging for it on little things.

Her uniform was just an apron, her name tag and hair pulled back. She added the skates to help her out. Sighing inwardly from the already tiring lunch rush, she set down a few plates of food with a smile. The family she was waiting on was so much nicer than her average customers. One can only be 'hangry'(hungry-angry), for so long before one realizes being rude is apart of their personality. Setting the sweet young boy and girl their chocolate shakes, with extra toppings because they have been so good amongst all the crazy.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Oh thank you, we're good. But please tell us how you manage to keep a smile on your face even amongst all the chaos?" The mother spoke with a slight concerned expression.

"Well to tell you the truth I don't know myself." Connie joked with a laugh as the family did the same. "Actually there is one reason-" Before she could finish, the regulars around her were gesturing and informing of the familiar portal opening right in front of the diner. The family looked outside and gasped as a huge pink lion came out. The children gasping with chocolate covered mouths in awe and wonder while the parents had a terrified expression.

"What the heck?!" The father getting up quickly from his seat. She placed a hand on his shoulder with a reassuring smile.

"Oh don't worry. His name is Lion and he's such a friendly creature. In fact he's apart of my family. But if you will excuse me." She glanced at the cook's window and smiled when her gestured the 'okay' sign for her to go on break. "I have someone meeting me here." In a rush, skating down past the tables, while the regulars came up to the family to explain, and ran out the door to hug the gentle animal. Lion licked her face before allowing Connie to hug and sink into his soft mane, laying his head over her shoulder.

"How's my sweet Lion? Huh?" She kissed his head while rubbing and petting his sides and all over. Making him sit and lay on the ground, rolling into his back. She rubbed his belly ignoring the stares from the people inside.

"Funny, I thought it was 'our' sweet Lion." With a gasp she looked up and smiled brightly at a familiar half gem who stood right before her. Hands in his jacket pocket, a beanie on half on the backside of his head with a few black locks(more so in the front), around the brim.

"Steven!" A smile on his face as she leapt into his arms, whilst he held on tight and spun her around a couple of times. Her laughter is always his favorite song. Chuckling he set her down before being attacked by an intense kiss to which he complied easily. "I didn't think I would see you back so soon!" Connie exclaimed pulling back and looking up at him. Taking in all his facial features...again. She had done that every time they met since he left from Beach City almost a year ago.

"Two months is too long. Man I have so much to tell you."

"Well before you do, are you hungry?" Her question was answered when his stomach growled loudly. Making him blush with a smile, hand behind his head rubbing his neck. Without another word she grabbed his arm and lead him back into the diner. Having him sit on the counter since the rest of her shift would behind it as well. Her co-worker's took the rest of the floor.

After a good hand-washing and telling the cook the special order for him, she went back to work. "You're Order, Universes." She said semi playfully while setting down his food a few minutes later. Continuing to serve other customers while glancing at his direction every chance she could get.

Listening as Steven told her about going by Empire City to play a gig, then going to a little country town and somehow meeting an old singer his dad used to love when he was a kid. A couple of pictures texted and Greg was there in less than two hours. Which would've taken four usually. Connie giggled shaking her head.

"It was the most bizarre thing to see. My dad, fanboying in front of his favorite music artist who inspired him to go into the business. I never had seen him that happy before." Lifting the mug of hot tea to his lips, allowing the sweet, Green tea to sooth his throat.

"I think you gave your dad a great gift." Wiping up the counters from the lulled time between the lunch and dinner rush. "I'm sure he was beyond grateful."

"Oh he was, it was amazing. ... wait.... I just gave him the ultimate gift..."

"Yes?" An empty dish bucket/tray at her hip with an arm on the rim, picking up the leftover dished around the other tables.

"I can't top that! Any other gift will be put to shame. Oh what will I do?!" A hand over his forehead as he leaned back in a dramatic fashion. Earning a slap on the stomach with a rag from Connie. Steven winced and rubbed where she hit him. "Hey I was joking...well sort of."

"Steven, you can give your dad a lot of things and he'll appreciate them because it came from your heart." Sighing she picked up the dishes on the table she waited on a few hours ago. Picking up the napkin holder to clean it, she gasped upon seeing the wad of cash and a note attached with her name on it. Reading the contents she covered her mouth with tears in her eyes.

"Connie?" Steven stood up and walked over to her as she turned to him with the entire five hundred dollars in cash. "What the-?"

"The parents are supporters of Jay Hawk University. I had conversed with them about it for a bit whenever I brought them their drinks. The mom is a recruiter as well and the dad teaches too! They said as soon as I send in my applications this coming year, and my grades are good, I'll be accepted! I don't know why, they didn't really explain much other than they liked my integrity, positive attitude and creative critical thinking skills." She gestured to the skates while trying not to cry other than a few tears falling from her cheeks.

"I think that's a great reason Connie! That's awesome, I'm so proud of you!" He spoke giving her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I-I'm going to Jay Hawk.... I'm going to get in!" With a happy squeal she hid the money in her pocket and wiped away her tears. Steven smiled widely, watching as she finished her work with a huge smile and humming a catchy tune. With a smirk he went over to one of her co-workers and asked them a special favor.

An hour later Connie was off from her shift and was now spending the evening with Steven. Finding an old empty playground near her home, they swung on the swings, slid down the slides and hung on the old climbing bar structure. Careful of the rainy dew making the metal surface slippery. The fireflies were glowing with the crescent moon and stars. Illuminating the area just enough for them to see. Steven soon whistled after awhile, as they sat on a nearby bench, Lion came up with a picnic basket in hand, getting from the Dondai of course. Lifting it up to her with a smile so wide he shut is eyes.

"Steven you didn't"

"Oh but I did. Anything for my strawberry." He winked, watching as she blushed and lifted the lid up with a gasp. Chocolate covered strawberries, a couple of cheeseburgers with fries(wrapped tightly in foil so it was still warm), a couple of drinks and two slices of the diners famous pie.

"What's all this for? Because we haven't seen each other in two months?"

"Yes, but also we are pre-celebrating your future acceptance into Jay Hawk." Taking her hand in his, he gazed into her eyes. "Connie I saw you working so hard back there. I've seen you put your all into studying for a test. You deserve so much more. If I could give you the world, I would do so in a heartbeat." He lifted up with his other hand a small chocolate treat. "For now, this is the best I can do." Opening her mouth he fed it to him with a smile and loving gaze.

"Steven, you already gave me something even more special."

"I did?"

"Of course silly!" Reaching up she touched his cheek, pressing her hand against his soft skin. "I have the best boyfriend. You gave that to me. You kept your heart open even through all the hard times. Loving me like I love you. I once told you I want to be a part of your universe. Not only did you give me the world, you gave me just that. The universe... _your_ universe."

"Oh Connie... that was kind cheesy." Rolling her eyes she moved closer.

"Just kiss me already." With a chuckle he did so, the stars shining down on them like a stage spotlight. They relished in the moment before beginning to eat within the moon's bright light. Conversing the rest of the evening as they spent every moment living in it with each other.


	33. Love Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days Connverse Challenge: Chadverse Style!   
> Day 15 ~ Family Visits
> 
> In celebration of making it halfway, today's prompt will include Chadverse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_d9aqWJPMkM

Connie laid upon the warm sand. The soft texture of her beach towel that layered between her and the coarse dust from it all. This week she was on a trip back to her and her husband's home city for a visit. It was to celebrate and in honor of there first summer together as a married couple. However things didn't go as planned since she felt a bit under the weather during the entire road trip. But she insisted she didn't need his healing abilities on account of there agreement. Emergencies only.

As they arrived back in the old beach house, she had felt even worse. Embarrassingly so since she had rushed behind a bolder to throw-up the bile that was rising in her throat. Afterwords she immediately felt 'better' and was capable of carrying her large suitcase's. However Steven wasn't so thrilled with the idea and carried it himself using his gem powers. Walking up the stairs they were bombarded with hugs and talks about how they missed each other and all.

Once upstairs to his old room, Greg crashing on the couch, Steven implied that she should stay and rest for awhile. Continuing to insist she was fine, he complied and let the matter slide for now. Her parents arrived soon after as they gathered around the dinner table. Herself hardly eating anything with looks from her mom.

Afterwords during them playing board games, she took her daughter aside and asked what was wrong. Begrudgingly telling her about how she had been feeling for the past two months. Followed up by her mom urging her to meet her tomorrow at the hospital to check up on things. Obviously acting upon a mother's intuition.

One Connie will soon be having.

With a hand over her stomach, she smiled when her mom's co-worker informed her of the pregnancy. Her heart pounded in excitement as the shock left her speechless. She had talked about having kids with Steven. But they didn't realize how soon that was to come. Emotions of joy and uncertainty mixed together. Her mom was overjoyed with the news of becoming a grandparent.

Everything seemed right and wrong all at once. Was she ready to have this baby? Was she ready to be a mom? Steven obviously was ready to be a dad, even with everything he was working on. A smile appeared on her lips at the mere thought of it all. However she wasn't even sure how to tell him exactly. Before she had ideas of doing something elaborate and special for the news. Now that the time had come, she felt unprepared and shook about what to do.

That's why she was out on the beach. To think about things calmly and not put her health or the baby's safety at risk. It was only two days before her next visit to see if the child would live on full term. From what she understood everything pointed to a positive yes. However that small percentage made her feel uneasy. So she was going to try and stay peaceful as much as she could.

Watching the sun set she smiled and felt the warm rays upon her skin. Closing her eyes and enjoying the comforting feeling of being surrounded by light rays. It almost felt like this light was telling her it would be okay. As if nothing could go wrong and that she was safe. The image of her man appeared in her thoughts. Watching him with his strong arms holding there small child. Swaying back and forth gently as he sang a soft lullaby. His smile wide and eyes full of adoration upon the small baby in his arms. Wrapped up in a blanket and secure in her/her father's embrace.

A few tears of happiness spilled over her cheeks as she slowly sat up with a resolve to tell him right then and there. He needed to know. Standing up she glanced at her phone, saying they had another hour before the gems, Greg and her parents would be back from there busy jobs. Walking towards the door she was quick, yet careful, full of excitement. Until through the window her heart dropped.

"Why did you heal her?!" Thorn shouted gripping Ember's shirt and pulling his face closer to his own.

 **"It's not what she wanted."** Ember's monotone expression and dead pan tone made Thorn yell even louder.

"She is in pain! We need to help her!" Connie winced a bit as she stood there on the other side of the glass door, hearing everything in sight.

 **"SHE. SAID. NO!"** Ember's sudden burst of anger rang out and almost broke the glass. Connie cried out as her hands covered her ears. Eyes shut as she focused on her breathing. One hand gripping her stomach slightly when the aftershock wave was done.

"Do you want to see her in pain?!"

**"No, but she has her limits and boundaries which we must respect too. Just like she did with us."**

"But she knew when to reach out and call us on our BS!" Standing up, her entire body shaking slightly, Connie leaned against the door frame. Tears pouring over her face as guilt set in. Probably ten percent was because of hormones though. They were fighting because of her. Steven split because it was her fault. "Ember we have to look out for her best interest!"

**"We could end up pushing her away."**

"I KNOW THAT!"

"Stop!" The door busted open with a slam so loud it caught both of their attentions. Both immediately turning there gazes to their beloved, leaning in against the door frame with tears pouring, mouth over her hand with the other on her stomach. They were instantly at her side(s), leading her to the bay window where she gestured to be. All three sitting with her in the middle. Her hand raised up to tell them to be silent as she focused on calming down. Eyes closed as Thorn rubbed her back and Ember held her hand. For a few minutes all was quiet.

"I'm so sorry..."

**_"What?"_ **

"I-I didn't mean t-to make you both s-split up...." Her voice cracked with emotion as they embraced her gently. Her hand still on her stomach.

"No Connie, it's not like that. We were just worried is all."

"I heard you Thorn. I know that I shouldn't be so independent like I was before. I realize there are times I do this a lot. You both were only looking after my health. I appreciate that so much... Please forgive me for making you so upset."

"Connie you can never upset any of us." Ember kissed her temple to prove that while each of them held her closer. "We shouldn't have acted this way. We do respect what you want and we support your choices."

"We love you so much." Connie laughed with a smile, it was rare hearing it from Ember. But nice all the same.

"And I love you all too." Taking a deep breathe she sighed and looked at both of them before glancing down at her stomach. "Right now... I just need to be calm. I need to be calm and at peace for the next few days. Because...." She closed her eyes and furrowed her brow. This was now or never. "Because I'm-"

"Pregnant" Both Connie and Thorn looked up at Ember in shock. Thorn switching is gaze from the two people before him in confusion.

"How did you know?"

 **"Body trembling and needing to sit. Not yelling at us right away."** He then placed a hand over hers were her stomach was. **"Never moved from the position."**

"I-..." She looked ahead, shaking away the confusion before laughing and pressing a hand to her forehead. "Well look whose been observant."

"What so you're really pregnant?!" Thorn spoke with a smile she had never seen before. It was so beautiful to see.

"Yeah...I found out this morning thanks to my mom's intuition from the night before... But-"

"What 'but'? There shouldn't be any 'but'. Why the 'but'?

"They said I'm ninety-nine percent good for having this baby full term. However there is a small chance that if I'm not careful... I-...I could-" She couldn't even finish as both hugged her close once more. Thorn and Ember's hands on her stomach along with her own. A bright light emerged as she felt Steven holding her in his embrace. Feeling surrounded in his protection. In fact he had formed a bubble around them both.

"I won't let this happen. I promise to not split up like I did and argue with myself. You have my full undivided attention." He whispered, kissing her lips, neck, cheek and then bending over to kiss her stomach. Connie giggled and nodded Wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest. Feeling his calm, beating heart.

"I know.... but when did the split happen?"

"Well since you left for your-...well appointment." Glaring playfully at her as she sunk into his embrace with a blush and a guilty smile. "I slept in and well that's when my thoughts became clouded. Then there was two of me."

"You've been like this all day? Ugh Steven" reaching up she stroked his cheek before pecking his lips with her own. Letting it linger than normal before pulling away. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Allow me to carry you everywhere from now on."

"Steven isn't that a bit-" She stopped with a sly smirk. The idea didn't sound too bad actually. "You know what? I wouldn't mind that at all. In fact would you massage my shoulders too while you're at it? Please?" Without hesitation he lifted her upstairs and placed her on the bed. Sliding behind her to do as she requested.

"As you wish"

"What's with the random _'Princess Bride'_ reference?" She giggled as he leaned in closer.

"Because you know what it means." Turning slightly to gaze into his eyes she whispered back.

"I love you too."

Leaning into his touch, he continued to massage her neck, humming softly to her as she closed her eyes and dreamed. Feeling elated and wonderful, from being with her beloved to having their child together. After awhile he stopped upon hearing the rest of the family. Connie sighed and looked at the stairs, the noise traveling upward from all the commotion.

"Should I tell them to be quiet?"

"No, well yes but let's surprise them tomorrow with the news. For now, I want to keep this a secret between us."

"But your mom knows."

"Yeah but she's on another level. Besides I told her to keep this secret until we know one hundred percent that-...you know..." He kissed her once more against her temple, holding her gently.

"Our child will survive. I promise just like I promise to keep this secret." With a smile he chuckled. "And that gives us enough time to come up with a surprise. What time do you go in?"

"Earlier than today."

"Good. I'll be by your side the entire time. We'll tell my family that it was just a follow-up appointment from today just to be sure."

"Ah so going with the half-truth for now." She smirked with a wink. Making them both burst into fits of laughter.

Later that evening after another family night together, this time with a movie(which made keeping the secret much easier), Connie sat up from the bed, wrapped her blanket around her soft nightgown and stepped outside on the balcony. The moon rose high above as the light illuminated and mirrored the warmth she felt earlier. Leaning against the railing, the wind's cool breeze making her cool from the warm summer temperatures. A familiar touch around her waist and a firm body held her close.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"I just have so much to think about...."

"This baby will happen, I promise."

"I know....I hope too. But then I thought what if it does? Will I be a good mom?"

"Strawberry, you'll be a great mom."

"What if I make mistakes Biscuit?"

"You won't do all the things my mom did. I know that for sure." Looking up she brushed away a fallen tear from his cheek. Slipping her arms around his torso.

"Shhh" She cooed gently. "I'm sorry... If anything I promise to do all I can to be the best mom I can be."

"I know you will...." He sighed and looked into her eyes, full of adoration like she imagined earlier. "I am so blessed to have you in my life. When I began to care about you beyond just a friend... I dreamed of you so much. I can't believe it's finally happening..." Connie's eyes brimmed with tears as he spoke every word. Then as if on cue, they heard a melody echoing in the wind. Growing louder and louder until that was l they heard. His voice flowing into words.

**I have dreamed that your arms are lovely  
I have dreamed what a joy you'll be  
I have dreamed every word you whisper**

**When you're close, close to me  
How you look in the glow of evening  
I have dreamed and enjoyed the view**

**In these dreams, I've loved you so  
That by now I think, I know  
What it's like to be loved by you  
I will love being loved by you**

His heavenly voice compelled (in his opinion) her angelic voice to reply. To which she did without hesitation.

_Alone and awake, I've looked at the stars  
The same that smile on you  
And time and again, I've thought all the things  
That you were thinking too_

_I have dreamed that your arms are lovely  
I have dreamed what a joy you'll be  
I have dreamed every word you whisper_

_When you're close, close to me  
How you look in the glow of evening  
I have dreamed and enjoyed the view_

He joined into there harmonious melody, turning her around so she was facing him. Enveloping herself in his protective and loving embrace. Echoing her words before melding them together.

 _In these dreams I've loved you so_ **(I these dreams I loved you so)**  
 _That by now I think I know_ **(That I know)**

**_What it's like to be loved by you.  
I will love being loved by you._ **

Leaning in closer and closer as their song came to a close, their lips touched in a loving kiss. An intense, yet gentle, passion flowed through them just like there love for one another. Both hands upon her stomach. Sensing the love of there child between there beating hearts. Growing with each passing second.


	34. A Fun Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days Connverse Challenge  
> Day 16 ~ Trying Something New  
> BTW The emotions are all over the place so my apologies for that. That's what I get for accidentally writing a serious brief moment. :p Lolz.

Ever since they were kids Steven always loved going to _Funland_.... when he wasn't banned of course. Connie had been there with him a few times. One of which was late at night to help her dad catch a criminal but that didn't count per say. However since they were enjoying time before Steven's trip away from Beach City, they decided to visit the old amusement park one last time.

Now the gems of Little Homeschool had been helping out at the park. Making this time during the year a busy season. Business picked up much easier since Mr. Smiley had all that extra help. In fact they added a few new attractions. One of which was a new painting area for everyone to enjoy. Today was actually when Vidalia was volunteering as a resident artist to overlook the place. Along with her gem pupils from the school to help out for extra credit.

One of the activities was almost exactly to balloons and darts. Except the stretchy rubber was filled up with paint. A different color for each one of the many. All attached to a large white canvas. If you pop all of them, your prize is what you painted plus two free passes for life. While they didn't need it technically, the thought of keeping it with the promise of coming back to visit held more weight. Especially since neither of them knew if he ever would.

"Steven come on! We promised we check it out!" Connie said with excitement in her voice, pulling her boyfriends arm, dragging him along. Of course he wanted to have fun. Of course he wanted to spent almost every second with her doing many things together. But it was the thought of him might not coming back. Not intentionally, however things like that do happen. With a sigh he smiled and matched up with her pace, not wanting her to worry about it. Entering into the large circus like tent and finding her booth amongst all other art projects. 

"Well, well, well if it ain't Steven Universe and is that Connie Maheswaren I see?" Vidalia asked with a more cheery tone. He looked between them with a confused raised brow.

"I didn't realize you knew each other."

"Well we kind of do." She laughed trying not to lean back to much in the old chair she sat upon.

"My mom was her doctor."

" _Is_ my doctor hon. Dr. Maheswaren eased any worries I had when I had my little boy. Asking questions and telling me stories about her family to keep me calm." She chuckled and sighed. "I was a nervous wreck. Not only was my labor more painful that average, but I could've lost the chance of raising my sweet baby. Worrying about not make it through the delivery at all. But your mother kept me calm and reassured me it would all be okay. Heck she was there through it all."

Steven winced inwardly at the memory he tried so hard to forget and repressed. When he saw Onion's video of being born. Vaguely he saw a nurse that looked exactly like Connie's mom. It didn't surprise them that it was actually herself though. Out of the corner of his eye he turned to find his sweet Connie gripping her arm tightly.

"I-I never realized my mom did so much." Tears brimmed Connie's eyes as she swallowed back the cries she felt emerging.

"She sure is something! Even during my recovery she made sure he was healthy and that I was the first to hold him before any of my family. We conversed about how she was always looking forward to coming home and spending more time with her little girl. She was always so proud of how strong, brave and kind you were. Now that's a mother full of love." Grabbing the darts and handing it too the couple with a smile and a wink. "Now since it's your last hurrah here, you can get endless tries. I have plenty of darts on hand." 

After they thanked her, both began the game. Connie was a bit more quiet than usual. In fact neither of them spoke a word since that story. Lifting up her hand to throw, with hesitation she dropped the dart leaving her hand dangling. Steven placed a hand on her shoulder with a concerned expression.

"Strawberry?"

"I messed things up with my mom...."

"What do you mean? You made up with her for a few years now."

"But I had thirteen years of almost _hating_ my own mom!" She bursted out, turning to face him and brushing off his hand. "I took for granted what I had! If I had just talked to her sooner....." Wiping away her tears, he hugged her for a moment before pulling back a tad. "I'm so sorry... I sound so much like a brat right now."

"Connie you have every right to feel this way. I know there is no erasing the past. But what's important is the here and now." She nodded and placed her hands on his shoulders as well. Breathing in to calm down with a smirk of her own.

"You're right. Thank you... and speaking of the here and now, you." She pointed an accusation finger in front of his face. "You live in the here and now with me. Don't think I didn't notice you dozing off in thought before."

"Is that an order?" He teased playfully. Though the attempt was a bit weak.

"Steven I know you're worried about not coming back here. But that's in the future. You and I both know that it's uncertain."

"Even Garnet can't see all improbabilities." That made them both giggle as they hugged each other once more.

"Yeah yeah future vision and all blah blah blah.... But Steven, I'm right here. As far as I'm concerned, I always will be. So like you said, let's live in the here and now."

"Why do people want to give me my own advice?"

"Can't help that it's good advice, Mr. Do-As-I-Say-Not-As-I-Do." She teased as he groaned rolling his eyes.

"No more Biscuit?"

"Uh always Biscuit. Now let's pop 'em balloons!"

They laughed pulling apart throwing darts together. Knowing they will always have each other. At one point Steven stood directly behind her. Arm sliding over hers as theirs hands overlapped each other. Guiding her as she threw the dart and popped the balloon. The final one. Standing back they gasped as they saw what the picture was.

A perfect replica of biscuit with jam on top made out of paint splatter.

A reminder of what they shared together as they headed towards the new adventures of the future. Together for the rest of there lives. Looking back with laughter they smiled, leaning in closer and sealed there unspoken promise with a kiss.


	35. Love’s Fated Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days Connverse Challenge  
> Day 17 ~ Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind." ~ The Princess Bride

Ever since Steven and Connie met, it would seem fate had brought them together for a reason. Love strengthened their bond than no matter of human or gem could ever break. Even as they became best friends, the connection was an unstoppable force. Through ups and downs they went through it all. They had moments of sorrow, pain and even doubt. But they stayed beside one another always.

Connie remembered the first time she attempted to kiss him. Failing due to his magical healing powers restoring her eyesight. Thinking back on the matter, she wondered if he ever knew about her intentions. Lifting her hand to her cheek, she felt the familiar blush that permeated her smile.

His own cheeks were tinted as her's were. But his eyes were full of confusion and a soft glaze from his tears. Telling her the feelings he had at the time if he never got the same ability. What she said to him then still rang true to this day. He didn't need any powers to be there with her.

Sitting against the warm glass of their apartment's bay window, she wrapped her arms around her legs, knees to her chest as she rested her head. Recalling the moment she did finally kiss him. Not quite on the lips, yet, but his soft chubby cheek. It was quick, it was brief, it felt right. This was something she had been dying to do for a long time. Especially before leaving for about a month. Developing more than a childhood crush, but something much more meaningful. She could still feel his beating heart racing from hit all against her palm, right down to her fingertips.

Giggles emerged from within at the imagery of leaving him in shock as she raced down the stairs. Seeing the big smile on his face as he called out to her by the balcony. Her own smile widened at the mere thought, eyes shut tight. Suddenly sensing two protective arms slip around her waist. Lifting her up gently as he sat down and laid her on his lap.

"Whatcha thinking about strawberry?" Steven's voice whispering so gently against her ear.

"Oh nothing much...." Feeling his disappointing gaze from behind, obviously not satisfied with her answer, she sighed rolling her eyes. "Okay, I was thinking about the time I first kissed you."

"Ah now that's the tea I've been waiting for. I believe it went something like this." With a teasing tone, he stole a quick peck on her cheek just like she did once. He remembered the moment so well. Lifting his hand to where her lips touched and his other feeling where her hand laid. The widest smile only she could ever bring out of him. He began to admire her more and more so around that time. The feelings he soon couldn't deny much longer. It was such a sweet relief and surprise to know she had the same notion.

"Well I couldn't help it. You were taking forever to make a move."

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh are you really going to make me explain it?" Hearing nothing but silence she groaned and turned to face him more. "Call it intuition, a gut feeling, whatever, but I always thought you had like-liked me then. You know that I did."

"Yeah when you finally kissed me first."

"Which is exactly why I had to make my move!"

"Wait hold on, so you knew that I was already beginning to like you more? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Uh, I think I did." With a smirk, she pecked his lips with a hand above his heart. Pulling away as he shook his head chuckling. "Just. Like. That."

"Okay Miss Maheswaren you know what I meant." 

"Steven I was embarrassed to tell you. Nothing could ruin our friendship, but I was worried this was. Especially if my gut instinct was wrong."

"But you did take a chance....why the sudden-"

" 'Leap of Faith' so to speak? Well I had to know sooner or later. I wanted to know if my feelings were going to be reciprocated or not. The thought of not being able to know tore me apart inside. So I finally decided to gather all my courage and went for it."

"I'm glad you did Connie." Reaching up to caress her cheek, stroking his hand through her soft locks, repeating the process over and over. Loving the way she leaned into his touch. Eyes closed as a content expression revealed her love for what he as doing as she sighed. Gazing upon her serene state, he remembered when it was her second kiss that saved his life.

Well along with his other family and friends showing him love too. Physically he felt everything his monstrous form did. Vision blurry as he tried to get away, tried to push everyone away, and almost hurting them in the process. Inside he was drowning in darkness. The familiar voices touched his very soul. He felt their loving embrace all over.

Garnet in her giant form, Lapis, Pearl, Amethyst, his dad, Bismuth, Peridot, heck even the Diamonds, Spinel and the Cluster. And then he felt her, the light was becoming brighter and brighter that he could see them all more clearly. Especially Connie, A portal opening as she leapt off Lion's back and landed right upon his monstrous face. Coming closer and closer as she hugged him close. Telling him they were never going away. Their love for him will never die.

_"You know what? I may not have your powers, but...."_

Then he felt it. Her kiss. The one that touched right through his heart. He felt everyone's love for him. All his family and friends. But it was her's that sealed the deal. That last bit of reassurance to know that it was all going to be okay. Their connection reformed once more.

"Connie?"

"Hmm?"

"For all that it's worth, you did have healing powers that day."

"What?" Looking up with a raised brow he chuckled.

"When you kiss me. Even as a monster you showed me what love is. Or at the very least reminded me of it." It took her a second to register but her eyes soon widened in remembrance.

"I only spoke what was true." She whispered before pulling him into her arms. Letting his head lay on her shoulder. Both in thought of the that memory from a couple years ago. He was crying healing tears for the first time. A bright light emerged as everyone magically shifted from where they were embracing him, to inside the clusters large formed palm. Pearl brought out a large blue blanket from her stored items. Wrapping it around him as he reformed back into his old self.

They all stood back a little for him to get fresh air. Watching as he awoke from it all. Feeling her gentle hand brush away his tears. Connie did so again when she felt them on his shoulder. The memory was painful but the sorrow that came from it lessened much more.

Especially since Steven finally let out all what he pent up in a cathartic cry against Lion's main. Who had hugged him licked him as his way of showing love. It was good he was there because he needed one thing to focus on with everyone around him. 

Lifting up his head he lifted his hand against her cheek once more. One glance and they knew what the other was thinking. There first, real kiss. Not on the cheek, not through scales. And it was his turn to make the first move.

They were talking on the balcony. Laughing and having a great time. Just like long ago when they were eating biscuits and jam while playing music together. Like they were reading/listening to the stories in a book. Like they were going on adventures with Lion. They were truly Jam Buds once more.

Now they had talked about the proposal in depth. Both sides telling why they did what they did. Soon coming to and understanding about it. Of course they ended that conversation with a joke to ease off any remaining tension. Then while their laughter faded away from the moment, He reached out and placed a hand on her cheek. They leaned closer as he pressed his lips on hers. Feeling her comply without hesitation. It was slow, it was soft, it was an innocent first kiss.

Pulling back Connie sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. His head laid on top if hers as they reminisced in the memory of their first. It was the kind of kiss they said goodbye too when on the beach before he left for the world. With constant visits from Connie from time to time during the trip.

During which they did so more often. Innocent and slow but oh so satisfying. Not just on the lips, but on the ear, neck, cheek, almost everywhere one would think of kissing when it came to PDA. Even in private. Teasing each other as they continue to grow more within there relationship.

When he heard she got into her dream college, they celebrated with dinner, a fun walk in a nearby forest and ended with a kiss so intense they couldn't believe it was them who did it. This took them to a new level of ecstasy. They were laying against the sheets sprawled across the van.

The seats folded downwards so there was enough room for a makeshift bed. Cuddling closer from the cold midnight air as he became their personal heater with his magic. Especially for his beloved Connie whose skin felt like she was freezing. Shivering from the cooler temperatures, he laid his jacket over both of them.

After awhile both were caught up in conversations of different topics. The future, what was happening now in the world and "meaningless" stuff like how many licks does it take to get to the center of a loli-pop. Which Steven replied as 207 if it's the swirly rainbow kind, original sized. Connie laughed and didn't even question it. Well not seriously at least, she was curious how exactly he came to that conclusion. He admitted it was an hour of many licks and many tallies. Afterwords he needed loads of water.

There was no build-up(recently so), no spoken words about it, just both having a single look in each others eyes and instantly they knew. Getting closer, their lips touched like before, only this time they became even closer. His tongue slid against the bottom of her lips seeking entry, she widened her lips more so they could deepen the kiss. Breathing so heavy that they gasped for air briefly before going back. At one point he had kissed down her neck. Sucking at the nape as she moaned and ran her fingers through his thick curls.

Of course, they didn't go much further yet. But that moment introduced the possibilities that laid before them. So much that they soon laid boundaries they each respected. Neither one of them ready for what was to come. At least not until after she graduated college of course. Those memories made them blush so hard that they couldn't even look at each other, but hands were locked every time. For awhile at least.

Now they didn't care. Lips locked once more, Steven felt one hand down her skirt and over her right bum, with only the thin lace garment separating the two. Though that hardly mattered as he felt the heat on her skin. His other hand running up her shirt and laid two fingers just underneath the hem of her bra. She slid her hands under his shirt, caressing his bare and soft chest and stomach.

"I love you so much, my Strawberry."

"I love you too, my Biscuit."

They stayed like that for awhile at the bay window. The night sky filled with stars as there view also overlooked some of the city. Being safe and protected within each other's embrace. Giving there all in that moment to one another.

These kisses helped to shape their love. The almost, the deep crush, the healing, the innocent and the most passionate. But for them the most important one of all was them kissing together. Past, the here and now and in the future they would live in, side by side.


	36. A Calming Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days Connverse Challenge  
> Day 18 ~ Hugs

Two in the morning. Darkness filled the house. The only room filled with a small amount of light was two phones illuminating around two souls. The nightmares continued to haunt his memories. Guilt attached to his soul like chains. He became what he never wished to be. Even before he physically turned, he was acting like one. A monster. A beast. A villain. Pushing everyone who he ever loved away.

Instead of talking about it, he was pushed to the side. Like his problems didn't matter. Like what he wanted was selfish. Like he didn't matter.It was awful. So much so that he hid his own problems away. To hid a apart of himself that was true. A mask of what everyone expected him to be. So that is what he became...until he couldn't hide what was overflowing in his heart. Pain, anguish, sorrow, longing and much more.

But she saw through it all.

Connie was the one who saw through his lies. She was the one who called out everyone else's bullshit because of their selfish self-pity. To keep it real and honest between them. Doing what was hard even if it broke his heart. And after awhile, he realized she broke her own as well. Doing what was right instead of what was easy.

This was his best friend, he beloved girlfriend whom he cared about so much. Never once did she leave his side when it truly mattered. Gave him space when he pleaded and yelled for it. The one time he finally spoke about what he wanted. And she gave it to him. Even so she stuck around to make sure he was okay. Was she perfect? Well to him she was but there was flaws. Mistakes were made.

However, she never gave up on him.

His family always gave him love and support. But even family mess things up sometimes. They 'give up', taking everything at face value or what was told to them. Not to be malicious but because they are too close to know the truth. Sometimes people need to step back and look at the big picture. He admitted that they did finally try to help on multiple occasions. However it didn't seem like what he needed. Or maybe it was because he was afraid to disappoint them.

That's what was what he felt the most. How he left everyone down because of his own troubles. A hypocrite etched into his skin like a tattoo or a scar. All over his body. The words kept popping up everywhere.

Loser

Freak

Evil

Bad Guy

And so much more. It consumed him to the point where he couldn't breathe.Gasping for air as he woke up in a pink glow. Woke up and vividly remembering that the weight was the small blanket on top of himself. Sitting up he felt the tears fall like rain. Never ending as his breathing became uncontrollable. Sounds of his voice cracking from the pain he felt in his heart.

And then he felt it.

A gentle touch on his hand. A comforting warmth at his side to his front. Being pulled into a soft embrace. Head buried in a shoulder as a hand rubbed his back and down his head. Attaching himself to the smaller frame, compared to himself, in fear of it disappearing. A soft voice gentle soothing as she rocked him back and forth. A calming sensation helped put an end to his shaking body.

"Shhh...."

"I-I'm sor-"

"Shhh"

"The words....All over me...."

"Shhh"

She repeated over and over until he was taking in air deeply and without any trouble.Allowing the serene silence between them to wrap around like a blanket. Hours passed as they stayed together, holding each other. After while she had moved them from sitting up to laying down for a better position to rest.

"It's okay Steven."

"But I soaked even through your clothes."

"We'll take a bath in the morning. You can help me change the sheets."

"Okay...."

An hour later they got up and began to do just that. Only, they stayed nearby constantly. Two feet away from each other at least and no physical closed doors between them(restroom the only exception). Both being an arms length away and hands entwined. In the bathtub, she massaged his chest and shoulders with a lather of soap as he scrubbed her back. While doing laundry, they linked arms. Even cooking meals, they were at least standing next to each other, arms around like a side hug. When they sat together, she sat on his lap, his arm around her waist.

They did this every time he had a bad night. She helped him do normal things throughout the day. Helping him reconnect to what was real. Even while sitting on the couch, listening to comforting music she was there. Sitting on top if him, pressing her lips on every place he saw the words appear on his skin. Making those labels disappear. He soon felt a lot better.

As the noon hour approached, he wrote in his phone notes everything from his dream. Not wanting to forget when he spoke to his therapist next time. However he had already gotten over most of it in a much shorter time. Which was great progress. All thanks to his beloved Jam Bud.

"My Connie..." He whispered as she looked up from her book, hands entwined together tightly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" He smiled as she smiled back and pressed a soft kiss on the back of his hand. In turn he pulled her close for a gentle kiss on the lips. Both dropping whatever they were doing and embraced each other once again for the umpteenth time that day. Hearts beating together in a soft melody, their sweet song.


	38. A Sweet, Sweet Aroma....And IKEA's Future Death Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days Connverse Challenge  
> Day 19 ~ Forgetting Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A apart of this chapter is inspired by @DSDUKE and our insane story we made up. Hopefully we will make an entire one-shot on the whole thing. Lolz.

We all loose something in life. Keys, phone, our dignity, childhood innocence, self worth, etc. Some we don't get back and some we find again; and some we find only to loose once more. Like a game of hide and seek. Now we have that habit out of forgetfulness. Nothing to be ashamed off but we have done it in one point in life or another. If you haven't..... What are you then? A super human? A gem? Well congratulations you haven't had the soul crushing, heart dropping experience of loosing something important! Only a few ever get this honor. Great Job!

Connie was deep in her studies. Only stopping to make muffins on account of a study craving. It happened from time to time; and her college apartment had the scent of something sweet in the air when that occurred. Which she loved the most. Only this time she wasn't enjoying the amazing aroma of cinnamon baked goodies. But that thought only was in passing since she was more focused on her work. Trying to get it all done before her boyfriend came over for a weekend visit.

Still something inside her sensed something was off. Finishing up the last page of her homework, saved all the files thrice over and put away her schoolbooks, she paced back and forth from the apartment living room. Glancing around she thought of her list of chores she did the day before.

All the clothes were clean and put away. Both the living room and kitchen dining area was wiped down, vacuumed and straightened up from any stray items. The bedroom sheets were fresh and the bathroom was all cleaned up from the dirt and trash.

Sighing she pulled out her phone and looked at her calendar and agendas from the previous days and today. _'I turned that in...did that project... I emailed Patricia about the IKEA plans tomorrow... I did everything on my list.'_ Looking up she let out a small gasp and rushed over to the sink to clean up the dishes. She wanted everything to be cleaned up and spotless for her sweetheart.

Once all that was done, her door bell rang and she ran to check the peep hole before opening the door and throwing herself into his arms. Making him drop the bags he was carrying. A squeal of laughter emerged from her as he chuckled and held her tight, swinging her around once before setting her back on the floor. Pulling her close for a much needed kiss.

"Ah I missed you so much!"

"Same here Strawberry, same here." With a smile they carried his stuff into the apartment. He paused after only taking one step and stood in silence. A serious expression on his face.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Setting down his satchel onto the counter he walked towards the oven and opened up the door. Turning to her with a smirk on his face.

"You forgot to turn the oven on didn't you?" His statement more fact than questionable. Connie blushed, setting down his bag on the couch. Looking back and forth between him and the oven. Slapping her forehead a moment later.

"How did you know?" She groaned with her eyes closed.

"Well you texted me earlier that you promised a delicious aroma of baked goods for when I came. But I know you." He spoke turning on the temperature and setting the timer. "You were in a super focused study mode weren't you?" She rubbed her arm with a guilty expression as he walked over and pulled her into a side hug embrace. Kissing the top of her head.

"I made extra from my study snack craving for you tho." She mumbled into his shirt as she stroked her hair.

"I appreciate the attempt. But they might be looking a bit different since they sat uncooked for awhile."

"I'm sorry Biscuit."

"No need to apologize, I know college life is exhausting for you." With that he grabbed her arm and lead her to the living room couch. Pulling her onto his lap, her legs sprawled across him. Lifting the couch seat up so he was fully laying back off the floor. They conversed about his trip and catching her up on his adventures while she told him about how her classes were going. Plus having a surprise attack on IKEA with Patricia later on.

"Wait, you both are actually going to vandalize an IKEA? I thought you were joking!"

"Steven" Her voice serious and low. "That. Place. Needs. To. Die."

"It's not that ridiculously laid out."

"SHH!" She gripped the front of his shirt with a low growl being closer. "Death. Explody and slow."

"Explody?"

"Don't question it."


	39. Misunderstood Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days Connverse Challenge  
> Day 20 ~ A Heated Argument

It began as a simple errand. Steven has picked up a sort of baking habit lately. It was a way to ease his mind off things. A week prior he had one of the worst nightmares of his life. Now nightmares were something he could shrug off easily. In fact ever since getting therapy it became much more so. At least after going to many sessions is when it began.

However this one took it way to hard and hit him to close in the heart. Even though they had talked through and worked out everything and have been dating for at least a year; the past wanted to come out and play. Wanted him to never forget. But he fought against thoughts like that. He loved Connie no matter what. He already forgave her just as much as she forgave him if not more. Or at least that's what he thought.

His dream was horrific to say the least. She promised to be his knight and fight by his side when they were kids. Now she swore on her sword that they were a team in anything they did regardless. In his nightmare he saw her petting Lion whilst leaning against him and reading a book. Both perched on the top of the cliff overlooking the ocean. She looked up and immediately was met with his own eyes. Smiling she closed her book and stood up.

_But then that's when it happened. She had closed her eyes briefly since her smile was so big. Then opening them like a snap of the fingers he gasped. Her beautiful brown doe-like eyes were now blood red and black. Putting her arm behind her back she pulled her sword out from it's sheath. Like it appeared out of thin air. Taking her fighting stance she lunge forward towards him. Only her target was actually behind where he stood._

_Turning around his own eyes widened in shock. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as she swung her weapon at a shadow figure. Nothing distinctive could be made clear out this person except for a mini version of the Rejuvinator Spinel brought two year prior in hand. Ready to strike at his heart. Now it changed directions to strike at her._

_He lunged forward and tried to summon his shield, but it was no use. The mysterious shadow slashed the small electric blade right against Connie's front side. Just as she stabbed whatever the creature was in the middle. Only to find it seemed to be like a ghost. Disappearing into nothing. But that didn't matter as she fell, blood trickling down her skin into a small pool on the ground._

_The worst thing of all, he couldn't heal her._

_She died in his arms._

_Gasping out for air he turned and was overcome with relief as his beloved laid right beside him. Sleeping soundly. A smile graced his lips. When suddenly he glanced upwards and saw the mysterious figure right beside her. Only this time the figure wore a cloak and had a devious smirk. With quick reflective skills he summoned his shield between her and the shadow and held her close._

_"Stay away from her!"_

_"As long as you are by her side. I will always exist."_

_What are you talking about?!"_

_The smirk turned into a maniacal laugh as the figure pulled back the hood of his cloak, revealing a figure with a pink glow illuminating his entire body. Eyes shaped like Diamonds and a smile so wicked it rivaled the Diamonds. Steven gasped with a shocked expression._

_"I'm the manifestation of all your guilt. What you feel every time she puts herself in danger to save your life!" Reaching out to pull Steven up by his shirt collar pulling him close to his face. Everything around them had disappeared into a black void. "Until you forgive her for what happened, I will never leave!"_

_"Forgive her for what?!"_

_"Figure it out!"_

Sitting up straight from his sleep, drenched in sweat he glanced over to see her sleeping form right up beside him. His eyes flicked from her to the side of the bed where that figure appeared. Sighing he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Sitting in a tub of water and thinking about what he meant. What was it that he didn't forgive her for?

_'The dinner where our families met? No she and I already discussed that. I understood her reasoning. When she didn't talk to me after surrendering myself to Homeworld? No that's already been taken care of. When I proposed? Well that's the first thing we discussed since I got therapy and we've been dating. So no not about that.'_

He thought about it more and more, every argument, every petty disagreement they had. Nothing. Thinking to his dreams he winced at seeing how blood lust she became, how determined she was to keep him safe from the shadowy figure. Then it hit him all at once.

_'Her Sword training...'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Steven....Steven!"

"W-what? Huh?" He looked at the items she was holding and gave a fake smile. "The green icing will do just fine." She gave him a once over look before putting the stuff in the cart. Connie wanted to get out of the house and do something to take her mind off studying. So he agreed to take her with him. Now wondering if that was a good idea.

He couldn't even think of his own baking project with her around. In fact ever since his dream he hadn't been even wanting to get close to her. Let alone kiss her. And she knew that. At first maybe it was another thing he was going through. Then he avoided her like the plague and disassociated when she was around. It hurt her to see him acting so coldly around him.

She had even stolen a kiss while they were leaving the checkout line and he just looked at her without any emotion. Usually a simple kiss on his cheek would make him smile. But now she realized something was wrong and she was to blame. Tears glazed over her eyes as she walked ahead of him quickly.

"Come on, let's go."

Neither one of them couldn't even look at the other during the entire ride back. In fact Connie had found herself scooting closer to the door of the car. Wanting to give him as much space as possible. Hand was over her heart as she gripped her blouse and looked out the window. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the pain she felt. And it made him feel worse about what he was doing. And yet something inside of him couldn't reach out to her. To inform her things would be okay. When they arrived back home and he had just put away the last of his supplies, he heard it.

"I-I'm so sorry Steven." Her voice was soft and full of sadness. Turning around from where he stood, he saw her holding her arm, head downcast in shame. Biting her lip as he could've sworn she was shaking a bit. The kitchen counter between them seem to make the distance so much more than it was.

"What do you mean?"

"Steven did I do something wrong?!" Shooting up a look that was a mixture of anger and sorrow he was taken aback. "All week you've been avoiding me! If you need me to go I will but if I did something that made you upset, please know that I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you at all! Please, all I ask is that you tell me what I did and I'll never do it again!"

"No more sword fighting...."

"What?" Her voice dropped to a whisper as it was her turn to be in shock. "I-I haven't used the sword in months Steven."

"You're a liar." He mumbled under his breathe.

"Excuse me?! What did you just say?!"

"YOU'RE A LIAR! You Lied about not using the sword! But I saw you! You used the sword right in front of me!" He was leaning against the kitchen counter with fists on top. Just like she was only her grip was tight on the edge.

"Oh is that so?! Then tell me when did I supposedly used it right in front of you!"

"A week ago! On the beach!"

"Steven a week ago I was with my parents before heading to your place for dinner!"

"You killed someone!"

"Oh that's rich, who did I kill?!"

"YOURSELF!"

Everything went silent. Connie took a few steps back with her hands over her lips. If she was feeling guilty before, the feeling was a million times worse now. Anger clouded her mind and her vision. Not being able to see the full picture even if it was happening right before her eyes. She knew better than to let it come to this... but it did. Whatever happened before, didn't matter anymore. What's important now is helping him.

The pink glow. A sign of his rage.  
Coupled with the furious expression on his face. Yelling in anger at what was he blamed her. Fists forced at his sides, elbows slightly bent, breathing quick and heavy. Thoughts clouded his site, blinding him.

He felt it.

A touch of a hand on his upper arm. Wrapping itself around his muscle. Head down on his shoulder. Hand on his back rubbing back and forth. His entire body began to ache

He heard it.

The sound of a gentle tone shushing him. Calming him as his sight returned to the present. The blurriness fading into where he was standing. Eyes darting around, visions of windows, a table, a warp pad....

He sensed her.

His eyes landed on the one person he loved. The one he couldn't live life to the fullest without. Someone who was standing right there, right now, in his presence. Glancing down, her long black curls and tight grip in her hand, while her forehead rested against his frame.

Feeling tears falling and setting his t-shirt. His body trembled and shook, the glow faded until it disappeared. He pulled her in his embrace as tears of his own came over his cheeks. Head on top of her as she wrapped her arms around his torso, Clenching the back of him, careful of her own fingernails digging into his skin. It wouldn't have mattered because of his healing abilities. But it didn't matter. She couldn't hurt him like that. She couldn't bare to hurt him at all.

Or to see him in pain.

He rubbed her back whilst running his fingers through her hair over and over. Silence fell between them. Not a word was spoken. In their hearts they said it all.

_'I'm so sorry...'_

_'I'm always here for you biscuit. My sweet Steven...._ '

"Please don't scare me like that again."

"I'll try my hardest for you.... I can promise that."

"It's all I could ask for."

Pulling apart he placed both hands on her cheeks. Her hands on his chest. Eyes gazing into one another as he wiped away her tears.

"My sweet, beloved, Jam Bud...My Connie. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scream at you like that."

"It's alright Steven. In all fairness I didn't exactly help in such matters."

"But....I need help if I go to far....please...pull me back if I fall off the cliff."

"Oh Steven..." Connie smiled and wiped away his own tears before giggling slightly. A laugh to ease off the tension she felt. They both were feeling. "I'll jump off and make sure we don't drown together in the sea. Be of open mind for me and we will be okay."

"Wow....listen to who is the cheesy one now." He laughed as she frowned, lightly hitting his chest.

"Way to ruin the moment, you dummy." Chuckling still, as she joined in a mere second later. Leaning in to kiss her forehead, both cheeks and then lips before pulling her close in his embrace once more.

"I'm your dummy."

"Shut up you block of cheese with aside of cringe."

Though he was right. He was her dummy. Always will be. Just like she was the jam to his biscuit from oh so long ago. Easing back into the light heartedness of their laughter and loving aura. They stayed together in that position for awhile. He explained everything to her. The dream, what he had felt and what he left fester in his mind. She accepted and forgave him instantly.

After talking about the beginning of her sword training, allowing Pearl to make her feel like a nothing and putting herself in danger, he forgave her too. It might have happened long ago, but he needed to let go of all these petty feelings. Happy to know she allowed him to let go in this way. Lifting up her head he pulled her in for a gentle-turned-passionate kiss. As all their love overflowed, surrounding them both in it's warmth.


	40. I’d Give Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days Connverse Challenge  
> Day 21 ~ Road Trips

Traveling can lead to open doors of self discovery, some physical, some emotional. It's also a great time for self reflection and caring for your own being. Traveling on the road can be fun too. If you have the right mindset of course. For Steven it was a huge step to leave the place he once called home and find a new adventure for him to grow and thrive.

Leaving Beach City had become so bitter sweet. Of course he would have to say goodbye to all his friends and family and that alone was difficult to do. However there was new opportunities that he couldn't wait to grab hold. It was time for him to find out how to be human. Reconnect or rather connect to that part of himself he denied for so long in favor of saving the galaxy.

He had only been on the road for six months and things were going okay. A few bumps here and there. Garnet was not kidding about checking that rear tire before hitting the desert. It needed more air to at least get him through to the next small town. He had been visiting and meeting all sorts of new people. All the different cultures, histories and everything wonderful about the planet. Seeing all the vastly unique everything he had come across made him realize how important it was to save the earth. Reminding him why he did so in the first place.

Now he was for the most part 'alone' in his travels. However there was one person who tagged along with him from time to time. His best friend and girlfriend, Connie Maheswaren. Whom was touring colleges with Lion for future applications. Just in case Jay Hawk University didn't work out. Being together made the journey so much more alive and fun.

They sang songs, played a few games and just conversed about their lives. It always was amazing how Connie listened to his every word when he talked about the new people he met, all the experiences he went through and so much more. The way she glued her eyes to him(even while he was driving), her hands resting gently on her lap and her head tilted just slightly so in wonder.

Now they had stopped to sit on the car roof and looked up at the stars. A couple of blankets between them from the cold as they cuddled close to one another. He had this guitar and was strumming a melody he had been working one. Connie leaned her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and listened to both the music and his story.

"....and then I played my guitar and the animals left us alone... As long as I played of course."

"It's confirmed"

"What is?"

"You're a Disney Princess. Music, animals loving you, and your signature pink jacket look." She teased sitting up and winking at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Ha, whatever Connie." He chuckled and continued to strum the guitar strings. Connie sighed and looked up at the many stars. Ones they journeyed across in the infinite space to the other side of the galaxy. They had so many adventures together up in the cosmos, that it was nice just to look up at them from afar this time.

Feeling his hand entwine in hers she looked beside her with a smile. Matching his own as she leaned forward to press a gentle kiss on the lips. He complied and they stayed together like that for awhile. Until she pulled away and snuggled closer. His arm wrapped all around her, strumming his guitar once more. After everything they went through, Connie was happy that they ended up together.

She cared deeply for him for the longest time. Her crush turned into love as they grew closer. But then they had grown apart for awhile and that stung. The proposal after their time skating together as Stevonnie was the biggest blunder they had ever faced. But once they reconciled everything felt right once again. Now just a bit more older and wiser. Remembering it all and with the guitar strums flowing through them both with their soothing melody, she began to sing a simple tune.

_I know we've grown apart_

_It breaks my heart in two_

_I miss your company_

_The closeness we once knew_

_I won't pretend to know_

_Just what you're going through_

_But I'd give anything for you_

_Yes, I'd give anything to relive everything with you_

_So if you find that you're in darkness or despair_

_Though you won't turn to me_

_Please know I'll be right there_

_Name any sacrifice_

_I'll pay the price that's due_

_'Cause I'd give anything for you_

_Yes, I'd give anything to relive everything we knew_

_Yes, I'd give anything_

_For you_

"I know you would, so would I." Steven smiled and squeezed her a bit tighter in his arms as he looked up at the night sky. Knowing they both would be okay...and with each other forever.


	41. A Playful Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days Connverse Challenge  
> Day 22 ~ Picnics

Another bad night, another horrible dream, another awful hour laying against the sheets with the headache that feels like a hangover. Feeling dehydrated from all the tears wasted. Steven was beyond thankful Connie was there to make sure he got enough fluids in his system. not to mention making sure he was alright. He didn't feel like he deserved a wonderful best friend like she was. However she remained loyal no matter what. One of the many things he loved about her.

When morning came he woke up with a cup of water by his bed, a fresh blanket and some soft classical music. It was not his usual morning playlist but something to calm him from a rough night. Sitting up he stretched his arms up in the air and yawned. Feeling the dryness in his throat. Reaching over he grabbed the cup and drank all of it's contents in one gigantic gulp. Looking around he noticed that she wasn't there.

However the scent of something smelling good was coming from downstairs. Getting up he put his blanket around his shoulders like a cloak and began walking downstairs. Upon which he saw his beloved, back turned away from him, making all sorts of delicious foods. Sandwiches, fresh fruits, chips, and some sweet desserts. On one end of the counter was a medium to large picnic basket. Taking another step off the stairs, the floor creaked and Connie turned to face him with a surprised but delighted smile.

"Oh! Morning sleepy head. How are you feeling?" Wiping her wet post washed hands on a towel she walked towards him. Giving a hug and a kiss on his cheek. He smiled back enjoying the kindness she always showed.

"Okay now that I see you... Um" he hesitated the next question. "How bad was I last night?" With an empathetic look in her eyes she sighed.

"Well, I won't lie to you. You did have it bad. Not the worst but sort of close on that scale. However you calmed down much quicker and that's great progress."

"I didn't....hurt you or your feelings?"

"No of course not. Especially since you let me change your soaked shirt." With a wink in her eye, he felt the glowing pink tint on his cheeks.

"No wonder I felt almost no sleeves this morning." Scratching the back of his neck he chuckled nervously as she giggled.

"Well I mean you did have such a hot pajama top for the summer."

"And what are you doing now?" Steven asked with a cough to see what was going on. Walking past her towards the basket now full of food, drinks, plates, cutlery, napkins, etc.

"You need fresh air and I think since the weather is so nice, I thought having a picnic would be nice. Getting out and breathing in fresh air so to speak." Untying the apron strings from her skirt, blouse and boots outfit, she placed it on the counter. Closing the basket lid and pulling up the handles.

"But it's morning."

"Steven.... it's almost one in the afternoon."

"Uh...what?" Glancing at her phone she held up, he looked at the time and sighed in defeat. "I'm going to get changed."

"Hurry up or our food is going to get cold/warm!" She called out as he rushed up the stairs.

"Cold/Warm?" He yelled from his room as she shook her head.

"Just hurry please!"

"Okay! Okay! I am!"

Thirty minutes later, they were sitting on the cliff where the grass was extra soft. Sitting/laying on the blanket. Food around them as they relaxed. Steven's head on Connie's lap as she read a book and stroked his curls with her other hand. The wind blew gentle around them. The warmth of the sun was perfect and the view was incredible. It felt amazing to just relax and enjoy the nice day.

"That's the end of the chapter... finally." She mumbled the last word under her breath.

"Honestly tho." He agreed with a smirk. Opening his eyes as she put a bookmark in between the pages and closed the book. Reaching to grab another chocolate covered strawberry and feeding it to him. Sitting up after swallowing, he did the same. Both giggling from it all.

"Do you remember when we had our first picnic? Well more like a snack-nic?" Joking she giggled with a cringe face as he just shook is head in defeat.

"Oh geez. Yeah I do. I was worried I would never get healing powers."

"To which you found out you did after I took a sip of your juice."

"I told you I had backwash and you still drank it."

"Well I didn't care, I would do anything to get more information out of you. I wanted you to know I was there."

"And you have. Connie you are the only person who can see through all this crap I gave. To stand up and never give up on myself."

"Of course I can't give up. You need a friend and I need to know your okay."

"Even then you made me feel like myself. Telling me I didn't need any special powers to be who I am."

"And that still rings true." Smirking she grabbed his hand just like she did years ago. Gently caressing the top of his with her thumb. "Do you remember what I tried to do after I said that?" A slight blush on her cheeks as she looked downwards a bit. One strand of hair over her face.

"I think it was something like this?" Leaning forward he pressed his lips against hers. letting it linger before pulling back with a smile. Opening his eyes as she gazed at him in adoration.

"Yes but...I never actually kissed you. My head twinged in "pain" and that's when I noticed I didn't need my glasses. We found out your saliva has healing properties and you rushed to tell the gems after telling me 'thank you'."

"Well I was naive about it then."

"Understandable for what it's worth."

"Even so, I'm grateful you were there too. I don't think I would've found out if you didn't drink my juice."

"I'm sure you would've realized it soon enough."

"Yeah....but I rather discover that with you. I wouldn't change that for the world.... Besides the kiss part but you know." They giggled as she shook her head and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You're crazy Steven."

"I'm crazy for you, my beloved Connie." He winked as she stood up with a giggle.

"You're being cheesy now!" She put her hands flat together and bowed from the waist down. "Oh great cringe master! Teach me thy ways of the cheese!" With that she raised herself up with a giggle as he stood up and was by her side, tickling her as she tried to get away.

"Oh I'll teach you much more!"

"No! Stop!!"

"Make me!"

"Catch me!" Her smile was wide and her laughter grew as she pushed him off and ran off. Himself following in suit as they chased each other on the high area of land. Playing and having fun together just like when they were kids. 


	42. "I Am A Warrior!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days Connverse Challenge  
> Day 23 ~ Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Some of what your about to read may or may not have happen IRL with my friends. To my good friend and wifu.... I love you but no more drinking one and 2/3's bottle of wine. In the midst of getting our hair colored. Having bleached hair before coloring doesn't count of 'Now's the time to get drunk'. Also all of my friends and myself are responsible when we drink. I was sober to handle them but seriously ya'll.
> 
> Don't drink. Don't.
> 
> If your over 21(or whatever legal drinking age you are where you live), then please do so responsibly. If your the sober friend(always have at least 1-2), make sure you know what to do, never leave anyone to go pee(unless you did it before the drinking started) not even for two minutes and also HIDE THE ALCOHOL OR BETTER YET GET RID OF IT! And don't drink in the middle of having your hair bleached and/or colored.

_"I got this. I GOT this." Connie tried standing up but kept stumbling to the floor. Getting closer and closer to the kitchen._

_"Connie...Connie no!" Steven spoke in a concerned warning tone. Walking hesitantly to her side to try and get her to back away from the fridge._

_"I got this!.....I am a WARRIOR!" With that she stumbled down laughing on the tile. Patricia was laying between the living room and hallway floors. Trying to get onto the couch. About ten percent sober than the rest of her at the moment._

Days prior Steven and Connie had plans for a double date with Patricia and Daniel. This was a way for Steven to become acquainted with them better. They met up in a more casual restaurant. Connie decided to dress up a bit by wearing a cute floral blouse with jean shorts, boots and her hair half up/down style. Steven was in his normal ensemble but made sure it looked neat.

After getting seated, Connie took the reigns and began the conversation. Starting with the obvious 'how are you's?' and things like that. Shifting to cram school for a little bit. Which lead to the night at the roller rink and fusions. Steven was timid at first then like a natural, he was conversing so smoothly like he did when he was fourteen.

"I never thought I would be able to do it because of me being half human. But I wasn't thinking much about it when I heard this one" he nudged her shoulder with his own with a smile "was a bit to shy to dance in front of others. So I wanted her to enjoy the feeling without the pressure and asked her to dance."

"After a few minutes I accidentally bumped into him and grabbed on to make sure he didn't fall. Within a second we were laughing like no one's business and the next thing we new, we were fused." Connie finished putting a lock of hair behind her ear. Steven squeezing her hand while looking at her. A slight pink blush tinted his cheeks.

"Wow that's so romantic and adorable!" Patricia sighed as she pushed Daniel's shoulder. Making him wince and rubbing his arm.

"What was that for?!"

"Boy you better step up your game!"

"I suppose you forgot who took you to the beach last week and to a private cove by a cliff and we-"

"Oh right!" Putting a hand over his mouth, cutting him off from the rest of the sentence. Both of them laughing at the mere thought.

The rest of dinner was so easy and comfortable. Discussing many topics and various activities they could all do afterwords. Deciding it would be great to go back to Patricia and Daniel's apartment and watch a movie. Both of the gals wanting to get drinks before hand since they were all having fun.

Daniel was on board with Steven hesitantly following. He never had a real, drink-drink, before. Alcohol was something he didn't know how it would affect his magic. But he was reassured since Connie was there that things would be okay. Little did they know that he would be more than alright.

The girls went in Patricia's car while Daniel went in Stevens Dondai to get the beverages. Thankfully both were of age so everything was okay. Getting a couple bottles of wine and one package of fruity drinks with only five percent alcohol. The girls went to grab bleach and hair coloring dye for there hair. It was a choice they made on a whim and were excited for it. Also grabbing cookie dough, oreos and brownie mix to make the ultimate brownie combo.

Once back at the apartment, they made the sweet dessert and then picked the movie while it was baking. The girls went back to the bathroom to begin bleaching. Daniel did it for them since he worked part time in a hair salon owned by his mom. Both wanted hair streaks instead of doing it all over. Steven watched in curiosity since he never saw anything like this in person. They all were vibing to music as Daniel finished up the last bit of Connie's hair and wrapping it in foil.

Walking out they began to watch the movie while waiting thirty to forty-five minutes till they could wash out the bleach. Steven set a second timer on his phone for that alone. Trying not to make jokes with both women glaring at him to not even dare think about it. He chuckled and raised up his hands in surrender and just focused on the film.

By the time ten minutes had passed, the package of four fruity drinks were gone and one wine bottle was empty. Steven went to check on the dessert and take it out. Letting it cool down before cutting it up. It was also in a large container so there was so much of it. He smiled at the sweet scent reached up around his senses. 

"Uh Steven, you better get out here!" Rushing he walked out and gasped. Both girls were having a giggling fit and the other bottle of wine was halfway gone. Immediately he grabbed the glasses out of their hands when he had the chance and took away the wine bottle and hid it on top of the fridge. Connie and Patricia were beginning to feel the affects but still were aware.

Steven's phone went off and both him and Daniel led them to the bathroom to wash their hair and get it colored. Patricia doing a midnight blue and Connie a bright pink to match her man. Another thirty minutes later they rinsed the newly colored hair. Daniel drying it and styling both as they admired and began complimenting each other. Steven sighed and smiled at his jam bud as well.

"You look beautiful Connie. And you as well Patricia."

"Ahh thhhankssss SSSSSteven" She replied wobbling all over. Patricia nodded while doing the same. Except holding onto the bathroom counter for balance. With one glance both boys had the same look. The girls were finally drunk. It just took awhile for the affects and the buzz to catch up with them.

"Daniel? What should we do?" shrugging his shoulders Daniel reach out for Patricia with Steven following suit for Connie. They each grabbed their partner's hand and lead them out of the bathroom. Needing them to sit and focus on something to get them calm. However that didn't help when they fell over because of something that wasn't even funny. But they were laughing in hysterics.

That's was the rest of the evening. Steven trying to get the wine bottle out of Connie's hand (too late since all the contents were gone) and healing her burnt hand from the hot brownie pan. Daniel trying to get Patricia to sit on the couch and try to focus on the screen. Getting coffee for her to calm her down. Both boys soon found themselves with the girls on their laps passed out with pieces of the epic brownie already in their stomachs. Finishing up the film before Steven left with his girlfriend.

"Well thanks for letting us come over." He whispered to Daniel, carrying an unconscious Connie in his arms. "Even if it ended up this way."

"Well we did have fun...and I got videos for blackmail if you want it." He smirked and showed from an hour ago where Patricia was singing _'Edge Of Glory'_ by Lady Gaga while trying to dance(or get up really) on the coffee table. Connie was sprawled out with empty bottles from earlier around her on the floor. Steven smirked and tried not to laugh, feeling a bit guilty for even seeing this. But he was too tired to think about it in depth right now.

After they got back to his house, he slipped her in his bed. Taking off her shoes and making sure she was comfortable. Smiling adoringly as she snuggled into his star pillow like a young child. With a sigh he went to grab aspirin and a cup of water. She was going to need it after all. He was sure she would like his healing powers right now.

However she also made a big deal of only using it in emergencies. For drunk Connie he figured this was a great lesson for her to learn. Over excessiveness of this sort was not okay. Not unplanned at least. Grabbing a mug he got coffee as well because it was her favorite treat and something she needed for the upcoming hangover. Something he wasn't looking forward too.


	43. Brownies, Baking And Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days Connverse Challenge  
> Day 24 ~ Shopping (For Fun)

"Ooo! How about this?!" Connie shoved her laptop screen in front of Steven's face. A slight pout and huge puppy dog eyes were prominent in her facial features.

"Hold on, lemme see." The hybrid teen looked over the ingredient list and sighed. "It's so-"

"Simple!"

"Sweet."

"Steven I know it's a bit much but it is a one time thing. Need I remind you, you were the one who wanted to bake something easy."

"Yeah but I was thinking cupcakes, an actual cake, cookies, the _basic_ brownie."

"Dull, duller, to obvious and just like you said, basic. This kind of brownie is surely yummy! Also we can make the two ingredient cookies if we have any leftovers."

"I don't know..."

"Steven are you really going to say no just because of it's name?"

"Slutty Brownies?! Really?!"

"UGH! Steven we can just change the name! It's not like that one is official or anything!" She spoke with a groan, pulling back her laptop and leaning her head back in annoyance.

"Wait, we can?" He asked with a curious and more hooked-on-the-topic tone. Connie rolled her eyes and slapped her face, sliding her hand downwards as well.

"You're such a lovable dork and himbo. Are you going to say yes?"

"Hmmm, what's the new name?"

"We can discuss-... it's a triple layer threat brownie."

"Threat?"

"Work with me boy!!!!!!"

"Okay okay!" Steven raised his hands up in surrender, trying not to be amused by her facial expressions. "Let's go get them."

"Finally!" with an exasperated sigh she put down her laptop, took his hand and lead them out of the house. Grabbing the car keys as they did so.

The triple layer threat brownie is a simple recipe. One layer of cookie dough, Connie grabbed two 2lbs bins. One layer of Oreos, Steven grabbed the large family pack on account of Connie insisting they go big. Finally one layer of regular brownie mix. Both of them grabbed the boxed mix, and the ingredients for that. Along the way they grabbed essentials, drinks and another video game and movie. This was a cute little 'date' for today.

It was simple. Connie needed to de-stress from her school life and all the hard work she put in. Almost getting sick over an important test that counts for a third of her final grade. Helping her best cram school buds with their science project. As well as there personal home problems they needed a friend for. She was busy, not to mention trying to see her boyfriend(even only via facetime) as much as she could. For Steven...he just wanted to bake. Plus something to take his mind off his therapy sessions.

Once they got everything payed for and back to his house, they put away everything before starting on the new dessert. The first layer of cookie dough was hard to get through because it wasn't quite thawed out enough from the cold. Steven used his glowing pink powers to warm it up a little; after they had many attempts of trying to get the dough to spread on the bottom of the pan. Connie already put in the Oreo's with a knowing smirk on her face.

"You wanted to also make the Cookie Dough stuffed with Oreo's huh." Steven stated more factual than a question when he saw the leftover cookie dough and Oreo's sitting side by side. Connie shrugged without saying a word. Only smirked a bit as she prepared the brownie mix. Carefully and smoothly layering the uncooked brownie on top of the rest. Finally they set it in the oven while preparing the other special cookies.

"Come on Steven isn't this awesome!"

"Okay this is weird."

"What do you mean?" she asked putting the wrapped Oreo in cookie dough down on the stone pan.

"You are usually the one who keeps both of us in check with how much sugar we take. Giving me fruit, a veggie smoothie and some form of healthy alternative. So why this all of a sudden?" Connie sighed leaning over the counter with her head down. Her words coming out as a groan and low whisper.

"Steven. I have worked my ass off at the school for almost a year. Patricia and Daniel each have there own problems they need a friend to lean on for. Just like I'm always here for you. Not to mention being hardly able to see you in person. So please, let me have this one day where I can relax!" Glaring at him, her eyes were glazed over with tears almost spilling over the brim. Steven pulled her in for a side hug as they breathed in silence for awhile. She needs to relax and have chill days too. It wasn't fair for her to always have to take care of things.

"I'm going to make sure you relax yourself to the core!" He whispered as she giggled rolling her eyes. They soon finished up all the desserts and were playing a Mario Party game, enjoying a movie and just chillaxing with each other. Stealing a few kisses and 'I love you's' as well. It was a perfect day to just have simple, crazy and sweet fun.


	44. The Return Of Cactus Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days Connverse Challenge  
> Day 25 ~ Keeping Plants

"Steven!" Connie giggled while being careful walking up the stairs. Especially the outside staircases since she was blindfolded. Steven cautiously yet still with excitement, pulled her along as they reached the top. A smirk hidden on his face. "I know your taking me to the upstairs warp pad room. Why are we here?"

"Because I have changed things up since I last used it for a certain, temporary project I worked on."

"temporary project? Okay Steven just tell me please."

"How about I show you instead." With that the warp doors opened with a thump. She felt his gentle grasp on her hand as they took another few steps forward before stopping.

"Can I take this off now?"

"Hm? Oh! Yeah, one moment." Steven reached his hands up behind her head and untied the knot in one swift motion. Smiling as their faces where just inches away. "Welcome to the 'Universe Greenhouse'." With that he pulled away and gestured out in a presenting way. Connie gasped as she saw all the different types of plants, flowers, greenery, etc.

"Wow this is so amazing! You did this yourself?"

"I did! It was the first thing I threw myself into after I quit running the school." He smile shrank a bit as a wince yet fake happy look appeared on his facial features. Shaking it off as he showed her all the different things he planted. Including the names of people who were at the time he felt were leaving him.

"Wait so you named Onion... Onion?" She giggled trying not to let her laughter sound mean. "How unoriginal of you."

"Laugh all you want Connie." He sighed folding his arms.

"Perennials named after the band 'Sadie Killer and the Suspects-"

"Daisy Clover and the Shrubspects" He corrected. 

"Right... A pink flower named Lars, an aloe plant named Ronaldo and a beautiful lavendar named Nanafua? Plus a bunch more... Well I think it's sweet you named them after all your friends."

"You do?"

"I mean I understand it was during a rough time. However I think this _also_ proves how much you care for all the friends you have." She walked closer and kissed his cheek before linking her arm with his. "And while I think it can be a bit odd for some. I know your heart was in the right place...in a strange way."

"Yeah in a place crying out for therapeutic help."

"Well I'm not saying it's not unhealthy why, I just want to help you look on the bright side."

"I appreciate that strawberry." He smiled pecking her lips with his own. Both walking around the big bush for a surprise to which they both gasped. "Cactus Steven?!"

"Uh, who?" Connie asked completely lost on what was going on. Seeing a huge cactus formed into a much larger version of her biscuit. But with more bulgy heads all over along with spikes. It waved at her ans she waved back automatically.

"Oh this is Cactus Steven! I brought him to life one day and he kept growing.... and adapted some of my worries and such. But now we're all good. Is that right?"

"We're all good." Cactus Steven repeated with a smile.

"Awww, well it's nice to meet you Cactus Steven." Connie smiled, giggling as Cactus Steven smiled at her.

"C-Connie."

"How did you know my name?" Steven looked between them when his eyes landed on Connie's flower. Which the big Cactus boy pointed over making her look as well. Glancing at her boyfriend she smirked and walked over. "And what do we have here?"

"Uh that's a bluebell flower of course." Steven chuckled with a hand rubbing the back of his head.

"This little flower is named Connie." Cactus Steven repeated as Steven turned into a pink tinted boy and Connie giggling until she saw him.

"Oh Steven it's okay!" She whispered lowly, taking his hand in hers. Allowing the pink tint to dim and soon disappear. Hugging him tightly, he slowly embraced her back. Cactus Steven followed suit, with Steven shielding Connie and himself from the spikes a bit. While still allowing the big boy to hug them. All pulling back after a bit (and Connie stealing a kiss), she sighed and gazed into his eyes. "Why a bluebell?"

"Because...because you like that color and it's beautiful.... But nothing comparable to you. It just... reminded me of that."

"But did you think I was drifting away from you?"

"I....yes... what I told you-"

"At the roller rink was true." She sighed looking down in shame. "I never realized how deep those feelings were. I should have known and, I'm sorry,"

"No Connie it's not your fault!" Placing a hand under her chin, lifting up her head he pouring all his adoration into his glance. Revealing all the love he had for her still. "I should've communicated more about what I was feeling. I want you to know that I don't blame you... and I would've named a flower after you no matter what."

"Oh Steven" She smiled as she leaned into his touch, his hand upon her cheek gently.

"I'm surprised to see you back?" He spoke turning his gaze to the big living plant in the room. To which it lifted up a small radio player and hit a button. Music began to play as the giant boy pointed to them both.

"You want us to....listen to music?"

"I think he wants us to dance Steven."

"How can you tell?"

"Well he does have a tendency to repeat you. I also wonder if you mentioned me around him and he wanted to finally see us together." She smirked giving him a knowing look.

"Connie is very beautiful." Cactus Steven spoke making the other two both blush.

"Well we can't keep this big boy waiting any longer now can we? Also you owe me a story about his life. All the details please thank you very much."

"Okay! Okay!" Steven laughed "But first a dance!" Pulling her closer as they began to sway to the music. The moonlight seemed to illuminate them both like a spotlight. Cactus Steven watched for awhile before leaving once more in secret. The other two didn't notice until much later. Conversing and enjoying the time moving with the music together.


	45. A Calm And Quiet Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days Connverse Challenge  
> Day 26 ~ Doctor Visits

Ever since Connie took Steven to see Dr. Maheswaren(aka her mom), she had become his personal GP. It wasn't that hard to fit him into her schedule since a couple of other doctors took off some of her work load, and picked up the slack on there end. So while he was doing therapy sessions, he also was doing regular check-ups. In fact he was thankful her mom was able to help him understand more of the physical side of himself.

Pearl taught him the basics of human and gem 'anatomy' and biology but separate. Dr Maheswaren did her best to figure out how both sides worked and affected one another. It wasn't that difficult to understand, however she was very thorough on the details. Besides they had grown an interesting doctor-patient and friendly relationship.

At times he was nervous since he is dating her only daughter. Sometimes he was more worried about her than her own dad. However she was very understanding about the entire ordeal. In fact she was nonchalantly seemed to be more than happy with the arrangement. Steven could've swore she mumbled comments like how cute the couple was or how much he respected and made Connie happy. But he never pressed it. 

"I see you have control of your pink glow?" Priyanka spoke while writing on her clipboard. At first the sound of her pen scratching against the paper was nerve wracking. Now he enjoyed the sound. Sitting on the bench with hands in his lap. Breathing in deep to calm himself. The night before he had a very bad...episode, for lack of a better term, and couldn't go back to sleep. Speaking with his therapist on video call, he felt a bit better about it.

"Somewhat, I can keep it from happening unless it's when I have a really bad...night."

"Well that's a good start as I've said previously. Have you experienced any other swelling or similar symptoms?"

"Nope, all that is gone."

"Good" Her hospital pager beeped and while sighing answered it. "We'll have to finish up for today. Apparently my services are needed right now." She was a doctor, confidentiality is something she had to abide to. It's like Connie when she swore her dedication to her sword training. Her mom swore her life to keep that rule kept. "My apologies."

"It's cool Dr Maheswaren, I understand. Thanks for seeing me today anyways." Steven gave a small smile whilst standing, slipping into his jacket.

"Before you go," Steven paused, hand on the door handle and turned to face his G.P. "Are you and my daughter going to do anything else for today?"

"Oh? Well not that I'm aware off honestly. I thought she had to study for her upcoming test."

"She is but she was planning on taking this day off. I'm sorry I thought it was going to be spent with you."

"Well if anything we might just hang around Beach City for a bit. Nothing to out of the ordinary. That is if she texts me."

"Yes... well I also wanted to invite you to dinner tonight as well."

"Oh! T-that's great, I'll be there! Seven?"

"Eight but if you bring that infamous board game I'm sure my husband would be over the moon to play a round with you until I got home."

"He really does love it." Steven chuckled before opening the door. Every once and awhile he would come over to there place for dinner. It felt nice being apart of a normal family for once in his life. Not that he hated let alone despised eating with the gems. But this made him feel more human. Something he had been wanting for a long time. "Have a nice day Dr Maheswaren!"

"You too Steven, see you later." Walking out of the hospital, hands in his pockets he breathed out trying not to think about his nightmare. Easier said than done but it was better to avoid the issue and let it go. Looking up he smiled with a content sigh . There was Connie Sitting on the front part of his car with a smile and a book. Looking up she jumped and book-marked her page before closing up the pages. Running she slightly leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Hey! How did it go?!"

"Good, but we had to cut it short since she was needed elsewhere."

"That only means we get to spend more time together!...If you want to of course."

"Yeah about that, your mom thought we had something planned today. Telling me that you cleared an entire day away from studying?" Connie frowned slightly in confusion.

"What do you mean? Don't you remember the texts?"

"Huh? What texts?" Sighing she pulled out her phone and showed him the long list of messages they sent since he woke up last night. "After trying everything I could to help, I told you I would clear my schedule so we can relax and enjoy the beautiful day. Take your mind of things and from what happened."

"We...texted a lot last night..." Slowly it all came back to him. The multiple phone calls ending with no reply and finally trying to calm himself with writing it all out. He was remembering that part of the night vividly. "I'm sorry I don't know why I forgot."

"Well what matters now is that I'm here for you. Okay?" Pulling him close she pecked his cheek with her lips before embracing him tight.

"Okay..." He mumbled holding onto her as the memories came back. Tears brimmed and glazed over his eyes as he blinked them away and breathed in deeply.

They spent the entire day just doing the simple things. Walking on the beach, listening to music while laying on the grass, eating at _Fish-Stew_ Pizza, playing his old video games on mute (the arcade did not help since the loud noises was something they were avoiding.) and just enjoying a quiet day. Later that night they had also a pleasant evening with her parents. Enjoyable and relaxing all at once.

It was a great day for them both.


	46. "Code Pink"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days Connverse Challenge  
> Day 27 ~ Pets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have to say this now. I might've mentioned this before but I will state it again. I love Pineapple pizza! I love the Hawaiian pizza! Okay? It's just who I am! I also dip pizza in ranch. It's not like I put pepper on my ice cream here. I won't shame you for your tastes don't shame me for mine and we be cool.

Most people get a fish for a pet, maybe a dog, maybe a cat..... Well Connie's best friend turned boyfriend gets a huge lion. Not just any lion, a pink lion. And if that wasn't enough he had a magic mane and roar that can transport anyone to another dimension. Also a connecting portal to Lars's head which is also pink..... Yes this strange animal belonged to the hybrid boy Steven Universe. Although who else would care for him like he would? Besides herself of course.

Lion became a coping companion while she had her 'fight' with Steven. After he came back from surrendering himself to HomeWorld. Connie was sure this sweet "King of the Beasts" would stick by Steven and not herself. But it was apparent that Lion also was on Connie's side for the entire ordeal. He was a wonderful friend and helped her so much. At first she had to hide him in the garage after a stern-turned-compassionate conversation with her mom.

Whenever she was upset about possibly loosing Steven as a friend, she turned to him for comfort. His soft mane was soon damp in some areas with her tears. However his fur dried quickly. His muzzle and head reached to the side and laid against her upper back and shoulder in the best hug he could give. At times she would sleep by her side whenever the nightmares came. And followed her everywhere. Especially to Kevin's party. Not once leaving her side.

After they made up, Lion became both of their companions and loyal friend. More so for Connie since she only had her sword skills compared to the rest of the Crystal Gems and her boyfriend. She rode him like a horse and Lion would stay close to her side during battle. Yes he was the pinnacle of a loyal friend.

Nowadays he lazed around and took a lot of naps, enjoying not being in combat. Every once and a while he nudged against their hands for petting. Sometimes a belly rub. One evening Steven was on his knees as Lion did his satisfying purr while on his back. Loving the rubs on his tummy. Steven rubbed and gently scratched through his fur playing with him and laughing.

Lion was also a sort of support animal ever since he got therapy. In fact it was good because ever since Connie was in cram school, he became more attached to the teen. But that was rare since at the time he was running the gem school as well.

But most of the time, Lion kept to himself, going on walks and transporting between dimensions. Chasing the butterflies and having a great time. While driving to the store the couple would sometimes find the large cat walking around nudging a can before disappearing between buildings. It was odd yet somewhat amusing.

Standing up from the floor, Steven stretched and walked over to the kitchen. sliding his arms around his beloved's waist and resting his head on her shoulder. Watching as she stirred the spaghetti noodles and the sauce in the sauce pan.

"You know I can give you one right now." He purred whispering in her ear as he gently caressed her middle. Connie moaned with her mouth closed and trying hard not to smile so much. Keeping her focus on the cooking.

"Do you want to eat dinner? Or shall you starve?"

"Either way, tonight I'll be tasting a sweet dessert." Moving under her shirt he roamed all over her bare skin. Teasing her breasts as he brushed passed her bra.

"Oh-...really." She let out another moan. The grip on the spoon handle lightening. "What makes you think you are?" Speaking quickly between gasps of pleasure. Feeling his lips all around her face and neck.

"Well because" Another kiss on her cheek "I will be having..." on her neck "...you." Pressing his lips and biting her earlobe as she inhaled sharply. Feeling his hands push past her shorts, teasing her laced blue panties. Squeezing her bare bum. She let go of the spoon ow floating in the water as her hands reached behind to grip his.

"Please..." She begged as he let go and turned her around to give her another full kiss on the lips. Deep and passionate. Their tongues molding into one as their lips parted. Both gripping onto each others clothes. Suddenly a loud growl from the living room snapped them both out of it. Just in time for Connie to not burn the sauce and drain out the water from the noodles. The steam was so much and so hot that she groaned in displeasure from feeling it on her face. Steven was behind her, oven mitt in hand as he fanned away the steam for her to see the strainer.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just a bit too hot, Thank you Lion!" She called out turning her attention on the sitting pink ball of fur.

"Seems to me that Lion wants us to eat." Steven laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh so you don't want me for dessert later?" Connie teased putting the sauce and noodles together. Adding the cooked meatballs as well. Setting it down on the counter as she was instantly pulled by Steven.

"Now what makes you think I can't do both?" He teased kissing her neck as she squealed and moaned running her hands through his hair.

"Oh Steven you- WAIT LION NO!" She reached out but it was too late, Lion had licked away all the food into his mouth. Licking his lips from the extra sauce before walking back to the center of the room and laying down leaving both Jam Buds dumbfounded. Steven reaching for his phone.

"Pizza?"

"Pizza..." She nodded neither of them looking away from the mess as he speed-dialed 'Fish Stew Pizza'.

_"Hello, this is 'Fish-Stew Pizza' what can I get for you?"_

"Kiki? Hi we need the Code Pink special."

_"Lion got your food again huh?"_

"He licked the plate clean in one swipe.... How?" Connie whispered in exasperation enough for Kiki to hear.

_"Ah so it's that bad. Mind if I throw in some cinnamon buns for you?"_

"That would be great, thanks." Sending in the money to pay through on the app(which took awhile for the small city to get but thanks to Jenny it was no problem.) he put away the phone and sighed.

"So.... I think we need to not be so clingy while we make dinner when he's here."

"Agreed... Well it's a good thing I also have ice cream plus many toppings for it."

"Kiki is throwing in cinnamon buns in our order."

"Good, we'll need it too." After a few moments of silence both bursted out laughing so hard, they fell to the floor. Neither one catching there breaths for a couple of minutes. Half and hour later Kiki arrived with the large package and was on her way back with the deliveries. Three Pizza's Cheese, Pepperoni and Pineapple. A box of cheesy bread, a bowl of Caesar salad and for extra, a box of cinnamon rolls. After awhile they were sitting and watching a movie with Lion at there feet and ice cream in their laps with a cinnamon roll to the side.

The rest of the food locked away in the highest shelf of the cabinet and fridge.


	47. Hotels And Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days Connverse Challenge  
> Day 28 ~ Vacations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some 18 + content! I will mark with this <3***<3 to let you know when it starts and ends so you can enjoy the rest without it.

Vacations more or less were more for Connie's benefit. Helping her get out of the study mindset and refresh. Relax and take a break from the hustle and bustle of her college life. Steven loved whisking her away to different places. Especially places he had visited before on his (what felt like) endless searching for new roots to plant. A new home. But he wasn't complaining much since he loved experiencing new things. He only hoped she found enjoyment in them as well. Or at least some form of liking it.

The next couple of weeks he took them for a few days stay in Empire City before spending the rest of the time in the woods. The citizens near the area gave him a private cottage to use for the spring if he wanted to go. Finishing up the arrangements, he turned off his phone and glanced out at the window to where Connie's dorm room was. A glowing pink tint appeared on his cheeks when he spotted her through the open window. In a rush going back and forth in her room. He had to admit for a moment it was amusing.

Locking the Dondai he went to the dorm front entrance and foyer. Waiting for one of the older women working there to escort him to her room(Or Connie since the gals could do the same if they were given permission to do so). Since this was an all girls dorm, this was a rule he had to abide too. No guys allowed upstairs unless given approval. Even wandering the halls wasn't okay. But he didn't mind, he would wait an eternity to see his beloved Connie again.

A few minutes later one of the working dorm advisors came out and gave him the biggest hug. They liked his modest and kind attitude. Even willing to help when they seemed to need it. Including carrying things around or making small conversations. To put it shortly, he was adored by them. Even a few others in the dorm were crushing on him as well. However he made it clear, in the most gentlemanly way possible, that he was loyal to Connie. His heart went out to her and her alone. It didn't mean they weren't going to try, but most gave up after awhile.

Once at her door, he knocked, hearing a crashing sound, cursing and possibly one of the quickest intros he ever had. The door swung open so hard it almost hit the wall. Connie was looking beautiful as ever. Even with her hair slightly messed up, clothes a bit untidy and poster slightly bent over and out of breathe.

"Hi! Hello welcome! Come on in and have a sit, get a drink or help yourself to anything in the fridge and I'll be right back!" During the entire conversation she managed to pull him in by the arm, shut the door and ran all the way back to her room. Not being able to him to steal a kiss from her either. Or even a word for that matter. Still he was concerned, thankful he was able to take her on this trip when he did. Upon seeing her run past him, he gripped her arm and pulled her close. Catching her lips with his as they lingered there for at least a minute. Pulling away smirking upon seeing her shocked yet wanting expression.

"Hi Strawberry. Do you need help packing? We got plenty of time don't worry." Connie sighed and blinked out of her daze. Back straight and arms crossed with a frown.

"I wasn't that bad....was I?" She looked a bit worried as her expression changed and her lower lip bit.

"How about I help you and then we can get going?" Steven asked as he took her hand and lead her to her bedroom. Shutting the window and closing the curtains after telling her what he noticed earlier. Making her blush from embarrassment.

Hours later it was nighttime and they had just gotten to their hotel room in Empire City. In fact it was almost as nice as the one he stayed in that one night with Greg and Pearl. Not as luxurious but similar vibes. A large bed, a balcony with a beautiful view of the city, a huge bathroom, large tv with many streaming services and a small minibar.

The first thing Connie did was wash off the sweat from the day and the traveling from her dorm to the city. He joined her in the bathtub, helping her wash off the day. Resisting the urge to tease her as he did so. Afterwords they had room service and soon was cuddling together in the bed watching a movie. Falling asleep as the city lights dimmed and the moonlight shone through the glass.

**< 3***<3**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun didn't even shine yet for the morning sunrise. Not a peak over the horizon. Still our lovers began to wake up to the early morning. However they stayed close to each other. Both dreaming of sweet love and affection for one another. So much so that they didn't need to speak to know what the other wanted.

It all began with a certain silk nightgown. The v-neckline was very low. Stopping at the upper waistline, where it attached to a decorative patch of lace matching with the design. Even more so the skit began there and made the front area wide open.

Caressing her upper waistline, pushing the neckline even more apart and cradling her breasts outward. Molding, squeezing and torturing them as his thumb and pointer played with her nipples. Gasps and moans escaped her lips as her breathing became more shaken. All she could do was grip both sides of the slit, accidentally pulling them more apart. Revealing her laced undergarment that wasn't so hidden now.

His lips found her breasts as he teased them and bit every inch, gently, with his teeth. Head ending up between the two plumped breasts, enjoying it all. His hand slid downwards, caressing her legs....inner thighs....finally teasing through her panties. Middle and pointer rubbing her clit in circles, feeling the moistness on the small piece of fabric.

Smirking he slipping his hand under the hem and teased around the slit before slipping two fingers inside. Feeling the wet sensation on his fingers as he moved around, slowly as to tease her more. Feeling her stomach touch his own as her breathing became more and more shaken. Hands clawing and digging into his back. He also moaned at the sensation, arousing him much more. Pulling off her laced panties he shifted so that he could enter her fully. The tip touching her slit, teasing her, waiting for a nod of approval.

She moaned while doing so, unable to hold back any more. The feeling of him penetrating through felt almost painless. In fact it was more pleasurable. Within a second he thrusted his hip inwards as her vagina squeezed his member. One at a time he lifted her legs around his waist slightly. Slowly rocking back and forth, holding onto her hips and thighs as he pushed further and further. Pulling out, then pushing in fast.

She let out slight screams as she tried to keep from climaxing, however he was making that impossible. Gripping his wrists she tried to slow down the process. The sensation within kept building and building as her body began twitching. With a loud shout she felt the release of her cum dripping downwards as he pulled out and laid by her side. Enveloping her twitching body as she tried to calm down from it all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**< 3***<3**

When the morning sun rose, they got up and prepared for a day full of theatrical productions and sight to see. Tourist areas to visit and what not. Connie adored everything she saw, relished every taste of food and tried not to cry over a musical she had been dying to see for years. Steven smiled and reminisced just being by her side all day while having fun.

Days later they were on the road again to stop at the cabin in the forest. It was near a beautiful large lake and the trees surrounding them were just gorgeous. They felt like they had stepped into a Bob Ross painting. No mistakes. Just happy accidents but everything seemed so perfect.

The next morning, they got an early start on hiking along trails. Leading to the tallest mountain in the area. Connie made Steven promise not to use any gem powers unless it was an emergency. He shrugged with open hands as he chuckled nervously.

"No cheating Biscuit!"

"Since when have I ever-"

"When we had that breathing contest last summer."

"Hey nobody said I couldn't use a bubble."

"Still cheating! We have to be fair about this!"

"Okay okay I promise I won't unless we absolutely have too." With that they began there long hike up the mountain. Going up and down on rocky terrain. Being careful whenever the path seemed too close to the edge. Steven kept his hand in hers as they passed by those specific areas. Making sure if anything happens, they could bubble and float away quickly.

Thankfully they didn't need too. Reaching the top within a matter of hours. Connie fist bumped the air as she yelled out in excitement. Causing the sound to echo all around. Steven only smiled since he could hardly catch his breathe. Drinking it lots of water they had brought. Watching as Connie took pictures but stopped when she landed her camera in him. Giggling as she walked over and pulled his back straight from being hunched over.

"Are you alright Steven?"

"I'll be okay Connie. I just need to sit down for a bit." With that they sat on the rocks and just enjoyed the view. Taking it all in as they hydrated themselves. Until the bottles ran out of water.

"Well, I think we need to use some of your powers after all." She stated, shaking the bottle to see if any water drops were left.

"So what you're telling me is that I can float us down in the bubble?"

"Yep and we can get into the jacuzzi afterwords to ease our aching muscles." she winked lifting up her shirt to reveal her one piece swim suit. "I thought I would get super sweaty, which I did, and I came prepared."

"Well you and I had the same thought." Steven laughed scratching the back of his neck. Immediately stood up with her, formed a bubble and soon they were floating down the mountain. Careful to avoid any woodland creature or dangerous boulders. He made his floating powers a bit more like falling faster to give them some extra energy. They were laughing and squealing like on a roller coaster. Having fun before safely landing in the hot tub. Enjoying the time under the stars. Excited for the rest of there stay in the woods. 


	48. Deep Cleansing Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days Connverse Challenge  
> Day 29 ~ House Cleaning

"Okay so we'll start with the laundry, then the dishes, dusting, vacuum, mopping and-"

"Making the bed?"

"Yes maybe before washing the windows."

"The windows?"

"Yes! Steven the glass is covered in fingerprints and dust marks."

"Okay okay. But we do have one more thing...." he gave her a sympathetic look.

"Oh no...not again." She groaned lifting her hands up off the notepad and on her face.

"It's been a month. We gotta do this."

"But can't we just...use the pool?"

"The chemicals Strawberry." He leaned over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Oh right..." she sighed and wrapped her had around his. "I'll do it."

" _We'll_ do it together." Standing up he gave her a gentle huge from behind. "Last?"

"Last" Connie agreed. Standing up and handing him the list. A smirk on her face. "How about we make a bet?" Steven laughed and matched her expression.

"I'm listening."

"Whoever gets Lion outside in the bathing area first wins. Looser has to give the other a massage." Connie flirted, caressing his chest.

"Oh oh! You're on!" Steven squeezed her waist as they pulled apart and went to do the normal cleaning routine. Now Pearl was the ultimate cleaning master. Steven picked up a lot of skills from her. Connie grew up to make sure nothing was a mess. As a child if there was a mess left uncleaned, there would be consequences. As she grew older she liked the more neat and tidy look.

Overall they took time every three months of the year to do a deep cleaning of there living area. It actually began at the temple when the gems were away on a Little Home School field trip. They grew bored and well by the time the sun set, everything looked fresh and new. In fact they even made it a game. Depending on the chore itself. Connie went straight for the vacuum while Steven did the dishes. The one who finished first got a point. All those points added up to a certain amount would mean a nice little treat. Whether it's a night out or a small gift.

No one won or loose persay since they each had a chance to earn points. However that didn't make what they were doing any less competitive. Being sure they completed the task at hand right, they each found ways to get it done fast. Connie pulled out the extension cord for the vacuum while Steven had the hot water running. With a hand from them both hovering over two clock timers(to see who would have a record time), they intensely looked into each others eyes.

"One"

"two"

"GO!"

With a quick reflex of the wrist they hit the timer and began to do there task. Connie was sweating halfway through the process. Steven's hands were becoming pruney, but that didn't stop either of them from continuing. Finally after a solid twenty minutes they both reached over and slapped the timer at the same time. A second passed before they bursted into laughter.

"A draw?"

"Let me see" Connie looked closer before laughing more and nodding her head. "A draw it is." Steven chuckled adding both a point to their lists. They continued this each chore. Windows and then the laundry(excusing the time spend on waiting between washes)/dusting things off. Finally mopping and making the bed. Each ending up in a tie. A pattern they were getting in the habit off over the past year. However the last and final chore was the worst of it all.

Bathing Lion.

Now a huge cat like that normally bathes himself. But adding in all the mud he rolls around in and the smell of sleeping in the ' _Big_ _Donut_ ' dumpster, well his pink mane isn't so pink all the time. Plus it's worse when they have to travel through his mane to visit Lars. The stench follows them everywhere. So they decided to clean him up at least once a month. Once a week was torture and once a day means you better prepare for your funeral.

"Okay, our bet begins when we walk out the front door."

"What makes you sure he's outside?"

"I saw him roaming around at one point while cleaning up the windows." Steven shrugged with a sigh. Having a huge sack of _'Lion Lickers'_ in hand. Connie had a special treat in her's that she new Lion loved so much, _Chaps_.

"Alright, but be careful with your hands love, I'm going to need them later for my lower back." She teased with a wink and a giggle.

"You better keep yours in check. My neck and head miss your magic touch." He smirked as they walked out the door. Running in opposite directions calling Lion over and over. The search went on for hours. The late afternoon began to creep on them both. So much so that Connie called to see if he found him. Growing tired and feeling her throat a bit sore from calling out for Lion.

"Find him yet?"

_"No, I was kinda hoping you did."_

"Steven he must've sensed this and teleported somewhere else."

_"I'm starting to think the same thing. Want to just call it a day and go home?"_

"Yeah....I'm tired of just walking around aimlessly." Turning a corner they bumped into each other and laughed. Linking arms, walking back home before stopping with a gasp. There was Lion, sleeping on the front porch, belly exposed for a wanting rub. Taking a glance at each other they moved closer to the large pink fur ball. Neither really wanting to do much, but still wanted him clean. They didn't even need to speak in order to know what the other was thinking.

"Maybe we can use my dad's car wash?"

"Again? Though I can't believe he actually like it though."

"Honestly. Well I'll call my dad and tell him were on our way. Also to get the pet soap ready."

"I guess this means the bet is off?"

"Nah, we just have to massage each other." He winked holding up his phone to the side of his face. After an hour teleporting, staying and leaving back home and another hour cleaning themselves up. Connie had massaged his neck and hair(along with using shampoo) in the tub. Trying to forget her own tense muscles. In one of his old star t-shirts and panties she plopped herself in the bed laying on her stomach. Clutching a pillow as her eyes landed on Netflix.

" _She-Ra_ season 3 right?"

"Yes that's where we left off." Steven spoke shifting behind her so her legs were between his knees. Smirking he lifted up the shirt she was wearing and began to massage her aching back.

"Mmmm" She moaned closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation. Thankfully before hitting play or else she wouldn't be able to focus. His touch was magical and his fingers heavenly. Beginning to doze off, a sensation pulled her back full force with a gasp. He had already pulled down her panties all the way off. Massaging her bum and inner thighs. Apparently being extra thorough as she also felt a soothing oil and lotion against her skin.

"You overworked yourself Strawberry." He sighed trying to ease off every muscle tension he felt. Connie groaned, burying her face in the pillow at his concerned tone. She had times of overdoing things to herself to reach a goal. He always made sure to check and see if she needed a break. From the looks of things, she did. Sliding his hand briefly between her bum cheeks, she gasped, gripping the pillow case.

"Biscuit are you trying to seduce me?" She mumbled while he chuckled.

"Always, but I do want to make all this tension disappear." Smirking he pulled her legs closer and gently flipped her on her back. "I should do the front too, just in case."Lifting up the other side of her top, exposing her plum breasts, he began to massage them too. All over her body as he caressed every inch of her skin. Slipping between and teasing her special g-spot. Lowering his head and peppering her entire body with kisses.

The pillow on her face shielded the view of her red tomato expression. Helpless in the entire situation. Feeling him slip up her undergarment and pulling down the shirt, she pulled the pillow away with a frown. He leaned over and kissed her lips passionately until her expression and entire being melted into his loving touches.

"Feeling all better now?" Steven asked pulling away with an adoring gaze in his eyes.

"Magic touch, you have." Connie spoke sounding a bit like Yoda. Which made them both burst into another fit of laughter before snuggling close and watching the program before them. Enjoying the scent of a fresh and clean home. 


	49. How To Say 'I Love You'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day Connverse Challenge  
> Day 30 ~ I Love You's

People say there are different love languages. Five of them to be precise. They're specific to every individual. Some however have more than just one of the five love languages. But it's rare for one person to obtain all five. Not impossible, just rare. For a certain kind gem-human hybrid and an intelligent, imaginative fighter, they had the rarest of it all. Between them both they had all five love languages.

 **Words Of Affirmation** : As you can see plainly in the title, this love language uses words to convey their love. Doesn't have to be a long winded speech. Sometimes a quick compliment or short phrase can do the trick. Especially if it's relating to the person.

Steven Universe had this as one of his main love languages. He knew what to say and when to say it. Perhaps some would bring that ideal back to when he has well known, for being a great 'public speaker' during his teenage to young adult life. It certainly helped in the long run. But he was also well in tune with others emotions and especially when it came to his beloved Jam Bud. Now Connie would give compliments and sweet sayings here and there. This wasn't strictly for one person, just like all the rest, but overall Steven had this quality within him the most.

 **Acts Of Service** : This is where the motto "Actions Speak Louder Than Words" comes into play. This can be done with doing a simple chore or going above and beyond for the other person. Even if it was for something practical.

Connie Maheswaren had this has her main love language. Every study break she would call him up to see how he was fairing. Spending as much time with him as possible. Especially after what happened when he turned back from a 'corrupted monstrous' form to himself. Finally getting the therapy he needed and beginning the healing process. Through the nightmares and rough days, she was there for him. Holding on tightly, giving him nourishment, reading a book, helping him around the house, etc. Even when it became exhausting she never complained. Because she hardly ever felt it. Her focus was on making her beloved Biscuit happy and in an okay state. No matter how long it would take.

 **Physical Touch** : This is where it doesn't have to be full of extreme PDA. Sometimes it a loving hug, a gentle kiss, a simple hand hold, etc. One does have to be careful with his love language, however if your safe and know each other well, you'll be okay.

Steven obviously had this down to a T. Ever since he was born, he was nothing but surrounded by love and comfort. His dad made sure of that with pats on the head or shoulder. When he moved in with the Gems, they would hold his hand, pat him on his fluffy head(like it was the power of the soft curls here), high five's, cuddling for naps and most of all, hugging. Lots and lots of hugging. Now when it came to Connie, he was a bit cautious at first. Knowing full well that things like this must be handled with care.

A simple quick hand hold or high five was a good start. When they were kids. Growing up they began to do more and more. Linking arms, holding hands for longer periods of time, and finally the loving embrace of a hug. Not a side, not a quick brush, but a full on hug, clinging to each other. Now they cuddled(instigated by him mostly), slept side by side during the night, and kissed. Whether it was a peck or a full on make-out session, they did so. There is another level that they went to on very certain occasions but for the sake of this being PG we'll leave that out. just know that both had to be in agreement and in the right mindset for it. Which they did but still were cautious enough to ask each other.

 **Quality Time** : No distractions just you and your loved one being together and relishing in the moments shared. Watching Netflix and all is okay, but it's important to make sure the time spent together is without anything standing in your way.

Connie was almost a master at this. Especially with her organizational skills. Planning schedules for school is when it started, but then for a time it took over her life. To the point where she had to step away from any calendar. However it made her even more aware to make sure her time spent with her Steven was important and special for them. Watching the sun set, laying on the couch or floor on a hot summers day, taking a walk, shopping for groceries or even going out on a date; all while conversing about miscellaneous things. While Steven had words of affirmation, Connie engaged the convo's first. Making sure they were caught up on everything in their lives. Even when they were apart.

It might've been selfish to some, but when it was their time, it was _their_ time. Just them both, alone and no one else(other than people around them minding their own business or working). She had grown accustomed to the attention and an adoring smile whenever they were together wasn't far way. At times it felt like they were the only people on the entire planet. Connie was more than okay with that feeling.

 **Receiving Gifts** : While love isn't materialistic, there is nothing wrong with giving your partner a sweet sentiment to let them know how much you mean to them. Whether it's practical or just getting a pint of ice cream, will make the other feel appreciated.

This was for both of them. They each had a unique way of giving gifts unique to the other person. Steven gifted Connie with a shoulder massage while working as well as a piece of chocolate for when it became more stressful. What was special is that he gifted her with a surprise after she completed her exams. Waiting outside next to his Dondai, balloons and a sign that said 'YOU DID IT!', just for even taking the big tests. It was her time to relax after all those exams. So he took her out on dates to celebrate.

Connie gifted Steven with video games and books. Something to keep his mind occupied on a boring day. During the beginning stages of therapy, she gave him something extraordinary. A journal to fill up with his own personal notes and such. Something no one else will read(even Amethyst whom she had to make sure she wouldn't read to which she complied easily). It was just him with his private thoughts. He used it almost every day and when he had a rough nightmare. It was an anchor to all the emotional roller coaster he went through.

With both conveying all the love languages between them, they made a perfect pair together. They were childhood sweethearts, best friends, a couple and ultimately Jam Buds for life. In fact they could recall very well the first time they kissed. It was after a hilarious conversation involving Pearl and Amethyst cleaning out the temple and ended with them too landing in the mud. After their laughter died down Steven reach out and brushed away her hair. Gently cradling her cheek and gazing upon her beauty. A blush resurfaced as they grew closer. Her hand on his shoulder as there lips touched gently.

Their first kiss and it was glorious.

Now there is a lot of ways to convey the emotions of one another. But there is one that is the most well known, the most amazing and the most heartfelt. Three simple words.

"I Love You."


	50. Side By Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another random Connverse One-Shot

It was suppose to be a simple training mission. Gathering any traces of the past that needed to be finished. Tying up all loose ends. Unfortunately fate never works out that way. Even Steven's Diamond abilities couldn't stop the security system attacks. Made by the Diamonds themselves for any intruders. The small structure was similar to any gem outpost, only this time it was in the forest.

The system was glitching out the moment they stepped foot inside the structure. Then Sharp arrows flew by, trap door floors leading to some sort of acid, and an enclosing walls to squish their foes like a sandwich. It took the special team of Stevonnie to reach the top, then a simple jump off the shield and Connie slashing her sword against the crystal where it stood. Removing it shut down everything.

However there was one last arrow flying towards Steven at almost the speed of light. Connie leap down and swiped the flying weapon in two. Saving him since turning around wouldn't give him enough time to put up a shield. Once they took a moment to observe that nothing else was gonna harm them, she fell to the ground. Clutching her sore arm and trying her best not to move around.

The Crystal gem B-team was there on this mission. Rushing in to see how there good friend's were doing. Hearing all the commotion from guarding the place outside. Defending it from the creatures that try to attack them. Steven turned around the moment he heard her thump to the ground. In an instant he was by her side. Watching as she tried to get up with a smile.

He helped as they felt the ground beneath there feet once more. Connie was struggling a bit more since using up so much of her stamina already. With one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder to keep balance. His own hand behind her back, holding her steady and close to him. The other gently grasping and enveloping her wrist. Not wanting her to leave his side for awhile.

But they only could stay that way for a few brief seconds before she began to feel faint. Swaying a bit as he bent down and picked her up in his arms. Peridot had gotten the crystal statue that Connie pulled out before. Sticking it in a bag Lapis was carrying for this specific purpose. Bismuth made sure the pathway outside was clear for them to return too. All Steven could think about was his Jam bud's safety.

He would take note of every little detail when she battled against a foe. How swift and agile she was in her movements. The precision she had with the sword and the quick thinking on her feet for on the spot strategizing. In case others didn't go so well at first. However it was only then, only after this war that was over for years did he notice the energy she uses. How much she exerts herself to the point where things like this happen.

_'Do you know what I see? After every battle she faces? After every attack defending her friend and the people she cared for? Even her enemies?!_

_'Cuz I do._

_I see her collapsing once knowing the people she defends are safe. How much she is physically shaking after putting her all in it and still having the strength to rise up and see if they're hurt or okay! Rising from the floor with barley any support to even move! She sacrifices everything to make sure we win the war._

_I won't loose her. Not after she's done for us all. All she has is her intellectual mind, physical skills to move swiftly and with precision and above all, a heart full of love that grows every day. I'm standing by her side no matter what comes our way! I love her and that will never change.'_

With her unconscious body in his arms, he began walking away. Back home to where she can rest. Letting her head rest against his shoulder and the crook of his neck. Feeling her breathe against him as his pink glow faded away. Pressing his lips against her forehead and allowing his healing powers to ease any pain she has. Connie's eyes fluttered open at the sight. Seeing a worried yet relieved expression on her boyfriend's face. Reaching up she smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Hey, we won right?"

"Yeah.... Are you-"

"I'm okay... I'm sorry if I worried you."

"I'll always worry about you." Leaning in close, there foreheads touched as they sat down on the couch. Herself in his lap as her hands fell to his chest. A faint smile on her face as she breathed in deeply. Loving the feel of his heartbeat just beneath her skin. He slipped both hands behind her back, wanting to keep her safe within his embrace forever. Pulling her close until their lips touched.

Just because it was Era 3, doesn't mean the every day-to-day dangers didn't stop existing. There will always be a reason to protect. Always something to be safe from. Always both of them working things out together. The other Crystal gems left them alone. They knew when things got a bit to close to comfort, them two would stick together like glue. Inseparable.

Honestly, they were good with that.


	51. In My Dreams Of Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a tumblr ask request.  
> "I had a nightmare you hated me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY have an excuse to use an old one-shot I wrote months ago! Thank you wonderful Anon!

It was a few months after the incident. A long time ago since he proposed. Still they hadn't really touched too much on the subject. What with Steven's therapy and Connie's cram school studying, it was difficult to even find time to just hang out. Sometime later Connie was studying at the temple because of home renovations. However it had gotten to be too late and Connie had to stay the night.

While Steven insisted she take his room and he take the couch, Connie politely refused since she would be up late studying anyways. So after they kissed each other goodnight, they were off to bed. Connie followed suit within minutes.

Suddenly there was a loud scream that woke Steven up. Quickly getting out of bed he raced down the stairs, shield up, and prepared himself for a fight. Finding nothing but a dark house lit by the moonlight coming through the windows, he sighed and put down his shield.

Wondering if what he heard was just in his head. Then he began to hear the sounds of someone crying. Looking over at the couch, he heard them much louder. Connie's back was towards him as she gripped a pillow and tried to muffle her cries. Her nightmare was almost to real for her. She froze for a moment when a familiar hand touched her shoulder.

"Connie? Are you alright?" Steven whispered as she shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry for waking you up." She whispered back feeling slightly guilty about it.

"It's okay....did you have a bad dream?" He asked as she could only nod her head.

"I don't want to loose you again." Her voice whimpered out between cries. She dreamt about them and it didn't end well from what he gathered. Plus that sentence was enough to make his own heart ache even more. Still it was all he needed to scoop her up in his arms and carry her, bridal style like, to his bed. He sat up with legs stretched out and herself on his lap. It was all she needed right now. The warmth, herself within his tight and loving embrace, him being there.

The images of her nightmare still haunted her. But they soon disappeared the longer they were together. Her hands gripping his shirt as she buried her face in his chest. One arm wrapped around her tightly, the other gently stroking and running his fingers through her hair. His head on top of hers. Her cries kept continuing to spill over her cheeks and it was hard for her to stop. But he didn't care how long it took, she needed to let it all out.

"Shh" Steven whispered gently. Calming her trembling and feeling her tears through his shirt. He knew how awful nightmares were. But to see his beloved Connie suffering from one wasn't okay. Wanting to be there for her through it all just like she did with him. Gently pressing his lips against her forehead. He pulled back slightly and placed a hand on her cheek. She leaned into his touch, embarrassed to open her eyes as the slight blush permeated her cheeks.

He smiled and chuckled before gently lifting her up in his arms before positioning both of them on the bed. Once more he enveloped her in his embrace. Gently holding her head against his chest. Hearing his heartbeat soothed her.

"I had a nightmare you hated me... I-... I saw your face after I r-rejected your proposal and then the next minute, you were shouting you couldn't be around me right then. That's what I've been dreaming almost every night. I never told you this but....it hurt me when you said that you didn't want to be around me. I know you didn't mean anything by it! You were going through so much that I will always understand. But I just...I can't help but feel hurt." She paused before continuing.

"Steven I wanted so badly to say yes to your proposal. However it wasn't the right time for me. I want to be my own person first, to figure out who I am so when I'm ready I could be there for you. But then I saw that you left me and I was surrounded by darkness...it suffocated me to the point where I couldn’t breathe and-“ Her voice cracked a bit unable to complete the sentence. More tears threatened to overflow.

"Oh Connie, I could never hate you. Shh, I'm here. You're safe now, I've got you." Steven understood between feeling he needed fixing a problem that wasn't his , and being there for someone else because he wanted too be. Connie seemed to be the most likely to come up in that train of thought.

In this moment she was vulnerable. He knew she was embarrassed of it, but it never bothered him. She needed to release her emotions from time to time as well. That's one thing he'll always be there for. To hold her up just like she did for him.

Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms. That next morning Steven was surprised to find himself the first to be awake. But he was thrilled, because he awoke to find a sleeping Connie with him. Her face calm and beautiful as she slept peacefully. Gently he caressed her cheek. Sweeping away her hair.

Her eyes fluttered open and smiled when she saw him. For a moment, they just looked at each other. Enjoying just being in each other's company. Then slowly Connie sat up and stretched while yawning. Steven sat up as well, leaning back against the bed frame and pillows. Connie leaned against him once more. Resting her head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her waist. She was slightly embarrassed of what happened last night. Being so vulnerable when she was supposed to be so strong.

So lost in thought she didn't realize his hand took hers and placed a gentle kiss on the back. Looking up she met his gaze as he let go of her hand and once more caressed her cheek. Only this time pulling her closer until both of their lips touched, eyes closed. Connie placed her hand on his shoulder. After a brief moment they parted and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm always here for you Connie. You don't have to be embarrassed about anything with me. I love you no matter what. .... You still love me and was/is always there for me. Even at my worst moment. Please let me be here for you too. I want to be here for you."

"Even if I'm weak?" Connie spoke in almost a squeaked whisper. "I love you too, so much. I just...I want to be strong for you." Steven sighed and lifted up the bottom of his t-shirt. Then taking one of her hands again he guided them to his gem. Allowing her to touch what he couldn't even look at for what felt like years.

Connie inhaled sharply though quietly as well. Her skin feeling the smooth and slightly cool surface of his gem; while his hand was on hers. Encouraging her to stay as if to say it was okay. Looking down she saw the familiar rose-pink diamond that he always had. It was a part of him she felt was sacred. After the events of what White Diamond did, she never thought he would let anyone touch it.

"As kids, good times, bad times, confusing times as well, even through the brightest and darkest moments, Connie, you accepted me for who I was then and who I am now. Just like I accepted you for who you are. My brave, kind hearted, funny and wonderful Connie. My jam buddy for life. Good moments and bad I'm here for you." His words brought tears to her eyes. He wiped and kissed every one of them away. Through her tears was a smile and laughter.

Lifting her hand she pressed her lips on her fingers before resting it on his Gem once more. An indirect kiss so to speak. After awhile of just being in each other's company, they decided to embrace the morning. Steven lifting Connie almost effortlessly in his arms.

"Steven!" She tried sounding firm but it came out in almost a giggle. "I can walk you know."

"I know but maybe I was want to carry you today." He smirked while walking downstairs with her. Both just happy and in love.


	52. Dangerous Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tumblr ask request ~ “No matter how hard you’re hurting, I’ll be there for you.”

It was a matter of life and death. Everything depended on this single move. The air was tense and the breathing deep and slow. Eyes focused with determination on a single hand.

Then the dreaded word was uttered.

“Uno”

“CRAP!” Amethyst stated grumbling as Garnet played her second to last card. Steven and Connie sighed as they tried so hard not to giggle at the site. Pearl just sat there still reading the rules as this Uno card game was confusing. Steven was thankful they weren’t playing the reverse sided Uno game. Now that was a challenge.

“Man how do you always have one card- Are you using future vision?!” Amethyst asked accusingly with a finger pointed towards the fusion.

“No, that’s cheating.”

“My point exactly!”

“Okay okay let’s all calm down and continue the game.” Connie spoke up with a sigh. Steven turning his head to play another card. both knowing full well that Garnet could get more cards and not run out if they were lucky. Amethyst could come up with a game strategy to stop it, instead of continuing to bicker.

However when it was Connie’s turn Amethyst, whilst still facing Garnet, slammed her fist on the table right as Connie was putting her card down. She yelped out pulling her hand back as the attention turned towards her. Thankfully Steven put a shield in between them before any major damage was done. But the force was so strong that Connie’s poor hand formed a huge bruise.

“Oh man s**t this hurts! I write with this hand, how am I going to study and take notes now?”

“I’m so sorry Connie, are you okay?!” Amethyst spoke turning to face her. Steven had an arm around her, rubbing her shoulder, while the other held her wrist gently.

“It’s alright Amethyst, at least you didn’t break my arm during Spoons.”

“Spoons?” Steven asked in confusion.

“A very violent and almost savage card game I’ll explain later.” Connie groaned every time she tried to move her hand. “I need to get cold water on this.” Standing up she slowly made her way to the kitchen. Steven was by her side every step of the way. Watching as Connie twisted her face in pain once the cool water was on her wrist.

“Strawberry I know it’s not completely dire but may I please heal you?”

“You wouldn’t mind?” Her answer shook him a little bit.

“Of course I wouldn’t mind! But you’re wanting this right?”

“Steven I need this hand to study, not to mention a bunch of other tasks around my home I need to finish. I can’t wait for this bruise to heal up or at the very least wait till it doesn’t hurt to heal any longer. I know I said I want to build up my immunity to these things but with exam season coming up, I can’t risk it.” Connie gave him the most adorable puppy dog eyes ever. “Please?” Chuckling he brought her hand to his lips with a smirk.

“Of course Strawberry.” Gently he pressed his lips against her skin. For a fraction of a second she winced before the healing affect took place. Her hand glowed for a few moments before disappearing, leaving no trace of any injury.

“Thanks Biscuit!” She jumped wrapping her arms around him as he did the same.

“Anytime love, no matter how hard you’re hurting, I’ll be there for you. Whether to heal you or to go scheme a plan to get back at Amethyst.” Connie giggled and shook her head.

“It was an accident.”

“I must avenge my Strawberry!” he whisper yelled with a fist in the air. Squeezing her tighter.

“Okay okay but nothing drastic alright?”

“Deal!”

“...Steven?”

“Yes?”

“The crossed fingers doesn’t work if I can feel you doing it on my back.”

“Dang it!”

“You love me for my attention to detail.”

“That and all of you of course.”

“Cheesy!” She remarked playfully slapping his shoulder as they laughed and went back to the game. Planning their revenge for a certain lavender gem.


	53. Love Or Fear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask request ~ “Why aren’t you afraid of me?”

The transformation, pushing everyone away, being attacked by loving affection. Upon seeing his sweet, beloved Connie walking across his monstrous form’s muzzle, he was too much in shock to do anything but watch and listen. Eyes already brimming with tears as she vowed that everyone would be there for him just like he did for them. Always.

Then he felt her glorious kiss.

Her kiss released all the love he felt inside. Pink tears fell into the ocean as a bright light surrounded them all. Afterwords being surrounded by everyone and crying out all he built up inside while hugging Lion, made him feel so much relief. The next few moments were a blur as he felt being carried away by Lion to his room. Everyone staying close by at a safe distance where he didn’t feel smothered. He even had changed into sweats or something more comfortable at one point.

Even Connie was there continuously it felt like. At least as often as she could without invading his privacy. Though he could feel her guilt. Maybe it was because he was not one hundred percent or because of some in explainable magic thing, but he knew she was blaming herself. She was the last person who he would blame.

She was the one to check up on him.

She was the one who called out on everyone.

She _saved_ him(not entirely by herself but was a huge and major part of it).

After a few days passed he sat down in the living room, a bowl of ice cream in hand as he went through his phone. So many supportive texts from gems, humans, all his friends who cared for him. Even Lars who was in space and heard about what happened. It was a wonderful feeling knowing he was cared about.

Sliding down further he saw a, what appeared to be, a four page long text from Connie. Saying how much she cared for and supported him no matter what. Her words touched him deep as his thumb typed up a simple reply.

_‘Can you come over please?’_

It was like she got speed powers for she was there in ten minutes flat. Rolling his eyes he chuckled and stood up as they met inside and hugged for what felt like hours. Leading her to sit against the cushions he sighed.

“Connie, thank you. I wish I can convey all that I feel right now in words. But know that you mean so much more to me. That hasn’t changed.” He smiled and sighed, seeing a small blush on her cheek as she rubbed her arm.

“Steven you mean more to me too. I-...”

“What is it?”

“I was going to say something but maybe it’s too soon. I want you to have time to relax before going into such deep topics.”

“Connie” Steven chuckled reaching out for her hands. “I want us to talk like we did before, no matter how deep.” Connie nodded with a sigh and bent her head down. A lock of hair framing her beautiful face he took note.

“Steven...I really like you so much. I mean I wouldn’t have kissed you- er...twice if I didn’t. I still stand by the being to young and wanting to be my own person thing... But...”

“Normally the but would’ve come before that last sentence.” He whispered leaning in closer as if telling her it was okay to continue.

“Steven I love you. I know it’s seems so silly to say that right now. Knowing how young we are. But I also can’t deny this strong pull I have when your around. This attraction, this wanting, this desire to be with you. I-...I don’t want it to go away.”

“How long have you felt this way?”

“For over a year. I thought I was being naive and stupid. But the more time passed, the more the feeling grew. I just...I wanted to tell you for so long. Then we both got busy with school and running a school.” She giggled lightly before continuing.

“And then the proposal and I just...all those emotions came over me and something in my gut was telling me to wait. I wished I had talked to you more about it. I should never have left you on that beach! I’m so sorry!” Wiping away her tears, Steven pulled her in his arms as he took everything in. Absentmindedly stroking her soft locks as she clung to his shirt.

“Shhh...It’s okay Connie. You really don’t have anything to apologize for. I mean proposing like that was a bit.... stupid.” He chuckled as he felt her body moving like she was trying, and failing, to hide her laughter. “I’m glad you finally told me though... but I have to ask you something...” Pulling back he wiped away a few loose tears as she looked into his eyes.

“What is it?” She whispered through a slightly hoarse voice.

“Why aren’t you afraid of me?”

“What? Steven I’m not afraid of you.”

“I- I shattered Jasper! I almost did the same to White! I broke Little HomeSchool’s buildings and other stuff and I turned into a corrupted beast!” Steven immediately did his calm breathing exercises before continuing. “I did so many horrible things. How can you even say you love me after all that?”

“Oh Steven... I’m not afraid of you. I’m afraid of loosing you!” She smiled and pressed a hand to his face. “I was surprised at the things you did. Sure yes at the time I was scared of what you could do. But then I realized what scared me most of all....I could’ve lost you. Lost you while you were glowing pink and swelling, when you didn’t want to talk to us about what you were going through and when you physically turned and still continued to push us away.

I love every part of you. Flaws and all. They help you be who you are. We all make mistakes but just because we make mistakes doesn’t mean were not capable of redemption. I mean remember all those gems and even your own family who you helped become better people? You gave them another chance.

You never gave up on them! So how can we not do the same for you? Sure they’ll be consequences to actions but we’re here to help you. Not run away or despise you. Deep down you’re still the Steven I grew up and fell in love with. The one who I eventually want to marry someday.”

Steven pulled her close as it was his turn to cry into her shoulder. She rubbed his back and rocked him back and forth as he let out all he felt once more. A few minutes later he pulled back and gazed into her eyes.

“I love you too.”

With that they sealed the promise of love with a kiss. Staying by each others side for the rest of the evening.


	54. Patience And A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask by @meku95 using her own au version of the characters. Please check out her AU on tumblr and Tapas! It's amazing! ~ “Nothing is wrong with you.”

There is just something so special about the stars at night. How they glisten against the dark blue canvas that is the sky. The shimmering lights illuminating it’s own beauty. The Aurora Borealis’s cooling colors streaking across the entire painting of the evening view above.

Though beautiful, the temperatures were not so favorable to most. Connie preferred a bit more warmer weather to this cooling sensation. However a nice change of pace every once and awhile was nice. Steven didn’t mind because he was always radiating heat. Feeling the cold was like a reverse version of a sauna. Relaxing and quite enjoyable.

But he had to make sure that Connie was alright. After all, she took top priority over everything. Her well being is worth far more than his own. The happiness or event content emotion she felt was crucial to him. So after a long stressful day of lessons, he decided to take her somewhere nice to relax. Making sure to bring along extra blankets and extra warm tea to drink.

_Earlier that day, Connie had tried to attempt to teleport to another room. At first she seemed to be excelling wonderfully. Steven expected nothing less since she was becoming more and more gifted with each lesson she mastered. However to say he didn’t see her struggling would be a lie. Though she could teleport within a room, even to the ceiling, she was growing frustrated of not reaching her intended goal._

_“M’Lady, perhaps we should take a break. You’re doing so well already, maybe we should focus on other tasks.” Steven suggested trying to get her to stop. Seeing how she seemed to be constantly teleporting throughout the entire room without stopping. Only to pause to get right in front of his face. Looking frustrated, and tired as well, in her expressions. A determined look in her eyes._

_“I can do this! I just need to keep trying!” With that she continued to do so. Going faster and faster until she was nothing more than a glowing orb going from one inch of the room to the other. Steven scratched his forehead and brushed past his horns, getting a bad feeling in his gut. Violet didn’t even need to say anything too him to know something was wrong._

_However right before he could do anything, she had disappeared out of sight. Steven stood there dumbfounded with a brief smile before it vanished completely. Walking to one side of the room, he pressed his head against the wall, listening as the cries of help came to his ears. The sound not emitting from the opposite room, but_ **_inside_ ** _the wall itself._

_Quickly he pressed himself into the stone structure and instantly found her. Grasping her hand as he pulled her out, both falling to the floor. Himself by her side patting her back as she coughed and gasped out for air. A couple minutes later she was breathing deeply and in a normal rhythm once more._

_“Are you alright M’lady?” Connie didn’t even look at him. Staring at her own hands as they slowly formed into fists. She pounded one against the cool floor with a frustrated cry and getting up. Storming out of the room. Steven sighed and waited a few minutes before going after her. A basket of blankets, mugs and a thermos filled with a warm tea they liked. Finding her on the balcony he smiled gently and held out his hand for hers. His voice gentle as he spoke out._

_“I want to show you something.”_

“Thank you for bringing me here.” Connie spoke taking another sip of her tea as her eyes glowed like the beautiful aurora lights before them. Sights like these were rare, especially for the two of them. So they took every opportunity to see the wonders of the world as best they can. “I’m sorry for how I acted earlier. It was...immature of me to behave as such.” She looked down into her own tea as the liquid swirled around the porcaline mug.

“It’s alright M’lady. It’s hard to master a spell like that on the first try.”

“Steven, is anything wrong with me?” The question jolted him to the tips of his senses. The idea was ridiculous!

“Nothing is wrong with you. Why in the wide galaxy did you ever get such an untruthful thought?” He gripped the handle of his mug tighter, trying not to break it. Her own thumb circling around the outside of hers.

“I don’t feel like I’m growing at all with my magic. I think I might be at my limit and I-...I hate it! I hate myself for it!” Tears brimmed her eyes as she turned away in shame. Feeling like she wasn’t living up to her truest potential. Steven calmly, more so than Violet, set down his drink as well as her own before taking her hand in his.

“M’lady, you are one of, if not the most, talented witches I’ve ever seen. You have so much more inside you that is yet to be discovered. With what I’ve seen you do, I can’t wait to see what more your capable of. Believe me you have not hit your limit. Just don’t give up, please. Especially since you’ve come so far already.” Reaching out he gently ran his almost claw like hand through her soft locks. Bringing it over her shoulder as they slipped through his fingers. Their eyes locked onto each others.

“You’re worth more than you will ever know, Don’t loose hope when we’ve only begin.” With a smile, he was relieved to see her do the same. Maybe she didn’t believe him at first, but there was hope.

“You’re right. I just need to be patient and keep on going.” Taking in a deep breath she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head within the crook of his neck. Steven froze for a brief moment before returning the hug. “Thank you for not giving up on me.”

“Never M’lady, never.”

That was his promise to her.


	55. Different Sides Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something I whipped up for @/meku95 on Instagram. Using her own OC's. Enjoy!

Things were getting out of hand. Every day it seemed harder and harder to keep him contained within. So much so that he was struggling to even breathe. The heat he felt from the boiling frustration grew higher and higher as he hid his pain. Especially if she was around.

Whenever Connie was in his presence, or really himself in her presence, Violet would do two things. One be in awe of her beauty and everything about her. In other words be calm enough for Steven to teach her another lesson or practice more what she already knew. Two, the desire to be with her would be so strong it felt like he was rattling the bars of a cage. Shaking the entire prison in anger. Making it almost impossible for Steven to teach her.

It was time for Steven to take action. Sooner or later Violet would become too much and Connie could end up hurt from the crossfire. He was already too close to crossing that line. So he found an advanced transformation spell incantations book. It would calm Violet down and keep him locked tight inside him.

But the cost was a physical change to his 'human-demon' self. Instead of appearing almost human, he would appear more like a beast-demon.

Taking in a deep breathe he pondered his choices for a second. Although he would have to come up with an excuse about his new appearance; Connie's safety took top priority most of all. Sighing he gripped the edges of the book and began reciting the incantation. Drawing fresh blood from his finger down on the parchment to seal the deal.

By the time he was done reciting the spell, he felt everything around him spin. A fiery heat rose from within. Dropping the book he hunched over feeling the change in his form. Transformations were nothing he couldn't handle. However this was also meant to be a prison. A sort of jail cell so to speak. So the intense pain he felt was more excruciating than ever before.

His legs and feet grew more thicker, covered in scales. His arms did the same as his claws now took up twice his previous hand size. His horns doubled in size as more potent spikes grew like the grain of fur down his back to his tail. His frontside had a mixture of skin and scales in swirling circular motions. His face was almost the same with the same patterns on his front.

His clothes were torn though it almost didn't matter. In face he almost looked like his full demon form just smaller. At least he could act like a human. Once fully adjusted to his new form, he sighed and only heard faint cries of frustration from Violet as he was now put in place. Locked inside him with this new look.

Bending over he reached and picked up the book. More delicately than before but still. Glancing over the page he gasped as he missed one important detail. Also keeping in mind that he had slightly sharper teeth, similar to a vampire, as well. Looking over the page he growled loudly, kneeling down in defeat.

"S-Steven?"

Frozen. That's what he felt when that word escaped from a familiar pair of lips. The sound so innocent and full of courage. Slowly turning around he saw the beautiful witch herself. One hand slightly extended towards him, the other slightly covering her lower lip. Her eyes flickered to the page in the book and shut her eyes. A hand slapping her forehead as she frowned.

"I don't know why, but I need to know if we can reverse this." With a snap of her fingers she transported to the book and picked it up. Quickly snatching it away from the beast that knelt beside her. Eyes scanning every inch of the page.

"M-M'lady, wait-!"

"Okay so you can speak that's good. Hmmm... aha! There it is! This is only permanent if both people involved offer their blood as an offering. But it looks like only you did so the spell will were off in a few hours." Closing the book shut Connie set it down and looked at him with a more serious expression. "Steven, why?"

"I-..." this was going to be hard to get out off, he hated lying too her but it felt too soon for her to know. "M'lady it's nothing to worry about. Just practicing a technique is all." He smiled weakly as her eyes displayed skepticism to a comforting gaze.

"Okay.... You do know I care about you right?"

"You-..." it was the first time she ever said that before to himself. Especially to himself. Gratitude and praise were one thing, but this.... this was unexpected. Even Violet stayed still in shock. Connie smiled, reaching out to hug him around the neck like area. Her head, slightly hovering over the shoulder to avoid the spikes, leaning more against his. Steven slowly yet hesitantly returned the hug. More so with his arms than his hands in fear of even scratching her soft skin.

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't have made it this far. You've stuck by me through and through even when I sucked the most during my training. Took care of me and stuck by my side. You never gave up on me. No matter how bad things got. Steven your like a best friend to me... if that's alright with you."

He didn't reply after such a sweet sentiment. Especially after he could've sworn he heard her mumble under her breathe _'well more than best friends ish.'_ But after a few seconds of silence he smiled and gently placed his more claw like hands on her. Though just barely.

"M'lady I am honored to have you call me a friend. I don't know how I'm ever worthy of your high praise or empathy, but I will receive it with gratitude beyond any expression of words." Giggling she pulled back and placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"You're always worthy of any kindness." Placing a gentle kiss on his forehead she stepped back and sighed. "Well I originally came to see if you wanted to go with me to get more groceries. But I'm assuming you want to stay here?" His breathe hitched in his throat. She was going out for a bit unguarded.

He couldn't possibly go with her no matter how much he could hide his form. But he convinced himself once again that she knew what she was doing. After all Connie was a great fighter and could hold her own very well. Besides if anything where to happen, he would know. And with this form, he could scare others away much easier. With a smile he boded his head in agreement.  


"Go ahead, just please be careful."

"I will, promise." With that she left him alone as he sighed and placed a finger over the place she kissed him. Calming down as he prepared for any dangers to protect her from. Either way, he was ready. Still the spell was going to last a few more hours. Wit's a smirk he decided to have a little fun.


	56. A Brief Pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Tumblr prompt request  
> “What you did was horrible...but now you’ve earned my forgiveness.”

People make mistakes. It’s apart of life and yeah it’s going to happen. However what people forget from time to time (mostly in the heat of the moment), is forgiveness. Now it doesn’t come easy. Especially when the ‘mistake’ is so terrible that it affects the lives around that person. But it is possible. If one is willing to forgive.

It was a normal day in beach city. Both Connie and Steven were enjoying the nice day outside. Not too hot, no gem or human interference, just a pleasant day to walk on the boardwalk. Laughing as Steven tried to lick the dripping ice cream he had off his now sticky hand. Connie giggled at the amusing site as she pulled out a napkin and wiped away the smallest bit of ice cream on his mouth and hand.

“You really need to be more careful.” Connie sighed in fake exasperation and wiped away the last few drips off his star shirt. Thankfully it was only on the star itself and because of the material, wiped away a bit easier than if he got it on the more colorful fabric. Which he was wearing more of these days than the black.

“I know Strawberry but I can’t help savoring the flavor when it’s just so good!” Pulling out the wipe from the packet Connie had in her satchel. Cleaning off the sticky residue feeling. As she walked towards the public trash can. Making a mental note to see if they could move it away from the edge. Where the boardwalk and beginning of the beach met.

“You literally pick the same few flavors every time.”

“Well today it was just extra good!”

“You big goof-ball I swear-” She stopped dead silent as her eyes stared straight ahead. Steven stood by her side following her gaze. Hardly registering her arm linking around his so neither one of them could take action.

There walking across where they were was a guy they had hoped never to really see again. Kevin. His look hardly changed and apparently neither did his attitude. He was as arrogant as ever and still treated other people like he was beneath him. In fact Connie made the joke that if he ever met White Diamond before she ‘changed’(and still is trying too fully), then they would’ve been a match made in heaven,

Rolling her eyes she pulled them away from seeing him and tried going back to having a good day. Still after a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Steven had to finally say something about it.

“I can’t believe he hasn’t changed.”

“Some people don’t” Connie replied sadly as she let out a groan.

“Even so, I can’t believe I ever accepted an invitation to his party.”

“Didn’t you tell me it was so you can talk to me?” Connie asked looking up at him as he stopped.

“Well yes but the fact that I- wait... you accepted the invite too!”

“Only to talk to you dummy!”

“Oh... well point being we still went and it’s crazy.”

“Well I didn’t make talking to you, during our fight, easy. I should’ve just been more mature and texted-or even call you from the beginning.”

“Connie I made the hugest mistake in my life and didn’t realize how much my choice hurt everyone...including you.”

“I should’ve been more understanding and kind when you came back. You’ve been through a lot and I just...I was selfishly upset. I’m sorry.” Steven took both her hands in his and pulled her close. So much so that her own hands touched his chest. right beneath his heartbeat.

“Connie I acted like it wasn’t a big deal when it was. I did the most horrific thing because I thought that would stop that whole mess. But I know that I need to start learning how to care for myself as well not just others. I have a shield to protect you, but what I forget is that it protects me to.” Placing a hand on her cheek he smiled. “You helped remind me of that. You have nothing to apologize for.” Connie held back tears as she lunched forward and embraced him fully. All that was in the past, but she was a painful memory after all.

“You have no idea how scared I was when you were taken. I thought I would never...never-...” He stroked her hair and back gently, rocking her back and forth.

“I’m here now...I’m not ever going to do that again. Especially after what you said to me when we were on Lion’s back going home. How after I apologized so much you took my hand and looked me straight in the eyes and told me-... What was it again?” Connie half laughed as she moved her head to the side with a smile.

“ ‘What you did was horrible, but now you’ve earned my forgiveness.’ I was quoting a movie here to get you to smile. You know you don’t have to earn my forgiveness. At least not in any way I can imagine. You know I’ll forgive and love you regardless right?”

“Well if you didn’t I would probably be a sad Steven now.” He pouted dramatically as she looked up and bursted out laughing. Burying her head in his chest to try to contain herself in public.

“You’re the worst.” She teased as he chuckled. Soon they were continuing there nice walk and enjoying the beautiful outing. Letting the moment before be a brief pause to their day.


	57. The Destined Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO I biased this off an anime(well scene's at least) and a fan made artwork. The inspiration is just amazing!

Sword clashing against sword. The sound echoing all around them. Breathing fast and deep with every moment. Connie and Steven's movement was almost like a dance. Each side forcefully trying to lead. Getting the upper hand. However neither was willing to hurt the other. Not physically at least. But within, they each carried pain of a shattered heart.

Connie Maheswaren, a young woman who honored her duty for others and her destiny. She was a human. One who had helped defend her own home from outside forces. Villainous gems who wanted Earth for themselves. Some of their own kind started a rebellion, the Crystal Gems, and the humans were involved. However she had a deep secret. For Earth and the rebellion had a secret weapon.

Forged by gem technology but activated by human touch. However in a twist of fate, magic crept its way through. To unlock the true and fullest power, only the purest of human blood can get through. That is a very rare blood type. Not just a drop, but an entire human body's fill. With humans dwindling into lower numbers the chances of finding the person with the utmost unique blood was almost impossible.

Connie had exactly what they needed...and she was willing to sacrifice it all for the sake of saving humanity.

What stood in her way was not only a person, but someone who held her contradicting heart in his hands. Steven Universe. Half human and half gem like no others have ever known. For he was the only one of his kind. Living on Earth and learning all he can to help put an end to the war. Though he was forced to be in seclusion for most of his life. He was not only part gem, but his own mother was a Diamond. Ones who want Earth gone. Well that would be if she didn't come to care for Earth and began the rebellion.

Still to make sure no one knew of his true heritage, he was kept to himself mostly. Occasionally sneaking out to find some sort of enjoyment with his time between the endless battles. That's when he met her. In the midst of the forest as she trained to use the sword. One snap of a branch, a fallen boy and a girl's guard up was an interesting first meeting.

Over the course of there young lives(a few years), they met and did all sorts of things together. Trained for the battles ahead, did various activities including swimming in a nearby inlet, walking by the trees, reading books and conversing about many different things. Some serious like the war, others fun and happy. They talked about everything and nothing. Growing closer and closer.

One day, everything changed between them.

_A town beside the sea, also protected territory from the war, was having it's annual festival. Celebrating another year of the town's founding from hundreds of years ago. Connie, though had dressed up a bit for the occasion, hid amongst the shadows. Two day's prior as she was going to meet Steven, she heard him talking. To himself it seemed, but it sounded like he was conversing with someone not in this plain of existence._

_She didn't hear much, but it was enough that she heard him talk about being the son of a Diamond and the leader of the rebellion all at once. How he felt conflicted about it. But after that her mind clouded with so many thoughts. Was he secretly working for the other side? Invading and learning our secrets?! Only coming out during battles and then hiding, excluding the time with her, until the next one?_

_No. He was her best friend, there was got to be more than this. Looking ahead he seemed sad and angry about it. Taking a deep breathe she stepped out revealing her hiding place. Steven was expectedly surprised. Connie explained everything she heard as he explained everything to her. How confused he felt, the frustration from not telling others the truth and being hid away all the time. She was beginning to feel comfortable around him once more._

_Until he began to confess his affections. How he never felt like others knew him but her. She was his light in the darkness, someone he could talk to and never feel like he had to hide. Especially after telling her the truth of his heritage. Connie's head was turned away as tears brimmed her eyes. She felt the same as well in a sense. No one ever truly cared what she had to say until he came into her life. He made her feel less invisible. Like she was worth more than being the secret weapon._

_That's what it came down to._

_Connie knew it was hopeless to think she could find love because her final destination was always to be the weapon. Ending the war once and for all. The others could only delay the inevitable for so long. Love was, in her mind, forbidden to the task at hand. And she fell for him anyways. Upon hearing him say the infamous 'I love you', she broke down. Unable to face the reality at hand. Standing up from the small boulder they sat upon she finally looked up at him with tears in her eyes._

_Avoiding the questions....the expressions of confusion....the world around them. Uttering a simple apology and goodbye she left in a haste. Leaving Steven in the dark as she left her heart behind. Trying everything to stop from feeling anything. It did no good._

_While at the festival, she needed a place away from home to clear her mind, she spotted him across from the other side of the parade. On instinct she ran as far away. Night fell as she stopped on a bridge and knelt down to catch her breath. After a few moments of hearing nothing but her own heartbeat from the run, she gasped as the sound of footsteps approached. 'Oh no...seriously?' she thought as her head lifted up to see the young man before her. Breathing as heavily as she was._

_Standing up she took a couple steps backwards before going to sprint off again. Only this time she felt his hand grip hers, pulling her close to him as she struggled to get out of his grasp. One hand on the back of her head as the other wrapped around her waist. She pressed her arm against his shoulders trying, and failing, to break free. Steven pulled away just a bit, long enough to gently press his lips on hers. Shocking her senses as she stopped struggling._

_Her heart seemed to leap for joy from the simple kiss. Like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. The cracks she felt mended together as she slowly began to return the gesture. Pulling away only slightly as they looked into each others eyes. His actions showed that he wasn't going to back down nor leave her side. At least not until she gave him her answer. Relishing in their warm embrace. After a few moments of silence she confessed her secret. Now feeling shame for not explaining sooner, especially after he told his willingly(well more in depth than what she heard). While also confessing the love she felt for him that couldn't be denied any longer._

_The month before them was filled with happiness as he whisked her away to a secret and secluded area that was once a hiding place for the rebellion. An island that felt like a tropical vacation. But When Steven was by her side, Connie felt like it was paradise. They never spent a moment alone. They were joined at the hip and soon joined at the heart. Tied together for all eternity as they were secretly wed in the traditional sense(thanks to an old forgotten building from long ago. Most likely built by humans who also too refuge there). For this brief moment, it was heaven._

_But dark days clouded them as her guilt grew. Abandoning her destiny and all the people that need to be saved. This was the selfish thing she tried ever so much to avoid. While she could stay and live in paradise, her sacrifice to help ensure the safety and future happiness of others was more important._ _One night her guilt invaded her dreams one to many times. This was the final straw. The time was drawing nearer for her to save the planet once and for all._

_Looking down upon her beloved, reaching out to run her fingers through his soft, black curls and pressing her lips upon his softly. Whispering one last goodbye and I love you. Having already changed into her old battle training outfit and cape, she took her sword and began to walk towards where the warp pad was._

_Only to be stopped by Steven himself, sword in his own hand and in his battle armor, including the cape. He hand stopped her only a mile before reaching her destination. Connie turned in his direction and felt the tears brimming her eyes. Trying her hardest to push her heart's emotions down. Steven deserved better. Someone who will not only live through this war, but love him like she does. But it wasn't her. It **couldn't** be her. So she thought._

_He was never one for the sword, having a shield for not only the defensive but in attacks as well. anything can be a weapon if used a certain and right way. But he chose the sword. During the time there he had talked and tried to convince her that she didn't have to sacrifice herself. But it was obvious she answered better with action. Not only a small match between them, but using her own favorable weapon._

_'Forget me...forget my name...I have nothing more to offer you.'_ Was her final thought before the battle commenced between them. As there swords crossed softly with a small ting before clashing against one another. Crossing as both swords pushed against one another, both sides looking into each others eyes with an expression that at first glance was anger. But if looked closely, you can see the torment inside.

"Leave me to my fate! Please I beg of you!"

"Never!"

As they continued their battle of the heart, Connie felt his with every struck of the sword. The moments they shared since they first met flooded through her mind. Little did she know that he was thinking the same. Another blow was struck as realization entered her mind. This was the crossroads she faced. To turn back on the ones who need her... or turn back on her love. A small secret of honest poured out from her lips.

"Because I love you so dearly, I'll shed my blood for earth. Because I love you so dearly, I had broken your heart. I tried to sneak away without looking upon your eyes. Because I feel my courage to do this would fail me if I saw them- saw you with all the love you've given me. How could I take a single step. My love... I don't want to die. ... A simple life with you would be paradise."

Her words were soft as tears fell down her cheeks. Of course this destiny would scare her. Anyone would be if they knew they had to die. Especially at a young ate she knew this fate. Trying so hard to be rid of the mere thought, she brushed it aside. Unable to brave the full truth. Little by little she knew and it tore her up inside. Now she has seen all that will be lost to her.

Connie was afraid.

Suddenly the final clash of the sword came when Steven knocked her's out of hand. Letting it fall to the ground as they breathed deep from the battle. Connie slightly bent over from being knocked back in her stance as Steven had stood his from the last strike. Dropping his sword as he walked to her side. Reaching out to pulled her close to him as she clung to him and their lips touched. Staying that way for awhile before pulling back. Her head pressed against his chest as he held her close.

"I'm here....we'll end this war together." Feeling his head rest against hers Steven clung to her tighter. Connie nodded gently as more tears fell. Tears of sadness, pain, overwhelming love and fear from it all. The future was uncertain, but she began to hope. Hope to stay by his side through it all. Hope to live.

"P-..promise?" She whispered as he pressed his lips against her head and gently rocked her as she trembled.

"I promise. I won't let anything like that happen to you. We'll find another way." After a few minutes she stopped shaking and buried her face in his chest to hear more of his heartbeat. His hand stroking her hair and back, allowing herself to lean against him as he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist. 

"Steven, I love you." Connie whispered a few minutes of silence passing.

"I love you too, my beloved Connie." Their words were filled with the truth. They stayed standing and holding onto each other in there own little frozen moment of time. Safe in each others loving embrace. Both preparing for a bright future to grasp together. One they will fight for till the end of time.


	58. Your Own Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested one-shot on Tumblr for @DSDUKE .  
> “You’re more than that.”  
> (18+ only! Nothing detailed just heavily implied)

Connie never minded much on heels. Except when her feet hurt. She wore the occasional skirt on occasion but still wore shorts underneath. Her make-up was earth tones and very minimal. That is if she chose to wear it. Even her hair was styled on occasion if she wanted too. She liked what she liked and never chose one specific style to call hers. Just whatever fit with her mood.

However when it came to diplomatic missions to Homeworld with her favorite Mister, were days she dreaded the most. Not because of anything political surprisingly. No she already was mentally prepared for that and knew how to handle herself within each topic discussed.

What she hated was having to look stereotypically ‘perfect’ for the meetings. It wasn’t enough to put on a nice office type outfit, also something nice to travel in through the warp pad. But everything had to be just right. Not a hair out of place, posture straight and even make-up was supposed to be a bit dramatic.

Why did she put up with things like this? Even though the Diamonds have changed, or at least are beginning too, the saying ‘Old Habits Die Hard’ would be putting it lightly. To help make them feel like it wasn’t an attack, Connie decided to meet on middle ground. Show that she respected their rules and old traditions. Even if they were in the process of changing things around. A sort of familiarity for them helped in the long run for a good relationship. It also was supposed to look professional.

But that didn’t mean she liked doing it. Still deciding not to think about it much on those days and just go through her routine. Taking a quick rinse of shower, Make-up, hair and then adding the outfit. All while her expression was monotone. Her music whilst preparing, just calming instrumentals on her titled _‘Woe Is me’_ playlist.

Steven woke up upon hearing the music and rolled over to see the bathroom door open. Sat up and stretched; letting the bed sheets fall to the side and hang off the edge of the mattress. His old t-shirt and cozy pajama pants clung to his body from being a bit damp with sweat overnight. Walking to where she was brushing her hair, he leaned against the door frame momentarily. His beloved wrapped in a silk robe, not even tied closed. Her gaze flickered to him, stayed for a few seconds before concentrating back on her task.

Without a word he walked up behind her and began massaging her shoulders. Knowing she was in an extra salty mood from all of this. Connie’s facial expressions stayed the same. Her eyelids half closed from the sensation. The corner of her lips slightly flickered upwards when he moved from the shoulders to her front.

Slipping underneath her robe and teasing her middle, brushing past her breasts with his fingertips, caressing the waist and ran his pointer finger along the hem of her undergarment. Teasing for a special time for just them. Wrapping her frame in his embrace as his arms held onto her waist, he watched as she finished up. Glancing at the mirror she sighed and leaned her head back against his shoulder. Her breast almost protruding from under the silk fabric.

“Heartberry?”

“I don’t want to do this. I don’t like the feeling of subjecting myself to this stereotypical look. I know I did this to help in the beginning but I just can’t anymore.” Turning around she laid her chin upon his shoulder. “Is this all I am now Mister?”

“Connie you and I know you’re more than this. You’re a sword fighter and an intellectual but you’re more than that too. You are you Connie. Nothing can take that away... But Heartberry, why don’t you just stop? You don’t have to look what others see as ‘perfect’.” Pulling her away so he could look at her face, placed a gentle hand under her chin.

“I fell into a habit of doing these things I suppose. Plus even if we weren’t doing intergalactic missions. I would still have to do this for interviews, future jobs, etc. This gave me a change to practice getting used to it for my future too. I just... I grew-... I became to embarrassed to stop. It’s beyond pathetic but... I felt valued, accepted and felt like I was worth it.”

“Connie you are worth so much more than what others define you as. I mean look at me! I’m what others call a chubby guy in sandals and a jacket. Not to mention my signature star t-shirt. By the social ideas of perfection, I wouldn’t be anywhere near close. Yet I’m here living my life. Besides...”

He took her hands in his and lifted it to his lips. Pressing a gentle kiss before placing it on his chest right over his beating heart. “I fell in love with the Connie that is herself. Not for what she looks like, although she looks beautiful no matter what.” With a smirk Connie giggled and sighed, turning towards the mirror once more. Finally finding her resolve.

“Mister, my apologies but I’m going to have to ask you to leave as I find myself while I finish preparing for the meeting.”

“Awe no teasing show? No bare skin for my eyes to devour? Every inch and every curve as you change into-”

“Okay, Mister enough and out!” She giggled pushing him out the door. Steven sighed and went to get ready himself. Waiting downstairs as Connie arrived in a more earthy vibe look. Long flowy skirt(plus jean shorts), a simple but nice blouse, heels and her hair down (and pinned back only slightly) and make-up almost non existent. Steven smiled and held out her hand for her on the warp pad.

A few hours later they returned with Connie on Steven’s back, arms around his neck and heels in her hands. He set her down on the couch and went to grab some waters. She sat there with her feet propped up on the pillow as he returned and began to massage them.

“So this wouldn’t happen to be why you wore heels instead of flat shoes?” Steven inquired as Connie moaned in content from the massage.

“Well I mean this tradition of ours post meeting I don’t mind keeping- Ah!” Feeling his fingers caress up her leg and inner thigh, pushing up the skirt as well. He smirked as he continued to tease her while making sure her feet didn’t hurt. Both enjoying the playfulness between them as he slowly began to follow up on his promise from earlier that day.


	59. The Seductress, Lover and Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie takes matters into her on hands after her special day with Steven is interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS IS AN 18+ READERS ONLY! I will be getting specific here!Both parties involved are of age(19/20)!
> 
> Thank you @DSDUKE for giving me the smut prompts here.

When it came to video calls of high importance, well gem importance, things took way to long for something that can be done in half the time or even less. Steven knew this very well and yet nothing he tried could stop the cycle. Connie normally kept quiet during these chats. It had become the norm between the two of them. However today was a special day for the two of them. It was the day they finally became a couple.

Yeah some call it corny, but Steven loved being sentimental about it. Connie thought it sweet and gave in to celebrating every year. Besides there was nothing wrong about spending time with the one you love. Except when he was hauled away in an in-prompt-to meeting. For the most part there was nothing she could do. Steven wasn't normally the type to end the call abruptly, interject when needed yes, but that not really. She stayed out of things unless she was called to be there. Otherwise he filled her in on everything later.

Connie groaned upon hearing the Diamond line (which almost anyone can use now) while Steven sighed and got up from the couch and rushed up the stairs. She decided to wait and read a book. Picking up her favorite she turned the pages to where her bookmark lay. Letting the edge of the cover press slightly, against her sweat pants and tank top outfit, where her stomach lay. Her grip firm as her eyes scanned every page. The same two pages that is. Her mind kept wandering around to what was taking so long.

Turning to where the digital clock was across the room, she grumbled upon seeing it was only twenty minutes since he called them. It was just twenty minutes, why did it bother her so? Because today was just going to be their day. Together. No distractions. Maybe it was selfish but she craved her one on one time with her biscuit. Her beloved jam bud forever. Rolling her eyes she got up and walked across the cool floor in her bare feet and grabbed a glass of water. Taking in large gulps as a few drips from both side of her mouth escaped. Within ten seconds the glass was empty. An 'Ah' sound escaped her, but she wasn't satisfied.

Then it hit her. An idea. A wicked idea to say the least. Something she never had done before. But today was the exception. Her lips curled upwards in a smirk. Setting the glass down she wiped away the remaining bit of water from her mouth with her thumb. Her deep brown eyes glistened with determination as she licked her hand from the condensation. Going upstairs to the bedroom, she opened the closet doors. Hearing the loud conversation from above. Not yelling the sound echoed that way. Rummaging through her clothes, she found exactly what she needed.

Steven was sitting in a chair, which he had gotten since the long calls made his legs sore. Head leaning against his palm as he hunched forward slightly, elbow resting on the control panel. The Diamonds and Spinel were on the line this time and boy they seemed to be extra chatty today. By this point he was just politely listening. Not even getting a chance to speak outside of a simple head nod. Which was rare for him to do anyways so he just sat there like a statue. Upon hearing the doors open to the warp room, he gave a small smile.

Without even looking he knew who it was. Especially with her scent so recognizable. Connie loved to sit in and just read a book, maybe listen to music as well, and wait. Being in the same room with him was something he noticed she liked to do. He couldn't help but feel honored by the notion. However when he noticed it had been only forty minutes, his curiosity peaked. Normally she would come at a couple hours in. So why now? If it was an emergency she would've ran right by his shoulder and told him by now. Today was there special 'becoming-a-couple' anniversary. Maybe she was just lonely? Whatever it was, he was becoming more curious and decided to ask.

Turning his head in her direction, he outwardly gasped. There she was, sitting on a bay window of sorts, out of the camera's view. The sun rays hit her now glistening-smooth skin. Her almost bare figure leaned against the warmth of the glass as one leg lay straight, the other bent upwards. She wore thin, laced, pink panties and a very revealing bra, just barely covering her nipple area. Also strapless. A thin, laced, and sheer(pretty much see-through entirely with the light), blue robe covering her shoulders and handing down and over the bay window seating. Book in hand she payed no attention for him, rather focusing on her book as she licked her fingers before flipping the page. One hand holding the book, the other resting on the fully rested leg.

Steven gulped at the sight. Gripping the edge of the control panel as he tried not to blush from the sight. Heart pounding as he felt a now different attraction towards her. Biting his lip he tried to focus on listening to what the Diamonds and Spinel had to say. However it was difficult as his eyes devoured her. Taking in every time she breathed, her breasts moved, slightly bouncing with every little wave of air she inhaled then exhaled. Her hands agile and fingers tempting. Watching as her free hand slid up her leg, brushing past the hem of her panties as she 'readjusted' the fabric. Licking her fingers, turning the page, arm turned as her hand bent the other way, toying with her locks at the end. Moving her hand down her upper chest just brushing past her breasts and down her body before finally resting on her leg once more.

Connie had him in the palm of his hand. Feeling his eyes taking in the site she put together for him. Normally she wasn't this revealing ever, especially in the sunlight. But it was just them too in the house, alone and no one to interrupt them. Present calls aside of course. She was on a mission. He was falling for her trap. One that they will both enjoy. When her hand reached her lips, she allowed one finger to lay there. Pretending to bite before running her hand down her chest, this time pulling her bra, just between the small cups, ever so slightly as the snap when she let go resounded throughout the room. This all took place in twenty minutes. She didn't need that long, but she wanted to make him suffer for how long he took on the call to begin with.

Closing her book she slowly stood up from her sitting position, stretching with her arms up to expose even more of herself in front of him. Once her muscles relaxed she looked straight into his eyes. Using all of her powers to pull the best sensual expression even upon seeing his. Face beat red, eyes wide and longing, his lower lip bit as something just below his waist began to rise. Giving him a once over glance, she met his gaze once more before winking. Turning around and walking out of the room and of his site(momentarily so).

Steven blinked and let his mouth gape open at the seductive gesture. This wasn't just a tease, this was more than that. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her, obviously. Still she went to extremes to capture his attention. Glancing back at the call, as they now seemed to be chatting amongst themselves, he did the one thing he should've done long ago. Ending the call. This was his and her day together and she was waiting for him.

Going back down to the balcony, opening the door, he was shocked to find the room almost completely dark except for the candles that were lit everywhere. There she was. Sitting on the edge of the bed with her hands resting slightly behind her. Eyes filled with desire. He began to take one step forward, but stopped upon seeing her hand raised up between them. Lifting herself to her feet she paced one hand on her hips, the other through her hair.

"Enjoyed the show? Or shall I say the opening act."

"I-..." Steven struggled to find the right words as she giggled with a sensual tone.

"I'll take that as a yes. However this is the main event." Using both of her hands she pushed her robe off her shoulders and down her arms to the floor in once swift motion.

"And you are my co-star." Her words laced in lust and like a seductress moved to where he stood. Moving in closer as her hand rested upon his cheek. Their faces only mere centimetres apart. "But first... you have to look the part."Sliding around one side, hands caressing his shoulders all the way down to the hem of his shirt. Pulling it upwards as he complied and adjusted his arms through the sleeves as she moved it over his head, tossing it to the floor. Pressing her front against his back she rubbed his stomach and teased around his gem. Finding the front as she unbuttoned his jeans. Unzipping as his sex was more prominent through his soft boxers.

All Steven could do was stand there as she removed more and more of his clothing. Breathing becoming deeper and deeper. Feeling herself slide down his jeans and boxers. noting how careful she was to just brush past and keep teasing. Moving his feet, allowing the rest of his clothing to be on the floor, he felt her hands squeezing his butt as she moved upwards and around him. Walking towards the bed as she sat back down more so in the middle. Pulling at her bra as her hands cupped her breasts. Looking at him as if it was his turn now. Eyes flickered between her own and her hand on her breast.

"Back there too...where you just touching yourself?"

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it? Let me dress myself?" The last question ended with her lips pouting slightly. This was a new side of Connie he never saw before. Yet it was a side he grew to like almost instantly.

"For the love of fuck." He exclaimed in a whisper with a slight smile and slight exasperated breath.

"Yeah that's me, I love to fuck."

"Oh do you now?" He smirked stepping closer. Lifting his leg as his knees rested besides the sides of her legs. "How do you know?" He inched closer as her cheeks began to show a much deeper blush. He caught her wordplay at a crossroads and he loved the look in her expression.

"I love to do so with you...only you..." She breathed as the balance of power leaning more in her favor. Once again their lips only a mere inch apart. Only this time, they pressed together. His hands wrapped around her shoulders as hers linked her his arms. Pulling the hooks apart he tossed her bra to the side. Swiftly pushed her down on her back as her plump breasts bounced. Lifting his head up he took one of her round breasts, then the other, and began to squeeze. Molding and almost seeing if he could reshape them. Leaning down he trailed his lips down her neck to her nipple. The other being pinched. Connie gasped from the sensation as she felt the warmth between them grow. Breathing more heavy.

Steven switched from one breast to the other as he repeated the process. Enjoying the sounds emerging from her lips. With a smirk he stopped and began to trail his sensual kisses even lower down her body. Shifting his weight as he lifted her hips as he slipped his fingers under the hem of her panties, slowly slipping them down until they were no longer against her skin. Both fully naked and just beginning their private performance. He took notice of how wet she was and ran a finger in a circle between her legs.

A sharp intake of breath resounded throughout the room. Connie felt two fingers slipping between her lips. Slipping around as he ran small circles with the tips of his fingers against her clit. She gripped the sheets in her hands as he continued to move around. Rubbing her a bit faster as she began to tremble. Trying not to release the sweet nectar that threatened to flow. Sliding downwards he dug deeper into her. Almost hitting the sweet area inside as she let out a brief cry of pleasurable pain.

"Do you like when I touch you like that?" He whispered, breath hot against her skin as he felt the sweet sensation on his fingers. Then suddenly feeling a sort of release as a small trickle dripped onto her skin. Licking his hands he moaned in slight satisfaction, yearning for more. Within a second both hands rested against her lower calves.

Shifting his weight once again, Steven pushed her legs apart as he spoke "Open Up". Which she complied easily, revealing more of her pussy. Leaning his head down he pressed his lips against her inner thighs. Slowly and doing so over and over. Connie reached down and ran her fingers through his hair as she felt like she could hardly hold back much longer.

"S-Steven..." She moaned as he began to move closer and closer. He let his tongue slide all over her pussy, going upwards slowly and surely. She gasped upon feeling him flicking her clit. Her breathing more rapid as she struggled to gain control over her grip and senses. He used his finger to expose the entirety of the clit. Using even more pressure as he began to lick a tad faster than before. Connie bit her lip but felt the sensation rise more and more as her head began to feel light. Finally his tongue seemed to find the right spot as she called out his name once more. "STEVEN!"

There it was, the sweet taste of nectar he craved as it flowed from her lips. The taste was incredible and her twitching body was angelic as he took in all of the sugar she let flow. Connie was finally able to breathe deeply once more as she felt currents of pleasure and desire, breathing in and gushing out over and over. How could she hold the ocean of sweet waters inside her any longer?

Lifting his head up he once more shifted his weight and teased his sex with her own. An expression of his own release that was building up inside of him. After a brief moment she nodded as he lifted her legs up slightly. Wrapping it around his waist as he slowly penetrated bit by bit.

"I've never wanted to fuck someone so badly." He whispered as he began to move back and forth. Little by little until he had hit the sweet area within her. Connie gasped and called out in pleasurable pain once more as his own breathing began to match her own. Holding her outer thighs in place he began to feel a tightening sensation and he knew. She gripped the sheets once more as they moved as one. Building the intensity of sensations until each dive inwards is met with an outward rush of pleasure.

She cried out as he let out a loud audible gasp. Letting her go as he placed her gently upon the sheets. Slowly moving to lay next to her. Enveloping her shaking and slightly twitching body in his arms. Both felt the weirdest sensation of satisfaction and fatigue. With the little strength she had she moved and turned so they were both facing each other.

"Shall we take a bow with a small nap before the evening?"

"Our encore?"

"Perhaps...if we get rest now." Connie teased with a whisper before resting her head upon his chest and closing her eyes. Steven held her close and rested his head on top of her own. Soon following suit. They never gave gifts on this day(only needed each other), but this was truly a moment they would treasure. Plus it was just the first show, The matinee will be even more thrilling. A symphony of their love.


	60. Fighting Fate And Facing Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie is denying what her heart is yearning for.  
> The song used in this One-Shot is 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' but it's The Cheetah Girls version which I happen to like. Not over the OG that is Susan Egans beautiful voice but something a bit different. Oh and I finished writing this around 2 in the morning... I gotta stop doing that. Lolz.

It was a nice day outside. The breeze was swaying the cool breeze in a nice flow, the sun was shining and Connie felt at piece. She sat underneath a tree that was right outside the library. It was secluded( and elevated a bit on a hill) enough for others not to disturb her. But had a nice view of the square. Her countryside village was small but full of life. The people were nice and friendly, even when they worked extra hard. Kids after their school would play and dance to the most beautiful music being played.

That was partly because of a young man named Steven Universe. He made the harmonious melodies every single time he visited the small town. Which was becoming more and more frequent. No one knew why he came, but they were thrilled to see him whenever he appeared. At first he would visit only when the town seemed to be in low spirits. Now he came almost every day. The children loved him and the adults loved to see their children in high spirits. They were grateful for him.

Connie smiled upon hearing the sweet music once more. His beautiful instrument, called a guitar, was so other worldly to her that she stopped reading, Leaning back with her eyes shut and just listened. Her soft pink strawberry covered dress with a frill hemmed v-neck, small and short puffed sleeves tying at the ends, cinching a bit at the waist, and flared out to matched the bottom of her mid-length skirt, flowed with the wind. Along with her shoulder length hair.

After awhile she opened her eyes. The music was briefly paused until another song began. Only this time she heard his melodious voice. The song itself was beautiful, yet held a bit of sadness. Most let those lyrics fly over their head in favor of the music's beauty. Which was alright but Connie couldn't let the sadness go. Bookmarking her page, she closed the book, stood up and walked towards where most everyone was gathered.

The crowd had somewhat huddled around him in a circle, moving wherever he went. Leaning against the wall she sighed with a half, almost empathetic, smile. There standing around the fountain's rim, guitar in arms, was the man that brought a touch of life into this town. Black, messy curls, A more rounder frame, with a simple white shirt, small red vest and brown pants where his style. Of course it wouldn't be complete without his wonderful smile. One so unique and full of kindness.

Their eyes met during his song and for a brief moment, everything disappeared except for them two. Her heartbeat raced as she gazed into his wonderful deep brown eyes. His entire body moved to where it subtly faced her own. Though they were far apart by only a few feet away, it was as if he was right in front of her. Her shy personality took over as she clung her book, arms crossed over, across her chest, holding on tight.

This wasn't the first time they met. However it happened exactly like so. It happened almost two years ago. When he first arrived to the town and began to play his music right in the middle of the square. Right by the fountain she walked passed every day to the library whenever she had the chance. At first she didn't noticed him out of the ordinary, but rather heard him play. His music captured her attention immediately. Making her forget all about her books momentarily. Leaning against the wall, arms crossed with a book she was going to return in hand as he sung out to the world.

What stood out to her about him was his kindness towards other children. At times he seemed to be like an older brother. The best he became was a good friend. Not just to the kids but for everyone that came to meet him. He was never arrogant, helped others he passed by, and even shared his guitar to a little boy, and his sister, who wanted to try playing. It was the most adorable site she ever saw. Putting it simply, he was a good guy.

One day as he took a break from his music, she gave him a more proper 'thank you' and a small gold coin she had for him. He only smiled, shaking his head, giving her small coin back. Putting it in her palm and folding her fingers over with his own. Allowing it to linger for a moment before pulling back and explaining he did it for the love of music and for seeing the happy faces of others when he did. It was a sort of abnormal introduction but they soon were talking about a myriad of other things. Mainly her stories.

Sometimes she would read to give his voice a rest. Others he would play his guitar to try to match the mood of the story. Playfully teasing as he strummed dramatic music for a slightly less dramatic scene. Or doing something upbeat when he felt like it was too sad. At first it was a bit annoying but she grew to like his charming antics. Whenever he could, he would explain his travels away from home. Though he loved this town so much for a reason he didn't quite convey to her. But it was enough to make him stay. In fact it was almost enough to make him live there permanently.

Though she was curious, some things were meant to be private and she respected his the most. Other than that he was an open book. Before his travels, he lived in a home far from here with his father and guardians. Though he loved them it was time to grow away from his old home, find a new and fresh start. Currently he was living in the forest in a wagon. He liked the peace and earthly life surround him. So for now that was perfect. Challenging but wonderful.

Thinking back about all their times together made her blush as reality swept back in. Blinking she heard his song come to a soft end and the crowd cheering. Gesturing his hand up, people disappeared to give him some space and time to rest. Glancing once more, he waved his arm for her to come and sit, to which she complied too. Watching as he drank almost the entirety of his wine skin water holder. A satisfying sigh came afterwords as he wiped away the excess with his rolled up sleeves.

"You liked the performance?"

"Don't you know my answer is always yes?" She teased as he put the wine skin back in his bag.

"Well I mean I could perform something and you end up hating it." Steven shrugged as Connie lifted the back of her hand to her forehead leaning back.

"I could never! Hate anything by the amazing Steven Universe?! Oh lock me away forever for such a daring thought!" A moment of silence before a roar of laughter erupted from them both. Connie held her sides in an attempt to breathe. After a moment they calmed down enough to continue the conversation.

"Well I'm glad to know you liked it." Suddenly his head turned away from hers, hand rubbing the back of his neck as he hunched over in almost, shy sort of way. "Connie?"

"Yes? Is something wrong?" Scooting over she placed a hand on his shoulder in a concerned matter. Steven looked up with a smile before sitting up and handing her a small bluebell flower.

"This is for you." Connie gently took the flower from his hand with a slight blush permitting her cheeks.

"Steven it's beautiful thank you, but why-?"

"Connie, tonight I want to tell you why I want to stay in this town. But I fear you might not like the answer. If it's so then I will leave, but perhaps come back and visit whenever that shall be."

"Steven what do you mean? I can't decide what you should do, that will be your choice. If you want to stay whether I like the reason or not shouldn't matter. If it's your decision then I'll be there for you." Her confused look took a slight surprise as she could've sworn he heard him gasp a bit. His eyes almost brimmed with tears at the sudden gesture as his hand fell over his chest.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate it...still you have to know why." Standing up he picked up his bag and guitar before turning back to her. "Meet me tonight in the forest. Don't worry I'll make a path for you so you can find a little forest clearing much easier." With that he turned and walked away, leaving her speechless as her confusion kept building and building. Biting her lip she turned to look at the fountains reflective gaze. Her mirrored self seemed just as confused.

Thoughts swirled in her mind as to why her opinion mattered to him most. And why did she feel like her heart would break if he left her. It wasn't like it was the first time. However this felt different. More personal for her. It felt as if she was loosing a huge part of her life. Almost like her heart would shatter at any moment.

And then it hit like running into a brick wall.

Gasping she lifted herself up from the fountain and rushed out of people's view. Looking around she breathed in gasping for air as her hand found her favorite reading tree spot. The rough bark scratching her skin as her breathing began to calm down. A flash of memory from years ago came to mind. During her last few years in school she fell for someone she thought was nice. Until the day came he was only using her for just fun. He pretended to help and be kind to others. But inside he was beyond arrogant, selfish and a manipulator.

After that she swore never to open her heart in that way ever again. Fate however didn't seem to listen as she felt the emotions all over again, only this time for Steven. He was different yes but after what she went through, it scared her to even admit the feeling. Once in a much more calmer state she leaned against the trunk and looked up at the dusk sky. Beautiful rays of different colors came into view as they changed into a more evening canvas.

Looking out amongst the trees of the nearby forest she sighed closing her eyes while inhaling deeply before opening them up with more determination. Her feelings didn't matter. She had to make sure he made the right choice for himself. No matter if she liked the situation or not. With a bluebell flower still in hand she waked towards his home. Finding an array of lights amongst the trees as it lead her on the path to the clearing. Where he was waiting for her.

Along the way she heard faint sounds of melodies being played. Only this time it seemed to be calling out from within the forest.. to herself. Her mind going back and forth as her heart swayed like a pendulum. Her voice rising in rhythm to tell fate that she made up her mind. No matter how much it was swaying her.

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no..._

_If there's a price for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history; been there, done that_

Though her words rang out, the desperation of conviction seemed less for whoever was listening and more to herself. All of a sudden it was like a loud choir was singing back to her. Trying to get her to see the other side of the matter. The matter of her own, battling heart.

**Who ya think you're kiddin'?  
He's the Earth and heaven to ya!  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through ya  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feelin', who ya thinkin' of**

Yeah it was obvious her thoughts were on Steven at the moment. Especially since she was on her way to talk to him. Of course he would be on her mind. With a frown she kept walking, a bit more attitude with every stride.  
  
 _No chance, no way  
I won't say it  
No, no_

**You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it? Uh-oh**

_It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_

**(Sha-do, sha-do**

**Oooo-ooo-oooo)**

They seemed to mock her as her pace picked up. Wanting to get whatever was going to happen with him over as quickly as possible. Still thoughts of what haunted her memories, pained her heart still like a knife in the gut. Slowing down her pace as with every word she began to speak more of the truth that was trying to get out.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
(When you started out)  
My head is screaming, "Get a grip, girl, unless you're dyin' to cry your heart out!"_

Gripping her head she leaned against the tree to try to balance herself. Shaking herself out after a brief moment before continuing to walk with the same choice she made about it long ago. Trying not to let her emotions get ahead of her over logic. Though it felt like a loosing battle.

_Oooh, noooo!_

**You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling**   
**Baby, we're not lying**   
**Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling**

_(Oooh, noooo!)_

**Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up thatcha' got, got, got it bad?**

So perhaps she did find more than a friend with him. She did like him, no hiding that there. But it felt a little insulting that this magic forest was calling out her acting childish on the matter. Especially when she was trying to do the right thing and push her own feelings aside for him. 

_No chance, now way  
I won't say it  
No, no_  
 **Give up, give in, shake the grin  
You're in love, (you're in love), you're in love, (you're in love)**

At this point it felt like she was going in circles as she turned her body around while also trying to stay on the path laid out for her by someone she held close to her heart. Someone she wanted so badly to stay with for the rest of her life. However logic predicts there isn't any fairy tales in real life. Not like the ones in her books she found anyways of course.

**You're doin' flips, read our lips, you're in love**

_You're way off base, I won't say it!_

**(You're in love)**

_Get off my case_

**(You're in love)**

_I won't say I'm in love!_

  
**(I won't say it) no, no  
(I won't say it)  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh**

Lifting her voice to the heavens she cried out in a desperate plea for the universe to hear her. Ultimately feeling like she was loosing this struggle for the truth. With wind around her blew a bit colder as she was almost shook to her senses. Pausing to finally stop and try to reason with this being of destiny. Though the more she did think about it, the more she realized how dumb she was acting. The most she felt about letting herself love another like before, was fear.

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it  
No, no_  
 **Give up, give in, check the grin  
You're in love!**  
 _(I won't say I'm in love)_  
 _The scene won't_ **(you're in love!)** _play_  
 **(I won't say I'm in love)**  
 _I won't say I'm **(you're)** **in love**_

**You're doin' flips**  
 _(I won't say I'm in love)_   
**  
Read our lips, you're in love**  
 _You're way off base_   
_(I won't say I'm in love)_   
_I won't say it_   
**  
Girl, don't be proud (it's okay)**

Looking down at the small bluebell flower she smiled. Her words becoming less and less strong as she finally began to succumb to the emotions she felt for Steven. Reminiscing all the times they shared together. All the moments that were just theirs alone. The times they made each other laugh, the stories they read and were apart of in their own way. Every moment with him played in her mind. Her smiled bright as the words of what she was standing for previously faded away.

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it  
No, no_

**Give up, give in, check the grin  
You're in love**

_The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love_

**You're in lovin', in love**

_Aaaaaaaahh_

Even though whatever he decided was his choice, she was going to let her feelings for him grow. Her new resolve was found. Though terrified of everything, she would at the very least tell the truth not only to himself and the universe, but to her own self as well. It was time for her to stop living in this fear. Bringing the flower up to her lips and taking in it's sweet scent she sighed.

_At least out loud, I won't say I'm in..._   
**(Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la)**   
_Love_   
**(Sha-la-la-la-la... la, oooooh)**   
_Ah!_

Upon reaching the clearing she smiled seeing Steven sitting upon a picnic blanket with a basket on one side, his guitar in the other. Taking in the view to cherish, she picked up her pace and sat down on the blanket next to him. Making him jump a bit before relaxing upon seeing it was her.

"I'm so glad you came."

"Well I wanted to know why you stuck around for the longest time." Taking in a deep breathe she gathered up all her courage to say what she was about to say. "Steven, I have to tell you something too. But you go first." She added quickly so he wouldn't think she made this all about her. Steven sighed and reached down to grab her hand in his. Looking right into her eyes.

"Connie....it's you."

"...What?" She whispered a bit warily as he smiled brightly. Her own eyes brimming with tears. Could this be what she felt for him? Was this the reason fate didn't want her to ignore her own heart?

"I...I've come to know someone who is amazing, kind, sweet, intelligent, fun loving, and oh I could go on forever. I fell for the small town young woman and watched her become my close friend over the course of two years. I fell for her.... for you. I... I love you." A few tears escaped her own as everything seemed to fall into place. All the pieces created the beautiful picture before her. Fighting to hold back tears she smiled brightly.

"Steven... What I came to tell you was.... I love you too. I love you so much that I want you to be happy. Wherever you are. Whoever you become and whatever you do. So what you decide I will support-" She began to ramble but his lips found her own. His arms wrapped around her back as her's laid against the front of his chest. It was a magical moment. One they let linger for what felt like an eternity.


	61. Birthday Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven visits his hometown and get's a sweet surprise from his beloved Jam Bud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVEN UNIVERSE!  
> And thank you @ponpasta on instagram who inspired a part of this story with her beautiful artwork.

Traveling long distances for some are not exactly ideal. For Steven? A golden opportunity. He loved the time to just sit and listen to music, take things leisurely if he wanted(going on the right roads to do so of course), see all the sites and make notes of where everything is, etc. At first it was an adjustment but he grew to love it in no time. However he this wasn't just some long drive to anywhere he wanted to go.

He was visiting his old hometown, _Beach City_. Always keeping his childhood home close to his heart. Though it was time to spread his wings so to speak. Going back every once in awhile wasn't so bad though. Especially since he almost hit every single state he planned on. This was a nice break. Greg asked him to come back to celebrate the old Car Wash being upgraded and loads more "wealthy" customers as regulars. One of them being Nanefua since she became mayor(though always a customer just a more richer one).

It was an odd thing to celebrate but he was still proud of his dad. Continuing to work even though he had the money, well a part of it. He gave three-fourths of it to Steven for his travels and expenses; until he found a place and use the rest to start a home for himself. In a strange way he felt like he owed him at list a weekly visit. Besides still loving his dad like he always did. That never changed.

Upon arriving back to the temple beach house, he sucked in a deep breathe. This home he lived in had been through so much. Good and bad. It was like walking into a moment out of time. Nothing had changed since he left. Besides a few house plants on the front porch. Holding his hand up he flinched back as the door swung open. Garnet right there with a smile on her face.

"Steven!" She spoke in her abnormal tone of voice and opened her arms as he let his bag fall and embraced for a hug.

"Yo Steven!" Amethyst shouted as she slid down the staircase railing and joined in on the hug. Another loud gasp was heard as Pearl rushed up in tears.

"S-S-Steven!" She stuttered through her cries. Steven smiled as they stood there and he was embraced in their warmth and love. Something he missed while out on the road. His own tears brimmed his eyes as he blinked them back, pulling apart to look at them. Still being the most amazing people on the planet.

"I missed you all so much too." He spoke softly as they lead him back into the house. They told him his father was at the car wash and would see him when they got home later. Sitting in the open living room, Steven told them all of his adventures since last time they did a video chat.

How he had met Sour Cream one night surprisingly as he was DJing at a gig he had gotten through connections. The different cultures and the many different ways to save a flat tire and still use it in the middle of nowhere. Using his powers of course. Which he had gotten used to having again. Just using is sparingly. The gems told him all that was going on with the school and keeping him up on current events. Also how Pearl discovered emoji's recently. Which made Amethyst groan.

Greg came home soon after and hugged his amazing son. Steven relaying all he had told the gems to his dad. However when it came to asking about the car wash upgrade, certain questions were dodged in vague statements. Something in his gut told him it wasn't right. But after he literally just arrived, it probably wasn't the best to push it at the moment.

The gems and Greg insisted to Steven to at least take up his old room for the stay. To have a chance to sleep in a 'real bed' once more. After awhile he agreed just because he grew tired. Once everyone went to sleep, Steven laid in the bed and scrolled through his next traveling game plan when he got a text from a certain Jam Bud.

_Hey I heard you just got home! You asleep???_

**Nope, I mean I'm tired but apparently not enough to fall asleep. Lolz**

_Oh I'm sorry! We can talk later if you want._

**It's okay I want to converse with you. I really want to.** Steven added heart emojis for emphasis as Connie gave back a quizzical emoji.

 _Is that so...check out your window._ With a sly smirk and glance emoji, a winking one and a blowed kiss, he got up, slipping on his old salmon-pink flip-flop sandals plus pink jacket, walked out to the balcony and smiled. There was his beloved girlfriend, his sweet strawberry. Dressed in what appeared to be a thin pajama top and shorts that came to mid thigh along with sandals and a thin jacket. Hair down as she smiled and held up a flashlight. Waving her hand to have him come down.

Which he did so by jumping off and floating down to the ground gently. Not a moment was wasted as they ran towards each other. Connie wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her waist and swung her around from the impact twice before setting her down. Letting their lips touch in a gentle but passionate kiss. Pulling back they sighed, with a slight muffled giggle, before gazing into each others eyes.

"I'm so happy to see you in person!" Her voice though in a whisper was full of excitement.

"Always a joy to see you face to face...not through a screen." He added with another giggle as she nodded in agreement. "Though what's with all the secrecy?"

"What? Can't a gal like me just sneak out to surprise her sweet boyfriend? On his special day no less!"

"So you snuck out of your parents house and came her to see me for my birthday?" He had thought of it in passing but not to much in depth when it came to his own birthday. Still he never forgot important dates like this one. Even if he didn't think of it so highly as others have. Still this was beyond a sweet sentiment.

"Yes" She smiled as her head tilted slightly with adoration. "I know your family is going to stick around almost at the hip and I just wanted some time to spend alone with you. So if you are okay, I want to spend the first few minutes of your birthday with you. Starting..." She looked at her phone as the clock changed to twelve midnight. "Now! Happy birthday Steven!"

"Thank you" he chuckled at the kind gesture she showed for him. "But you didn't have to sneak away."

"Steven I would do anything to make you happy or show you how much I deeply care for you. Speaking of which, I found out a fun fact! I found out that a tradition on someones' birthday, you punch that person the amount of years they're turning." With a sly smirk Steven gulped and raised his hands up in the defensive. Connie was strong and was at times unpredictable.

"So you want to punch me seventeen times?" He asked with a joking nervous laugh and smile. Which made Connie burst out laughing a bit and instantly covering her mouth from the noise.

"Oh my starts Steven! I wouldn't punch you like that, especially that many times for your birthday." She explained after catching her breathe.

"Oh.. well that's interesting to know." He said with a curious look in his eyes as she rolled hers.

"Yes it is interesting, but you know what else is too?" Stepping closer she wrapped her arms around his neck as he slipped his around her back and waist. Their faces a few inches away as he gazed into her twinkling eyes. Slowly her lips found his as her eyes were shut, his following soon after. The kiss was gentle, slow and full of love. Pulling back she placed her forehead against his as they smiled, eyes still closed but their warmth still lingering.

"So you want to...kiss me seventeen times?"

"Our boy grew smarter, 'cuz bingo!" She whispered, fluttering her eyes open once more. "Not just any kiss. But one where everything around us disappears and it's just me and you."

"Well since I have sixteen left, can I have another?" He smirked as she sighed slightly shaking her head.

"Like you had do ask?" Giggling she leaned in closer and kissed him once more as he pulled her closer. Hardly breaking apart except for air. They stood like that for awhile. Letting their love fill the aura around them both. Soon Connie had to go back but promised Steven to see him later to finish giving his gift throughout the day. Before leaving on Lion Connie hugged him tight and gave another quick peck on the lips (but that didn't count persay).

"Connie, thank you."

"Of course Steven, Happy birthday." With a smile he helped her get on Lion's back and held her hand briefly.

"See you in a few hours?"

"I'll be right back at your side before you know it." Connie promised as he kissed her hand to show gratitude before allowing her to leave and going back to his own bed. Finally having a full night's peaceful rest. Especially before the craziness of the next day. Birthday notes all over the house as he got ready and was surprised by the party his family and friends were giving at the Car Wash, which did have a make-over but Greg avoided it so he wouldn't want to go there just yet. Especially since all the party decorations were already put up.

Everyone in Beach City came as well as gems from Little HomeSchool to celebrate. At first it was a bit overwhelming, but then the small reunion of _'Sadie Killer and the Suspects'_ (Just for him)began to lighten his spirits. Just like it did when he was a child. His father had him dawn the old king's cape and crown for the photo album, he talked with everyone and caught up with everything human and gem related. Realizing just how much the difference hardly mattered here. Both sides were living together in harmony because of all he had done. To see just that was all he could've asked for.

Leaping up he sat on the edge of the stage he sighed, looking at Connie. Whom was sitting next to him as well, wearing a beautiful strawberry dress. Both drinking punch and watching as everyone was having a great time. She nudged his shoulder playfully as he did so back. Both caught in a middle shoulder battle until their laughter interrupted it all.

"So, are you having fun?"

"I'm happy to see everyone together like this."

"Well you did influence a lot of this."

"Like I influenced your outfit, Strawberry." he teased as she blushed and gulped.

"Yes... I'm only saying it because it's your birthday!"

"Well thank you my liege for your honest." He chuckled as she sighed.

"Speaking of which, do you want your fifteenth kiss now?" He turned to face her and brushed hair away from her cheek, allowing his hand to linger there. 

"Please?" Her hand overlapped his. Without a word she complied and answered so with her lips once again on his own. Neither caring if anyone saw.

Steven was beyond happy to have Connie in his life. She brought him joy in a way no one else could. She stuck by him even when they were fighting. It was her to bring out the best parts of himself. Their love they shared. Without her, he didn't know if he would be the Seventeen year old he was today. he might've influenced human and gem culture, but Connie influenced his life. Changing it for the better.

That was the best birthday present he could have ever asked for.


	62. 'Only Hope'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie wants to pour her heart out to Steven but is not sure if he's ready or if the moment is right.

Years before a certain shy book lover and friendly part-gem sweetheart met Connie Maheswaran did a lot of things her parents told her to do. One of the many activities/hobbies was singing. At first in her schools choir, then she got solos. Her vocals were beautiful and something you might a-kin to a classic musical like _'My Fair Lady'_ or _'The Sound Of Music'_. However it wasn't something Connie felt okay doing in that particular setting. But she did so anyways with hardly any complaint. Thankfully she had her violin lessons to replace it. That was something she did find enjoyment in, but the constant mom-over-her-shoulder about practicing was getting tiresome. Until they sorted things out year later...among other things. 

Besides the arts she was dedicated to her studies. At first it was difficult to keep up. Then she began to do nothing but study and practice and soon, learning all different types of things became second nature. When it came to astrology and space, she was enthralled. Even more so when Steven came into her life. He was right, being to space multiple times was not something to just gloss over. Those memories where kept close in her heart. Still space camp was something she wanted to experience as well. A part of her wanted to see the differences and similarities of all she gathered already.

One of the things she loved most about were the stars. As cliched was it sounds, Connie _loved_ every aspect of the stars. The scientific and the more ethereal essence they each seemed to hold. One of them was a comet she had dreamed of seeming again since she was a child. It was coming around to earth that evening and, with the help of a few gem friends, they had planned to watch it together with a huge telescope and with Steven's old warp/greenhouse room roof pulled back it was going to be a perfect night. Well it would've been a perfect night.

While they had discussed things post the whole 'corruption' ordeal and his therapy visits, about their relationship. They knew they were more than just best friends. Connie felt it for a long time. But when cram school and other aspects of her life began, worry set in. Questions of 'What if's?' and others about the future flowed through her mind. Asking Garnet would be nice but unpredictabilities were possible and the future could change so she didn't feel like asking. When she realized how much Steven was holding in and going through, that's when things began to shift more clearer. Yes she had school, but she called to check up on him every single day. Yes she had other friends, but he was still on her mind whether its concern about his physical or mental health or just because he makes her smile.

Life is chaotic and odd but she knew, or rather hoped, that Steven would always be in _her_ life in one form or another. It was increasingly obvious with each passing day that her feelings for him grew bigger and bigger. It was love. In love. Of course she wasn't going to rush things, I mean besides both being still young and neither ready for commitment like that of any kind. Well they both now know. It was the hope of someday that kept them going. Tonight was going to be the night she would finally confess all that she was holding back(because of fear and for making sure he was in a stable place to handle any sort of new emotional truth bombs). However she didn't expect things to turn out so unexpectedly.

Upon arriving at a specific time, she let herself in per Steven's request (which took a lot of convincing), and headed up to the roof. However he wasn't there. Everything was set up and ready, including hot tea, some snacks, a few blankets and pillows, the huge telescope and speakers for music. Even the telescope was set up in just the right direction. Connie sighed with a smile briefly before returning to a confused look on her face. It wasn't like him to be this late, even now. Her phone buzzed and she looked down to see a text from her best friend.

**'Hey sorry I got caught up in some gem related stuff. Don't think I'll be able to make it. :'( But please enjoy the comet and your welcome to stay for however long you like. :)'**

Her heart sank a bit. She understood things happened and he loved to help. Of course being careful in that area. However she desperately wished he was here with her and not anywhere else. After a thoughtful moment she decided to stay. Thinking it was best to not be rude after all he did to set things up. Pearl probably got involved with the telescope positioning but other than that Steven did go through all that trouble. Putting her bag down she pulled up her music and connected it to the speaker. Laying down as her favorite songs rang throughout the echoed walls, even though the roof was open.

It was a nice evening, many stars filled the night sky, the temperatures were great, it was a beautiful night. Still, she was lonely. Checking her phone for the time, noting how much closer the time was for seeing the comet, she wished that he was here. Hoping he would make it after all. Then it occurred to her that she didn't text back. quickly she typed up her reply.

_'Aww man! Well maybe another time. :)'_

It was a small reply but it was all she could say in the current moment. Afterwords she set her phone to the side and looked above at the stars. Her thoughts only around one person. Steven. He brought out a side of her that she never thought was possible at the time. Maybe she would've discovered it later in life, but he made it more special. With a hand over her heart she closed her eyes and sat up. Listening, humming and soon singing along to her music. Specifically one certain song she adored.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

Standing up she walked over to the telescope, leaning against it slightly as her eyes, glazed over with tears looked up towards the twinkling evening sky.  
 _  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing  
And laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

Stepping away towards a bush filled with flowers, she picked one up and held it close to her heart. Glancing upwards once again.  
 _  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

Her skirt flowed with her slight twirl and the slight cool breeze that brushed passed her as she aimlessly walked by the table. One hand gliding across the smooth surface.  
 _  
I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

Stepping towards the room she poured out everything she felt inside. Lifting her arms up, entwining her hands together as she hoped so desperately that he would soon know this about her. The love she felt for him. He had a symphony and she wanted to be apart of it. Apart of his life, forever.  
  
 _So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

Sitting back down she leaned forward and hunched over slightly. Clutching the sweet flower to her chest. Trying to ignore how ridiculous she was being in the moment. Still her heart felt heavy and she needed to let it out. Even if it was silly because it was just one night their will be others and she will tell him one day. But still it was hard to ignore a few tears staining her cheeks as they fell. Her breathing was deep as she tried to contain herself. Suddenly, she felt two arms wrapped around her and she gasped at the familiar sensation.

"Connie..."

"I thought-"

"I got out of it when I realized I rather be here. Besides it turned out to be not that important anyways."

"Oh.....How much did you hear?"

"I heard it all of it. In fact I was surprised that text I sent was just given to you now and not like two hours prior." Steven slightly laughed as he breathed out air. Connie giggled under her breathe slightly, though her cheeks were probably prominently red by now. Steven reached up with one hand and gently placed it under her chin. Encouraging her to match his gaze. "Is this why you were so eager to come here tonight?"

"I-...I do want to see the comet with you of course. But...I also wanted to tell you all that I was feeling since you told me a bit ago that you felt okay for anything. I mean since you were talking with your therapist and all about it. The emotional stuff I mean." Making a mental note of her bad word choices didn't make this much easier. He sucked in her breath sharply upon hearing those words.

"How long?"

"I-....about two months...." Her face fell once more hearing herself say the timeline out loud. Perhaps this was too soon.

"Connie I-....I'm glad you finally told me."

"Inadvertently so." She mumbled as he chuckled a bit more loudly.

"Either way I'm glad you did....Because now I need to tell you this properly." Pulling back he turned to her back and draped a beautiful heart shaped locket over her neck. "I once knew this girl I was trying to impress. When really all I needed to be was myself. We became the best of friends and now I don't want to be apart from her ever. I screwed up on a certain relationship concept and my own insecurities didn't help things. But through it all she stayed and still held her feelings for me. One I want to give back properly. " Clasping the chain he turned her around, seeing one hand over the beautiful pendant as her eyes locked with his own.

"What is it?" He took both her hands in his and pulled it to his chest. Laying them both over his beating heart. Letting the position linger before letting them go and slipping his hands around her backside. Pulling her close as she leaned against him. Both sitting on their knees and not caring for the pain that they felt. A smile spread across both of them. First Steven then Connie as he told her something wonderful.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

It was a magical moment as their lips touched and the kiss grew. Later they could be found laying on the blankets, holding onto one another as her head rested against his shoulder and his arm wrapped around hers and her waist. Looking up and reminiscing everything and nothing. Including the beautiful and colorful comet. 

It was a moment where their hopes finally had an answer.

They relished in it deep in their hearts. 


	63. A Brief Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the stereotypical Sporty Jock falls for the Nerdy Girl. Well sort of.

Steven Universe transferred at the beginning of the school year. While he wore varsity jackets and was on the baseball team, he normally just kept to himself. Was a friendly towards others? Definitely so. However after a certain incident involving a family secret, he became more cautious with who he allowed into his life. Even had meetings with the school counselor on occasion during his 'Study Hall'. Just to help keep him 'stable' from the haunting memories and traumatic experiences he went through. Though a lot was vague, these conversations helped him get out of his head. Soon he hardly had a need for it.

Connie Maheswaren was intelligent and excelled in all her classes. In fact she was not just intelligent but also athletic. In her own sort of way. Taking private fencing classes her parents signed her up for. She was a bit shy, but knew when to reach out and be there for others. Even if they were just strangers. Her compassion overflowed. However she also had a tendency to be a bit sassy when certain situations appeared. Just because she was a female, doesn't mean she was going to be treated like some 'toy'. It also helped to ignore the comments when she was so focused on a good book. Reading was more of an escape or a hobby. It was her life.

One day they met during theater class, a requirement for a passing grade. Connie assumed her role was apart of the tech crew. She knew her way around these things and thought it would've come in handy. However, when she landed the 'mysterious club singer' role in her audition(it was a play but had a couple numbers involved during the production), she was surprised beyond belief. She didn't even sing. Although the majority of this was purely in conversations so it was not impossible. Not the leading lady in it of itself but an important one none the less. Steven had landed the leading male role of course he fit the role perfectly. He seemed to be equally surprised but rolled with it naturally.

At one point he had come up to her after the class and asked for her help memorizing his lines. Connie had a small reputation for memorizing things in less than minutes. So it was only a matter of time before he asked. However he was new there and she understood the feeling of being 'a fish out of water'. Agreeing to help they met every day after school to work on homework and the play. During the time they grew closer and closer. Becoming friends much faster than the speed of light....well perhaps a bit less with a sort of rocky start. Still they became each others 'besties' and it was amazing.

Even having nicknames for each other. 'Biscuit', for Steven and 'Strawberry', for Connie. That was the snack they devoured on there first study session. It was a long day for them both and each were starved by the days end. After exchanging numbers and shared experiences with many of each others interests it became clear that the two were inseparable. Steven in return for her tutoring, helped her practice the song for the production. Connie was a bit nervous to sing around him, well anybody really. However she soon relaxed into it and even was surprised with how okay she sounded. Though Steven insisted she had an angelic voice.

The night of the production came and he gave her a quick squeeze of the hand three times for good luck before heading out onstage for his cue. Connie just breathed and cleared her mind and focused on becoming the character and leaving her old self behind for a moment. Just like in the rehearsals and private study sessions. To say the entire audience was captivated by her performance and his in the scene they shared together, was an understatement. Connie poured her all into the song and the scene. It truly felt like Steven's character was her 'Only Hope' in that moment. Or maybe it was the real Steven after all. Once she sat back down and finished her number, Connie wasn't expecting what happened next. Steven leaned over and gently pressed his lips onto hers.

That wasn't apart of the original script.

Improvisation works but this was completely by surprise. In fact they curtain came down ending the scene after the fact(was going to come down anyway after her song finished). Leaving them both staring at each other briefly. Utterly speechless as the darkness of the absent spotlight appeared. After that it was a bit awkward. Though not terrible. A small smile spread across her face moments after the kiss. Letting them both know that the feeling was mutual though a bit taken aback at the moment.

They agreed to sneak away from the cast party later that night to talk about it more. Connie went to change out of her beautiful costume into a long flowy skirt and beautiful blouse with a long sweater. A pair of black ballet flats were heavenly once out of those awful heels. Her hair was curled and came down just below the shoulders for her character and she decided to leave it as is. Just like her makeup. It was a tab more dramatic than normal but it was the theater and she didn't care. The party was in the gym and as she stepped out into the halls she was greeted with applause and flowers. But all that was all on her mind was the kiss. It made her a bit twitterpated from the moments so she didn't mind the attention that was given.

Until she entered the gymnasium. Everyone had eyes on her and she was confused as to why they were all looking at her and snickering. The confusion replaced her previous emotion as her gut told her something was off. One of her cast mates who seemed sad and looked with empathy, hesitantly pointed to the projector and what was being displayed on one huge side of the room. Connie turned and instantly everything around her seemed to stop. Her breathing became more jagged and her heart pounded in her ears.

Someone decided to use a dress rehearsal photo of her in all her makeup and hair. Photo shopping it onto a picture of a very scandalous woman showing off way more than the average swimsuit model. on the side it had a question in bold print. **"Virgin Mary?"** A nickname they used to tease her about being a 'goody-goody'. Now weighed more of an insult to her. It struck her right in the gut as she felt the tears gather in her eyes and the roaring laughter's deafening her ears. Gulping she raced out of the room as quick as she could. Tears blinded her so much that she didn't realize she bumped into Steven. Until she felt his familiar embrace and his calming voice.

"Woah! Woah, woah, hey..." Holding her shoulders and rubbing her arms gently he leaned closer to wipe the tears from her eyes. "What happened?" All Connie could do was shake her head and point to the gym. Covering her face as the utter shame she felt set in. Steven looked over her shoulder through the window and gasped at what he saw. Giving her a comforting squeeze on her shoulders he let go and slightly rushed into the gym. Connie walked afterwords and stopped right outside the door.

Seeing everything that happened through the windows. Steven punched a guy, named Kevin who apparently was behind all this, right into the tables and then turned off the projector. Destroying it in the process as the one girl, who gestured about the picture to Connie, gave Steven Kevin's laptop. Which he deleted the picture from existence before crushing the laptop in a sphere of sorts. Connie's hand went over her mouth for a moment as he walked back towards her and held a hand out for her own.

He took them to where the director and principal was before explaining everything. Steven being his honest self confessed what he had done. Connie waited outside after his confession, telling them all she needed some air. However being in the halls, feeling completely exposed as she walked towards a more secluded bathroom in the backstage theater. Looking at the mirror her face was truly messed up from her crying. Makeup smeared all over as her hair was a bit more humid looking since she didn't use that much hairspray.

Using some makeup wipe and face wash she removed all her makeup and cleaned herself up. But as she dried her skin, her eyes landed on her true self. The image of herself flashed through her mind. Was this how they thought of her truly? Even so it still hurt and she found herself gripping the skin, slowly kneeling to the ground as she bent over in shame. One hand gripping her arm the other trying to wipe away the tears that just kept coming.

It felt like hours as she sat there in the bathroom light. Crying her eyes out. That is until she felt once more the familiar pair of arms holding her close. Pulling her into an embrace as one hand stroked her hair and the other around her waist. They stayed like that until her sobs became nothing more than slightly hiccups and shaky breathing. Though she assumed it was from the dehydration she was slowly feeling. Steven handed her a water bottle since he figured she would need it. Connie couldn't even look at him yet. Or anybody after this entire ordeal. And just thirty minutes prior she was feeling amazing and in high spirits. Not she felt the rocks on the lowest she felt she could be at the moment.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered softly as she nodded in agreement. Helping her to her feet, he kept his arm around her and her hand in his free one. Quickly taking her in his Dondai supremo and playing calming music to help ease the tension. He drove her to his home, far away from the town and of course the school. Explaining what happened. How Kevin got everyone in on this awful idea of a prank. They were going to punish him greatly for it. And how he himself got suspended for a day for the punch and destroying of another persons property. "I don't care if they expelled me."

"Steven" Connie spoke up a bit softly than usual. He might not care but she did.

"Connie I would much rather know you are okay than my own education. Sure I will pay for the actions later but I would not ever change a thing." Pulling up into the driveway he turned the Dondai off and turned a bit more to face her. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Don't leave me alone...please..." Connie finally looked him in the eye after a brief moment of silence. Her voice a bit louder than before. "I-...I don't want to be alone right now..." Steven smiled, reaching out and gently caressed her cheek.

"I won't leave you alone. ...Not unless you want to be later." Connie nodded with a soft smile before feeling all the emotions rise within her and holding a hand over her mouth to keep from crying all over. Steven stepped out of the car and rushed to her side. Helping her down the Dondai steps before carrying her in his arms. All the way up to his home loft where the roof retracted so they could see the stars. Blankets, snacks, waters and hot coco(currently after he set her down on the couch bed). Both of them cuddled under the stars.

"How long?"

"How long what, Strawberry?"

"How long have you felt this way...for me." That last part she spoke a bit more softly.

"You still want to talk about it?"

"I rather keep my mind focused on other things right now... But even so, I do want to know."

"Okay.... I knew when we first began your voice lessons."

"So it was my voice?"

"Oh no- well it's part of it but it was because of your smile. You just seemed so happy with everything and so passionate in all that we discussed. I've never seen you so excited like that before. So full of happiness.... That's how it began. The more I saw of you being happy...the more I got to know the real you... I just... fell." They let his words sink in as the stars twinkled across the night sky.

"Steven...oh my gosh..." Connie exclaimed with a small giggle.

"There's the laugh I love to hear." He whispered kissed her forehead gently. Her head resting upon his chest as his arm secured her in his embrace.

"I figure you want to know how I feel?"

"Well I can wait till your ready."

"Well what if I told you that I am because I feel the same way. Except I-...I kinda need to confess this one thing before I do."

"Oh?"

"I kinda had a crush on you ever since I saw your audition. Also how you encourage the one before and after you during said time." She sighed and looked into his eyes. "Your friendly but in a way no one else can ever recreate. There's your own unique flair in every kind action you give. Never once did I see your pride or arrogance take over who you are. You are the real you... I love getting to know you as well."

"Ah... so that smile was a victory in the back of your mind?"

"I suppose you can call it that." They laughed briefly before sharing a moment of silence. "Steven...I-... There is not enough words to express how much I really am great full for everything you did tonight. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't-..." She could've even finish the thought as he held her tighter and she gripped onto him in the same fashion. 

"Connie, I would do anything for you. I'm glad we became friends and....more..."

"So would I, I'm happy your in my life and our relationship we share. Can I stay with you for the night...please..."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." They talked more into the night until a certain question pulled them into the new reality, both realizing they now get to live together in.

So can I officially call you boyfriend Biscuit Steven?"

"As long as you allow me to call you girlfriend Strawberry Connie." They laughed once more at the cringe they both participated in. But the implications did not go unnoticed. Though the night was shadowed by the horrible event from earlier, their happiness for one another comforted them like the warm blanket they laid under. Falling asleep in each others loving embrace. Enjoying the moment of right now and for the happy days to come.


	64. Simple Comfort

Somedays life gets too much and you need a little downtime. Sometimes you need a break from the world around you and have a calm moment. Sometimes you just need to snuggle in a blanket, some comfort food and a little media entertainment. This was one of those days for Connie. Was her life as traumatic(but still full of love) inducing as Steven's was? Not really no, at the very least not to that extreme. Was her life full of greatness without hardly a care in the world. Eh no, because that's almost impossible. Even the level below that extreme is what some people reach and no she wasn't there either.

Her life was good. A nice home, okay to good parent relations, a simple ordinary life. It's hard to complain about a life like that. But she was in a rut. In between jobs to help pay for college tuition and extra, a routine that felt rut like, even without doing the exact same things over and over. And a feeling of knowing your in a balanced life, but it doesn't ever feel that way. A nice change of something would be nice. Even if it didn't last forever, temporary is still nice to have.

Add all those emotions to feeling her entire body ache all over from work stress and what not and that was her right now. Both her parents were out which made the whole socializing aspect nice. As in not having a convo about her long day. So she set down her work stuff, got some dinner prepped, a _very_ much needed nice hot shower, comfy clothes and some movies. Putting the food in her room with some liquids and setting up the computer, she snuggled into her blankets, hit play and began her relaxing night. No work, no studying, just mindless peace.

However she began to feel a bit lonely and still down about certain things. On one hand it didn't make sense to her, on the other hand she felt a wave of sadness every once in a while on days like today. By the morning the feeling would fade away into a much more uplifting emotion. Though perhaps it was the lack of proper sleep? But she didn't have a proper sleeping schedule before. Well whatever the situation, she was in need of more comfort. And then, as if by magic, a few taps on her window made her smile.

Without looking up she waved him over as he opened the windows and then closed then once inside. She heard the rustle of his jacket drop to her chair and his shoes kicked off as he climbed in right behind her, with his arm across her stomach and the other holding her head gentle in his elbow. Hugging his arm she smiled and turned her head as her lips touched his briefly before turning her attention back to the movie. He gently continued to press his lips against her cheek, neck and head. 

Somehow he always knew. Always. Even when she said nothing but just lived her day. Perhaps it was the result of them fusing into Stevonnie. Or the connection they couldn't deny between them. But did she mind? Never. She adored this thing they shared. It was nice to feel wanted, cuddled with, loved on, etc. Besidess, he brought the best desserts with him too. Along with a movie they both enjoyed.

"Long day?" Steven asked softly as she tossed a blanket over him.

"Yeah..."

"A bit more cuddle time than usual?"

"Yes please"

They didn't need to say much, but just them both together was all Connie could ask for. Snuggling him tighter she began to drift in his embrace and feel protected, cared for and loved. Thankful to have rare moments like these with him.


End file.
